Destinado a no ser: una historia sin futuro
by Miscelaneus
Summary: Años después de vencer a Naraku, los hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome, Miroku y Sango inician una nueva historia. Todo comienza con un niño misterioso que aparece en la aldea y que dice ser familiar de Inuyasha. Romance y misterio en una gran nueva aventura
1. Visitas inesperadas

**Destinado a no ser: una historia** **sin futuro**

* * *

**Prefacio**

Hasta que su ser expirara el último aliento de vida, siempre iba a conservar los recuerdos de aquellos días claros, de sonrisas y felicidad. Aquello era algo que nunca le podrían quitar. Ella no lamentaba cómo habían terminado las cosas, no lamentaba nada… sólo el saber que no volvería a ver a su familia, sus amigos… que no volvería a verlo a él. El pánico y la tristeza pueden enceguecernos cuando sabemos que nuestro fin está próximo y un gesto egoísta en una situación como ésta podría ser perdonado, ser totalmente comprensible. Pero ella no tenía miedo, ya no. Preferiría mil veces morir en ese momento que vivir lo que su vida humana le concediera sin haberlo conocido.

La decisión estaba tomada, la joven avanzó inclemente, directo hacia su destino.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Visitas inesperadas**

* * *

El youkai alzó sus fauces al cielo y olfateó sonoramente, su rugido pareció resonar en la oscuridad del bosque silencioso.

De repente se abalanzó con ferocidad sobre unos arbustos lejanos, una sombra saltó antes que el monstruo arremetiera contra el follaje violentamente pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el contraataque. El youkai en un rápido giro divisó al niño que se alejaba corriendo y se abalanzó sobre él, hambriento. Sus garras hubieran alcanzado su cuello de no ser por un enorme boomerang que atravesó el viento velozmente y le cercenó el brazo en frente de la pequeña víctima. La bestia rugió, pero su mutilación no hizo más que incrementar su ira. Olvidó al niño que estaba en frente y corrió ferozmente hacia la taijiya pero Hiraikotsu regresó silbando y cortando el frío aire de la noche, el monstruo no supo cuando fue que su cabeza se desprendió del resto de su cuerpo y cayó haciendo un ruido desagradable mientras el boomerang alcanzaba limpiamente la mano de una muchacha de negras vestiduras.

- Lo hiciste bien –aprobó Sango tocando el hombro de la muchacha.

- Arigatou, kaa-san

Las dos taijiya se dirigieron a ver al niño que continuaba estático, era comprensible que una persona de tan corta edad se quedara estupefacta al haber espectado la exterminación del youkai.

- ¿Estás bien, pequeño? –inquirió la muchacha- debes estar asustado.

- Arigatou –respondió cortésmente el niño, sus ropas eran blancas y estaba descalzo, llevaba sus largos cabellos negros amarrados en una pequeña coleta. Parecía algo sucio y tenía algunos raspones en las manos pero no tenía ningún atisbo de miedo- Ustedes son taijiya ¿cierto? –preguntó luego de verlas por un breve momento con cierto recelo.

- Así es –respondió Sango sonriendo y dobló sus rodillas para llegar a su altura- y ¿qué haces tú aquí en la noche?¿Dónde están tus padres?

- Son taijiya, entonces esta es la aldea –dijo sin responder a las preguntas- mi… mi nombre es Seijiro.

- Seijiro, te has perdido ¿cierto? –preguntó amablemente- mi nombre es Sango y ella es mi hija, Ayumi –la aludida saludó sonriente al pequeño- Tal vez podamos ayudarte a llevarte devuelta a casa en la aldea, no debes salir de noche solo.

El niño sonrió, las nubes se apartaron de la luna llena y el bosque se esclareció un poco en la noche revelando el rostro angelical del pequeño, hermoso y grácil.

-Muchas gracias, Sango-san, Ayumi-san –respondió Seijiro con una sonrisa risueña y confiada –pero no me he perdido, no soy de la aldea.

Sango y Ayumi se miraron perplejas por un instante.

- Pero sí pueden ayudarme a buscar a alguien –continuó Seijiro- alguien que conocen. Si me llevaran con él ahora, se los agradecería enormemente.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Ayumi quien había reemplazado su sonrisa cálida por una expresión de curiosidad.

- Inuyasha-san

Aquella fue una respuesta inesperada, Sango parpadeó un par de veces en sorpresa mientras en sus mentes se formulaban una serie de interrogantes.

¿De dónde venía ese niño?

¿Cómo conocía a Inuyasha?

¿Por qué lo buscaba?

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

Kagome encendió las luces en las velas de las lámparas y la habitación se iluminó de repente.

-Siento que sea tan tarde –se disculpó Sango mientras entraba, Kagome se aferraba a una manta que llevaba encima para protegerse del frío pero sonrió a su amiga en un gesto para que no se preocupara. Inuyasha estaba a su lado con una expresión somnolienta y bostezó simuladamente luego de saludar con un ademán a los invitados de su casa. Ayumi saludó cordialmente y entró tomando de la mano al pequeño Seijiro.

- Konnichiwa, Sango-san, Ayumi-chan –saludó una repentina voz escandalosa- ¿Por qué tan tarde?

Un joven de cabellos plateados y orejas puntiagudas de perro había emergido de las habitaciones de adentro. Tenía la misma expresión somnolienta de Inuyasha pero parecía más hiperactivo a pesar de su evidente cansancio, como un niño que ha tomado varios litros de café.

- ¡Akai!¿Te despertamos? –preguntó Ayumi al hanyou.

- Sería imposible no hacerlo con todo el alboroto que están haciendo en la sala –respondió sarcásticamente, Kagome miró a su hijo reprobatoriamente por el comentario poco empático pero los dos jóvenes se sonrieron.

Aquella imagen que hubiera sido una blasfemia años atrás era una cosa cotidiana en aquella aldea: la amistad entre un hanyou y una taijiya. Ayumi y Akai se conocían desde que nacieron y sus padres habían sido compañeros de aventuras, con esa herencia también habían heredado la responsabilidad de proteger la aldea y a sus habitantes de cualquier peligro, humano o youkai.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? –preguntó Inuyasha una vez que todos tomaron asiento en el suelo de la habitación. Kagome les había servido rápidamente un té a los tres visitantes. Ella, Inuyasha y Akai miraban esporádicamente al niño que se sentaba con apego a Ayumi. Sango le hizo un gesto a su hija y ella comenzó la explicación.

- Esta noche detecté un movimiento extraño en el bosque, al principio pensé que no era nada pero luego me convencí que se trataba de un youkai que rondaba muy cerca de la aldea. Así que fui con kaa-san para espantarlo –hizo una pausa en la que miró de soslayo al pequeño, éste le devolvió una mirada inocente- pero tuvimos que exterminarlo porque pretendía comerse a este niño –todas las miradas se posaron en él por un breve instante.

- Dice que te conoce, Inuyasha –apuntó Sango.

- ¿A mí? –Inuyasha pareció tan perplejo como lo estuvieron Sango y Ayumi en su momento, entornó su mirada en Seijiro como si forzara su memoria a reconocerlo.

- Usted no me conoce –habló por fin el niño, su voz era clara, tranquila y segura, no parecía haber atravesado por una situación terrorífica reciente- pero yo sí… más bien he oído de usted… por eso he viajado para encontrar esta aldea.

- ¿Has viajado tu solo? –preguntó de improviso Kagome sorprendida por el hecho. El niño no debía tener más de diez años pero actuaba de una forma peculiar a pesar de ello. Tanto Sango como Inuyasha se habían percatado que había algo inusual en ese niño.

- Sí… -asintió con ese tono cortés con el que había recibido a Sango y Ayumi –mi nombre es Seijiro… disculpen que no me haya presentado antes… yo… -de repente pareció tener ciertas dificultades en decir algo u ordenar sus ideas, lo cual era en realidad lo común en alguien de su edad- yo… bueno, cómo se lo explico…

- Dices que has oído de mi –interrumpió Inuyasha ante la complicación de Seijiro -¿conozco a quien te ha hablado de mi? –inquirió, aún tenía el semblante somnoliento pero su expresión era ahora de suma atención.

- Sí –Seijiro pareció aliviado de que le hiciera esa pregunta- aunque en realidad son dos personas: mi padre y mi hermana… por eso… mi hermana me había contado que usted es una persona amable y… yo no sabía si… -volvió a dudar y clavó sus ojos marrones en el piso de madera pero esta vez suspiró y continuó más decidido- Quisiera pedirle un favor, por eso es que vine aquí. –los ojos de Seijiro e Inuyasha se miraron directamente, había lago similar en ellos.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Quisiera quedarme en su casa… por unos días, le prometo que no seré una molestia, no notará que estoy además…

El hermoso rostro del niño arrugó el entrecejo en expresión de una inocente súplica.

- Además… -prosiguió- usted es el único familiar que tengo.

- ¿Familiar? –todos en la sala repitieron la palabra. Ahora todo apuntaba hacia un personaje.

- ¿Eres hijo de Sesshoumaru?

De repente para Inuyasha, Sango y Kagome se esclareció la extrañeza que sentían al ver el rostro del niño. Jamás lo hubieran podido averiguar mirando sólo su rostro pero ahora que lo sabían era más claro y evidente el parecido que tenía con aquel youkai, era como un pequeño Sesshoumaru de cabello negro y apariencia tierna.

Akai y Ayumi miraban con fascinación a Seijiro, si bien nunca lo habían visto en persona, las historias que habían escuchado de sus padres nunca omitían al soberbio, orgulloso y poderoso hermano mayor de Inuyasha. Como si dicha persona sólo pudiera existir en cuentos y leyendas, de repente tenían en frente a su hijo para comprobar la veracidad de las aventuras de sus padres.

El pequeño Seijiro sintió la presión de todos aquellos ojos sobre él pero no se incomodó mucho. Hubo un silencio prolongado que pareció aún más largo de lo que fue, nadie se había recuperado del shock cuando alguien habló por fin.

- Puedes dormir en mi cuarto –Akai sonrió evidentemente entusiasmado mientras se inclinaba un poco para apreciar mejor a su primo.

- ¿En serio?¿Puedo quedarme? –preguntó Seijiro con el mismo entusiasmo y abandonando su anterior su postura de rígida cortesía, parecía que en un momento del silencio había considerado una negativa por respuesta.

- Espera –emitió Inuyasha de repente, todos los ojos esta vez se volvieron hacia él.

- ¿Vas a decirle que no? –inquirió Kagome, en su voz había un incuestionable tono de reprimenda y desaprobación rotunda.

- No, no, claro que no –aclaró al momento, si bien el recuerdo de su hermano mayor no era el más feliz de todos, podía soportarlo mucho más que discutir con Kagome. Luego volvió su vista a su sobrino nuevamente. – Puedes quedarte.

Seijiro sonrió ampliamente y alzó levemente los brazos para celebrar su victoria. Era evidente que aquel niño solía actuar de manera cortés y tranquila ante desconocidos pero parecía que su verdadera naturaleza era mucho más hiperactiva y libre.

- Pero ya que vamos a tenerte irremediablemente aquí –continuó el hanyou- quiero saber porqué estás tan desesperado como para hacer un viaje hasta esta aldea y acudir a mí. –la rapidez con la que Seijiro se había alegrado fue casi la misma con la que cambio de expresión a una un tanto perturbada que dejó aturdidos a los que estaban alrededor.

- Eso… -comenzó a decir casi en un susurro- eso… ¿puedo decírselo después?

- ¿Le sucedió algo a Sesshoumaru… san? –aventuró Akai de repente.

- No, no –se apresuró Seijiro agitando las manos en el aire- chichi-ue se encuentra muy bien.

- ¿Te hizo algo Sesshoumaru-san? –agregó Akai luego de pensar unos segundos más.

- No, tampoco es eso

- ¿Te abandonó?

- No

- ¿Te maltrata?

- No

- Y entonces ¿por…

- Ese –cortó Ayumi de pronto- es el punto, parece que él no lo quiere decir aún… ¿verdad? –la taijiya puso una mano en la cabeza de Seijiro y éste sonrió agradecido por su intervención.

- Creo que… -intervino también Kagome- si tienes que decirnos algo nos lo dirás a su tiempo –sonrió afablemente- pero no te podemos dejar solo mientras tanto, después de todo… somos familia.

Las palabras de la miko pusieron fin a la discusión que esa noche trajo, verdaderamente había sido una sorpresa para todos pues no era usual encontrar todos los días familiares que uno no sabía que tenía. A pesar de las interrogantes que estaba causando, Seijiro pudo sentir la calidez de la familia de su tío al que nunca había visto. Había sido una buena decisión el acudir a él después de todo.

- Gracias… -emitió finalmente, pronto el alba rayaría y era lo único que podía decir.

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

Tres días transcurrieron desde lo acontecido aquella noche, pareció más tiempo porque el pequeño Seijiro se acopló perfectamente al estilo de vida de Inuyasha y los demás. En realidad, él no cumplió su palabra cuando dijo que no se haría notar pues tanto Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku estaban intrigados por el pequeño hanyou que había ingresado a su aldea, había traído muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Había sido ya bastantes años desde que Naraku desapareció junto con la perla de Shikon y las misiones de los cuatro terminaron con él.

Kagome había decidido quedarse permanentemente en la época antigua y formar una familia con Inuyasha. Ya sin perla que proteger, ella ya no podía volver a su época pero no había lamentado nunca su decisión. Akai nació a los pocos años y se parecía en lo testarudo a sus dos padres, el hogar de Kagome jamás podría ser más feliz y placentero que con un joven hijo de quince años a quien criar. Shippou vivió con ellos los primeros años pero cuando tuvo la edad suficiente decidió partir para conocer nuevos aires y tener nuevas aventuras. La juventud siempre clama por ello y Shippou no fue la excepción. No obstante, había un acuerdo tácito e inquebrantable de que él siempre volvería para visitarlos cada cierto tiempo. El lapso era indefinido a medida que sus viajes fueran más largos, pero estaba por sentado que Shippou siempre regresaría para visitar a sus amigos e incluso a veces les traía presentes de tierras lejanas.

Sango y Miroku formaron también una familia y se asentaron en la aldea, el único donde se sentían verdaderamente en casa. No tardaron en nacer Kohaku y Ayumi. Sango nombró a su primogénito como su fallecido hermano menor quien había arriesgado su vida para derrotar finalmente a Naraku. Ambos hijos fueron criados conociendo las artes de sus padres. No obstante, era Ayumi la única que había heredado ambas: el poder espiritual y la fuerza de un taijiya. Kagome le había sugerido la posibilidad de volverse sacerdotisa pero Ayumi no quiso renunciar a la tradición de su madre, así que se entrenó en ambas materias. Si bien físicamente no se podía comparar con la fortaleza de su hermano mayor, su poder purificador y agilidad compensaban por mucho aquella deficiencia.

Los años habían pasado en un parpadeo inconcebible. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku nunca podrían olvidar las aventuras que vivieron juntos y jamás podrían romper el fuerte lazo que los unía ahora. Su amistad no hizo más que extenderse en sus hijos quienes eran la prueba viviente de que ellos realmente podían soportar cualquier cosa. Ya sin un Naraku a quien derrotar, sus hijos eran su principal preocupación y dolor de cabeza.

La época de la búsqueda incansable de los fragmentos de la perla había terminado, el tiempo los habían hecho madurar y ser más sabios, pero tal vez la felicidad que disfrutaban los había entumecido.

Suele ser siempre así, las personas suelen adormecerse ante la incesante dicha y tal vez esto hizo que ellos olvidaran algo muy importante, algo que tenían siempre presente cuando Naraku vivía: _que la tranquilidad no dura para siempre_.

- … la perla se completó y Kagome-san ya no pudo regresar a su hogar –terminó Ayumi mientras se asomaba a ver las profundidades del pozo donde hacía años tiraban los restos de los monstruos que atacaban la aldea.

- … Mmmm… no parece que alguien pudiera vivir allí –opinó un niño de cabellos plateados amarrados en una pequeña coleta con dos orejas de perro blancas que sobresalían vistosamente, Seijiro había recuperado su forma natural hacía días. Llevaba en sus manos una cesta llena de frutillas rojas la cual había apoyado al borde de la madera vieja del pozo.- Pero debe ser cierto, debe ser uno de los poderes de Kagome-san… me dijeron que las miko tienen poderes extraordinarios

- ¿Eso te dijo Sesshoumaru-san? –inquirió Ayumi interesada.

- No, chichi-ue limita sus palabras si pretende alabar a alguien –respondió el pequeño hanyou resueltamente, sus orejas titilaron graciosamente cuando lanzó una de las frutillas a su boca.

- ¿Entonces quién fue?

- Ah….

Ayumi se volvió a verlo. Si bien esos días Akai y ella habían asediado al niño para averiguar más de él, siempre que querían ahondar en su pasado él rompía en un silencio incómodo.

- Olvídalo, no hay problema –agregó inmediatamente la joven sonriéndole tratando de reparar su indiscreción. Seijiro desvió la mirada apenado.

- Y… Ayumi-san –volvió a continuar el niño- … siempre has sido taijiya ¿no?

- Sí –ella dejó de observar el pozo y se volvió al arbusto cubierto por una capa de redondas y brillantes frutillas, Seijiro la siguió con la canasta automáticamente- kaa-san y tou-san me enseñaron todo lo que sé –no pudo evitar la nota de orgullo ante el comentario.

- Ayumi-san –repitió tentativamente- desde hace un tiempo quiero hacerte una pregunta… ¿puedo?

- Dime

- Si tú eres una taijiya… ¿Cómo puedes tener amistad con un hanyou?- Seijiro había abandonado su faceta risueña por una seria. Ayumi comprendió que no era la sola curiosidad lo que lo movía a hacer esa pregunta.

- ¿Te parece que no debería ser así? –preguntó la joven amablemente.

- No… no es eso, es que… no es común… además… -Seijiro volvió a desviar su mirada, sus ojos dorados fueron a parar hacia algún punto de la espesura del bosque que estaba frente a ellos.

- ¡Oigan!

Seijiro y Ayumi se volvieron inmediatamente para ver a Akai aterrizar de un salto directamente en frente de ellos. De haber estado Kagome en ese momento, ella hubiese podido confundir perfectamente esa imagen con la de un Inuyasha y Sango jóvenes junto con un infante Sesshoumaru. El parecido de los hijos era asombroso sobre todo el de Akai con su padre salvo que éste había decidido vestir de manera menos vistosa y gustaba, a diferencia de Inuyasha, usar calzado.

- ¿Todavía están en eso? Ya nos están llamando para almorzar –anunció jovialmente. Otro rasgo que diferenciaba a Akai de Inuyasha era la personalidad, él había heredado definitivamente la confianza de Kagome.

Ayumi quedó medio aturdida cuando vio a Seijiro sonriendo repentinamente ante la aparición de Akai, había abandonado tan rápidamente su semblante de seriedad que por un momento ella creyó haberlo imaginado.

- ¡Itoko! –el pequeño hanyou dio un salto con la canasta llena puesta en su cabeza y se posó alegremente en frente de Akai, Ayumi se maravilló ante la demostración de equilibrio de Seijiro, ninguna frutilla había caído del cesto.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la aldea dejando nuevamente el pozo solo, dada la corta información que les podía dar el pequeño a ellos respecto de su vida, Ayumi y Akai no hacían más que bombardearlo de todas las historias que sabían acerca de las aventuras que habían vivido sus padres en busca de la perla de Shikon. Seijiro ciertamente parecía no cansarse nunca que incluso Ayumi tenía la ligera impresión de que era el último en dormir en la casa de Inuyasha.

Era algo innegable para Ayumi que Seijiro era aún más hiperactivo que Akai mismo, característica que suponía que se le quitaría con el tiempo aunque tenía sus reservas. Ella no estaba segura, pero le parecía incluso que la llegada del hanyou era como si Kagome e Inuyasha hubiesen tenido otro hijo; si los aldeanos llegaban a esa conclusión de sólo ver a la familia, estarían totalmente excusados. Ella sospechaba que el entusiasmo de Kagome por tener a Seijiro en casa iba mucho más allá de la mera alegría de ser hospitalario sino que tal vez le hacía recordar mucho los primeros años de Akai. Incluso Ayumi había entre escuchado el otro día a Inuyasha hablando con Seijiro algo acerca de no dejarse ver fácilmente cuando se está en su forma humana. Ciertamente, si Ayumi alguna vez escuchó que Sesshoumaru era frío y arrogante, era evidente que no despertaba un sentimiento de hermandad pero ello parecía no importarle mucho a Inuyasha o Kagome… o al menos parecían haberlo olvidado. También podía decir con facilidad que Seijiro parecía no estar acostumbrado a un trato impersonal y severo, y eso podía asegurarlo a primera vista.

En una parte del camino a Akai se le ocurrió cargar a su primo en sus hombros, la decisión no pudo ser más celebrada por Seijiro quien parecía de alguna manera acostumbrado a ello. Ambos parecían niños tambaleándose en el camino de regreso, algo que sus padres nunca pudieron hacer: jugar.

- Ya se estaban demorando demasiado –comentó Inuyasha. Los jóvenes se detuvieron por un momento para saludar a todos. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentados alrededor de un mantel puesto cuidadosamente sobre la hierba sobre el cual había una variedad de alimentos.

- Vaya… Kagome-san¿es esto lo que dijo que era un mic… nic… algo así? –inquirió inmediatamente Seijiro sentándose al lado de la miko.

- Picnic –respondió y le dirigió una sonrisa maternal al hanyou, este movió su grácil rostro y sonrió también, Ayumi tuvo la acertada impresión de que Kagome se estaba resistiendo a pellizcarle las mejillas al pequeño, tal vez por temor a no parar una vez que lo hiciera.

- Continúe Kagome-san… -dijo de repente Kohaku, el hijo mayor de Sango y Miroku quien miró tentativamente a Akai- estaba contando de la vez en que Akai estaba aprendiendo a usar la espada de Inuyasha-san y…

- Ahhhh…. ¿Otra vez esa misma historia? –interrumpió Akai ruidosamente mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre, era como si un reflejo juvenil se hubiera colocado al lado de él- ¡ya la han contado miles de veces!

- Es porque es de nuestras favoritas –opinó Ayumi

- Es porque fuiste muy tarado –se mofó Inuyasha

- ¡Tou-san¡ ¡Se supone que deberías apoyarme! O al menos no decir algo tan hiriente, kaa-san se pasó los primeros años hablándote de mi autoestima.

- Y parece que escuchó todo lo que le dije por cómo eres ahora –intervino Kagome.

- Kaa-san ¿tú también? –Akai puso una fingida expresión derrotada.

- En realidad, cuando se trata de escuchar tus anécdotas, todos somos tus enemigos –agregó Ayumi.

- Mmmm yo no me burlaría tanto si tomara en cuenta lo que te pasó ayer –dijo Miroku con voz sugestiva.

- ¡Tou-san!¡Dijiste que no lo contarías! –interpuso poniéndose ligeramente colorada, lo cual no hizo más que despertar el interés de los demás.

- Ayumi tiene razón –dijo seriamente Kohaku- Tou-san si le diste tu palabra entonces no te molestes… Yo lo contaré.

Seijiro miraba sonriente y escuchaba todo lo que se decía. Él jamás había estado en una reunión familiar, y ciertamente nunca tuvo cómo. La sensación de festividad era nueva y el sentimiento de estar dentro de la familia también. A pesar de que aquella alegría singular creada por el grupo se estaba esparciendo por su mente como agua en tierra seca, él no podía dejar de pensar en la razón por la cual había venido a aquella aldea. Era el resultado de intentar disfrazar sus propios problemas y de estar cobijado por la idea o tal vez la esperanza de que pudiera olvidarlos eventualmente. Aquella posibilidad se hacía más fuerte al estar al lado de la familia de su tío y sus amigos, personas de las que sólo había escuchado hablar como si se tratase de una historia lejana, y no sólo se hacían reales sino también le ofrecían algo que él estaba buscando: consuelo.

- ¡Kagome-sama!

Todos interrumpieron repentinamente su plática cuando un la voz de un niño resonó a lo lejos. Éste se acercó corriendo al grupo apenas divisó a Kagome. Seijiro se extrañó al notar que el niño no mostró ninguna mueca al ver a Inuyasha, Akai o a él. Era evidente que ellos eran hanyou, pero no lo era el porqué de la falta de miedo.

- Ohayou, Kagome-sama, minna-san –saludó el niño luego de respirar hondo por la agitación al haber apresurado el paso.

- Ohayou –respondieron todos en distintos tiempos, Seijiro hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?¿Hay algún problema en la aldea? –preguntó Kagome sonriéndole.

- No… eh… lo que pasa es que usted le dio medicina a kaa-san ayer –explicó el niño. Seijiro recordaba haber visto a Kagome recetándole ciertas hierbas medicinales a una mujer. Realmente él nunca se había acercado a la aldea o a sus aldeanos, su único contacto con humanos era con los de la familia de Miroku y Sango, aquellos personajes de esas maravillosas historias que había escuchado desde que había nacido. -… y bueno… lo que pasa es que hoy se me cayó al piso y ya no se puede tomar… por eso…

- Quieres que te dé más medicina –terminó Kagome notando que le resultaba embarazoso al niño admitir su propia torpeza- no hay problema, puedo hacerlo –sonrió.

- ¿En serio? Gracias, gracias

Seijiro bajó la vista cuando por un momento los ojos del niño se deslizó por cada uno de los que estaba en la reunión, evidentemente todos le eran conocidos al aldeano ya que ellos eran los protectores de aquel poblado. Kagome se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a entrar a su casa pero se detuvo en seco.

- Oh, es cierto –emitió con un dejo de sorpresa- lo siento, no recordé que esa era mi última reserva de medicina para el dolor de cabeza. –el niño tardó unos segundos luego de escuchar esto para bajar la cabeza, apenado.

- Oh ¿es dolor de cabeza? –intervino Ayumi repentinamente- tenemos mucha de esa hierba de la vez anterior que salí a recolectar ¿cierto, oni-san?

- Sí… pero fue 'salimos a recolectar', no fuiste tú sola –acotó el taijiya, Ayumi lo ignoró y se levantó de su sitio justo como lo había hecho Kagome.

- Si me esperan puedo traer un poco enseguida –anunció, Sango y Miroku asintieron al buen gesto de su hija.

- Por mientras puedes quedarte para acompañarnos –le ofreció Kagome al niño.

- ¡Ah! –emitió Seijiro involuntariamente, de repente todos los ojos estaban encima de él- ehhh…. Yo, quisiera acompañarte, Ayumi-san –agregó rápidamente y le agregó a su petición una encantadora sonrisa. Nadie se podría negar nunca a su sonrisa, era un efecto que causaba con el que él nunca había pedido nacer, pero que aprovechaba siempre de presentarse la oportunidad.

En realidad, la casa de los exterminadores estaba muy cerca de la de Inuyasha y Kagome, pero se ubicaba casi al borde de la aldea, muy cerca al bosque. Ayumi le explicó en el camino que era por motivos de defensa para del poblado, ya que los youkai siempre provenían del bosque. Seijiro se sintió realmente aliviado tener que abandonar el picnic que tenía ahora un nuevo integrante y no pudo tener mejor excusa, aunque realmente, estar con Ayumi no presentaba ninguna tortura para él. Ella se comportaba como una hermana mayor y Seijiro no podía estar más cómodo. Cada día, Seijiro encontraba más semejanza entre Ayumi y Sango, la poderosa taijiya del que él siempre había escuchado en aquellos relatos de aventura que había escuchado de Rin. Las facciones eran idénticas, lo único que podía separar a Ayumi de ser el clon de su madre era su cabello que era tan negro como el de Miroku.

- Bien, ya lo encontré –Ayumi le mostró un pequeño paquete a Seijiro mientras cerraba la puerta de un cuarto que tenía un fuerte olor a plantas. Seijiro asintió.

- Ayumi-san –dijo una vez que se encaminaron para regresar donde estaban los demás- ¿conoces bien a ese niño? –preguntó abiertamente mientras caminaban.

- Mmmmm lo he visto algunas veces… no es que lo conozca como conozco a Akai –sonrió la taijiya.

- Mmmm….

Seijiro miró el paisaje delante de él sin mirarlo realmente.

- Ayumi-san… ¿pueden los taijiya ser amigos de los hanyou?

Ayumi esta vez se volvió a verlo más detenidamente.

- ¿Pueden los humanos y los hanyou ser amigos?... ¿realmente pueden?¿Es una idea estúpida?¿Somos tan diferentes?¿Es así?

Seijiro miraba directamente a los ojos de Ayumi esta vez, casi suplicante por una respuesta, casi como si temiera a la misma. Ella lo observó por un momento con una expresión sorprendida, luego se hincó para estar a la altura de los ojos del hanyou. Era evidente para ella que esa pregunta era muy importante para Seijiro y que detrás de ella había un trasfondo y una historia que ella aún desconocía.

Ayumi ordenó algunas de sus palabras antes de poder responderle, en el instante en que iba a articular la primera palabra, Seijiro frunció repentinamente el entrecejo y se volvió hacia el bosque como si algo inusual hubiese llamado su atención.

- ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió la joven mirando hacia la misma dirección, algo en su interior le decía que era algo importante, era la primera vez además que veía al niño con una expresión tan grave.

- Es él –dijo en un suave susurro antes de emprender la carrera hacia aquella dirección en una velocidad que Ayumi nunca había visto en él, su figura blanca se hizo diminuta al instante. La joven no tardó en reaccionar para seguir al pequeño lo más rápido que sus habilidades le ofrecían. Ella ya sabía de la fortaleza de los hanyou por lo que no se sorprendió mucho al ver que el niño la superaba físicamente. Aún no sabía de qué se trataba esa repentina persecución pero por nada del mundo podía dejar solo al sobrino de Inuyasha.

Seijiro se internó al bosque casi en un silbido, cuando Ayumi notó que no se escuchaba ningún sonido dentro de la espesura supo que algo andaba mal. El niño se detuvo de golpe tan de pronto que Ayumi pensó por un segundo que algo malo le había sucedido, ella no tardó mucho en darle alcance.

- ¿Qué sucede? –volvió a preguntar esta vez en un murmullo, Seijiro había levantado su cara y respiraba hondamente. Ayumi supo que estaba tratando de captar una esencia, pero no sabía de qué o de quién. El silencio continuaba, ni siquiera se podía escuchar el trinar común de las aves, Seijiro bajó la cabeza lentamente y luego le dirigió a Ayumi una mirada con un semblante confundido y triste.

- ¿Qué…?

- Pensé… -comenzó el hanyou- lo siento, Ayumi-san. Pensé que era… pero ya no percibo nada… debió haber sido mi imaginación… creo.

Por un momento, Ayumi creyó que Seijiro iba a romper a llorar como un niño que se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba perdido, pero no cayó ni una sola lágrima.

- ¿Quién creías que era?

El pequeño no respondió sólo sostuvo la mirada en el suelo húmedo, su expresión cada vez era más lastimera como si las esperanzas que había abrigado por un instante aún siguieran destruyéndose. Ella comprendió que él no iba a decir nada por el momento, y que de hacerlo tal vez entonces sería inevitable que llorara inconteniblemente.

- Vamos… -dijo tomándole la mano suavemente, el niño no se opuso y los dos iniciaron nuevamente el regreso.

- Lo siento mucho, Ayumi-san –musitó Seijiro en un hilo de voz.

Caminaron por el bosque en silencio hasta que divisaron a lo lejos la casa de Ayumi. Seijiro continuaba cabizbajo y pensativo, era como si aquella falsa expectativa que había tenido hacía unos minutos hubiese sido lo que había estado esperando aquellos días, al menos esa impresión tuvo Ayumi.

El camino a través de la espesura era claro pero el silencio de repente se hizo más aplastante, un presentimiento se apoderó de la joven y eso le hizo volverse bruscamente.

Fue como si los segundos se hubieran expandido, Ayumi vio con sorpresa cómo una colosal bestia negruzca se abalanzaba sobre ellos con las fauces abiertas. No tuvo que pensarlo siquiera, sus reflejos actuaron por ella, empujó a Seijiro y saltó lo más lejos que pudo del súbito ataque del youkai. Un ruido estruendoso inundó el bosque, como si un árbol hubiera caído, cuando la embestida de la bestia fue a dar al suelo. Ayumi extrajo rápidamente la daga que siempre llevaba escondida en el antebrazo pero el youkai fue más rápido. De la nada estiró un largo brazo que parecía más un tentáculo deforme y atrapó la cintura de la joven levantándola por los aires en el acto. Ayumi ahogó un grito, pero trató de concentrarse en esa situación. Fue entonces cuando se encontró directamente con los cinco ojos naranjas y enormes del youkai mirándola fijamente a ella.

De repente un resplandor rápido apareció de la nada y dio con uno de los ojos del monstruo encegueciéndolo al instante, la bestia bramó ensordecedoramente.

- ¡Déjala ahora! –gritó Seijiro, de sus garras emanaba un brillo que Ayumi no había visto antes pero el youkai parecía ahora más renuente a dejarla, no obstante, dirigió ahora toda su atención al hanyou. Ayumi aprovechó el momento y apuntó la daga a un segundo ojo, el más grande de los cuatro que quedaban.

El monstruo volvió a rugir y lanzó a la joven con violencia, ella se estrelló contra un árbol haciendo un sonido sordo. El youkai se movía incontrolablemente por el dolor y se dirigía furioso para arremeter contra ella en represaría. Ayumi se dio cuenta de que su situación era realmente grave cuando no pudo moverse por un dolor punzante que provenía de su abdomen, el monstruo ya casi estaba sobre ella.

- ¡Ayumi-san!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero el golpe que esperaba nunca llegó. Escuchó que algo pesado caía en frente de ella y esperó unos segundos que parecieron mucho más largos antes de abrir los ojos lentamente.

Una silueta oscura estaba delante de ella, guardando en su funda una larga espada. Los colores se ordenaron y las líneas se definieron, Ayumi pudo ver cabello largo y plateado ondear suavemente. La figura se volvió para verla.

- ¿Estás bien? –inquirió una voz que ella nunca había escuchado. Era un youkai, definitivamente debía ser un youkai. Tenía los ojos dorados como los de Inuyasha, su piel era muy blanca y sus orejas eran puntiagudas. Sus vestimentas totalmente negras hacían un contraste con su cabello plateado. Ayumi había abierto la boca en sorpresa.

- ¿Sesshoumaru… san? –había escuchado varias veces historias de él, pero le extrañó ver que quien estaba en frente de él no parecía ser mayor que Akai o ella. El youkai esbozó una sonrisa, como si lo que acabara de escuchar le causara cierta gracia.

- Seijiro, tú sí estas bien ¿verdad? –inquirió el personaje, Ayumi vio como Seijiro que estaba a unos metros lejos de ellos dibujaba lentamente una pronunciada sonrisa ante la figura de aquel nuevo personaje.

- No esperaba mostrarme, esa no era la idea –continuó el youkai, su voz era suave, calma y tranquilizadora- esperaba que fueras más cuidadoso ¿qué sucedió?

Antes de que Ayumi pudiera deducir la identidad de su salvador, Seijiro había saltado como un rayo y se colgó del cuello del youkai en un abrazo efusivo en el que un humano normal hubiera muerto por estrangulación.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –exclamó con alegría, su carita blanca se cubrió de un rosado pálido- ¡Oni-san sabía que vendrías!

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

* * *

Holas! Soy la autora, esta es una historia un tanto larga así que les pido que tengan paciencia y no pierdan el interés! Sé que es un fic un tanto diferente porque los personajes principales de la serie aquí tienen un papel secundario, lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que para eso son los fanficitions, para rellenar los vacíos! ;) -y ciertamente a mi siempre me ha gustado saber que pasó después del final de una historia.

Por cierto, ya se habrán dado cuenta que hay algunas diferencias con el final del manga. Eso es porque inicié la historia antes de que el manga terminara, así que ahora solo resta terminarla!

En fin, cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibido, siéntanse en casa :)

**Mini diccionario del Capítulo:**

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Chichi-ue**: Padre que estás por encima de mí. En suma, es una forma muy respetuosa de dirigirse a su padre.

**Hanyou**: Hombre mitad youkai.

**Itoko**: Primo.

**Kaa-san**: Mamá o madre.

**Konnichiwa**: Hola

**Miko**: Sacerdotisa.

**Minna**: Todos.

**Ohayou**: Buenos días.

**Oni-san**: Hermano mayor.

**Taijiya**: Exterminador.

**Tou-san**: Papá o padre.

**Youkai**: Demonio.


	2. Buscando al espectro

**

* * *

**

**Destinado a no ser: una historia sin futuro**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo dos: Buscando al espectro**

* * *

Ayumi escuchó unos cuchicheos lejanos muy familiares, pero ignoraba de dónde venían. Todo estaba muy negro, muy oscuro, no podía ver ni siquiera sus propias manos, pero sentía algo frío en su nuca. Algo muy frío. 

Ella se incorporó bruscamente como si hubiera emergido de las profundidades de un río y tomara la primera bocanada de aire.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó la voz cautelosa de Miroku, ella se giró para verlo como si su presencia estuviese fuera de lugar en ese momento.

- ¿Dónde estoy?¿Y Seijiro-chan?

Su padre la sujetó suavemente de los hombros y la instó a recostarse nuevamente.

- Está bien, tranquila, te golpeaste la cabeza y te desmayaste.

Ella seguía sin entender, en algún momento había perdido el hilo de la secuencia de los hechos. Las ideas comenzaron a ordenarse en su cabeza como un pequeño rompecabezas. El bosque, Seijiro, el monstruo, un dolor agudo en sus costillas y…

- ¡Sesshoumaru-san! –exclamó volviendo a levantarse de golpe. – O… no era él… era…. Era el hermano de Seijiro.

Sus padres y su hermano que estaban al lado de ella la miraron por un largo tiempo como si hubieran hallado algo anormal en la cara de Ayumi.

- Debiste tener un sueño –dijo su padre acariciándole la cabeza protectoramente.

- No, tou-san –Ayumi frunció el entrecejo- Yo lo vi, estaba allí, él derrotó al monstruo… él…

- Ayumi-san

Una voz diminuta se escucho de repente, la joven se inclinó para ver la carita preocupada del pequeño Seijiro asomarse por detrás del hombro de Miroku.

- Ayumi-san ¿estás bien?

- Seijiro-chan…. tú lo viste ¿cierto? Él venció al monstruo que nos atacó ¿Dónde está ahora?

Miroku y Sango observaron con el ceño fruncido a su hija mientras la perplejidad se escribía en sus rostros, luego se volvieron para ver al hanyou que había enmudecido. La expresión de preocupación que tenía su angelical e infantil rostro se había convertido en una de confusión.

- ¿De quién hablas, Ayumi-san?

Un silencio denso inundó la habitación.

- Los únicos que estuvimos allí fuimos nosotros, no había nadie más…

Ayumi bajó la cabeza lentamente sabiendo que los ojos de todos aún estaban sobre ella. Estuvo a punto de gritar '¡Pero yo lo vi¡Pero yo lo vi!', no obstante, descartó la idea cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera ella se creería y su hermano, Kohaku, sospecharía abiertamente de su cordura.

- Fue un sueño –dijo su madre tranquilizadoramente- o te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte pero sea como sea tienes que descansar. Tuviste una contusión muy fuerte en el abdomen.

Ayumi accedió silenciosamente, su mente era ahora una enredadera de preguntas sin respuesta. Antes de cerrar los ojos miró de soslayo el rostro de Seijiro. Sus pequeños ojos dorados parecieron brillar aún después de que ella se hubiera dormido.

¿Por qué mintió?

Ella estaba completamente segura de que no fue una ilusión, un sueño o un producto desesperado de su imaginación. El rostro de ese joven aún estaba en su mente, era alguien a quien nunca había visto y a quien, dudaba mucho, pudiera siquiera imaginar. Los cabellos de aquel youkai eran largos y plateados, mucho más largos que los de ella y, según podía recordar, también estaban atados en una coleta alta como la de Seijiro. Tal vez fue porque sus ropajes eran totalmente negros que a Ayumi le pareció en ese breve momento que su piel blanquecina brillaba como su cabello y sus ojos. Era muy parecido a Seijiro pero con ciertas diferencias, aunque ambos conservaban aquellos rasgos finos que, asumía, debían ser los de Sesshoumaru.

Definitivamente, no podía haberlo soñado o imaginado. Alguien verdaderamente hermoso no podía ser producto de una elaboración mental.

Entonces¿por qué Seijiro negaba su existencia?

Debía haber un motivo oculto. Su hermano mayor le había salvado la vida, si algo le debía era gratitud.

¿Cuál era la razón de quitarle ese mérito?

La mañana siguiente se inició con la visita de Akai, cosa que en realidad sucedía siempre teniendo que guardar cama o no. Aquella era una costumbre que tenían desde niños, era inevitable que se vieran al menos cinco horas seguidas al día. A pesar de que ella tenía amigas en la aldea, desconocía la razón de su predilección por Akai. Tal vez era porque lo conocía desde que eran bebés, tal vez era porque sus padres también eran amigos, tal vez porque siendo un hanyou, él podía entender mejor la profesión de ella, ya que él también era un protector de la aldea. Sea como fuere, Akai siempre se las arreglaba para hacerle reír y además, él era su mejor amigo.

- … y parece que nadie tiene una suerte como la tuya –Akai continuaba hablando en un tono sarcástico- justo el día en que no llevas a Hiraikotsu, te encuentras con un monstruo…

Ayumi aún bostezaba, en frente a ella tenía su desayuno caliente en una bandeja. Lo único bueno de estar herida era que no tenía que cocinar. Su cocina era por opinión general, un desastre.

- Felizmente, kaa-san me había dicho que fuera a buscarte porque demorabas mucho y entonces percibí la esencia de ese monstruo… bueno, fue un alivio que estuvieras con Seijiro-chan… bueno, tú lo ayudaste a derrotar al monstruo mientras él se distraía contigo, supongo que te tomó desprevenida que…

La mención de ese nombre hizo que Ayumi terminara de despertar.

- Akai –lo cortó la taijiya- ¿Dónde está Seijiro-chan ahora?

- ¿Seijiro-chan?... Se quedó con kaa-san, quizo ayudarla a cocinar, luego va a venir a visitarte. Es un buen primo ¿no crees?

- Akai, tú fuiste el primero que llegó allí ¿cierto? –Ayumi no se fue con rodeos, no había nadie en quien más confiara que en Akai- ¿Tú no viste al hermano mayor de Seijiro?

- Mmmm…. –Akai sonrió ampliamente- Sí, algo así escuché…

- ¿Qué?

- Kohaku me dijo que soñaste que viste a Sesshoumaru-san –dijo con curiosidad, las esperanzas de Ayumi volvieron a desmoronarse- hubiese sido más interesante que soñaras que viste a Naraku… siempre he querido saber como era ese tipo…

- ¡Akai! –Ayumi subió la voz y lo miró apremiante. Él, que estaba sentado desembarazadamente, enderezó su columna ante la llamada de atención como si le hubieran tirado agua fría.

- ¿Qué? –el hanyou cambió su expresión entusiasta por una que a Kagome le haría recordar mucho a cuando le decía 'Osuwari' a Inuyasha.

- ¿No viste nada? –inquirió mirándolo directamente- Pero tú ni siquiera necesitas ver… ¿no percibiste una nueva esencia? Eres un hanyou… claro¡tu olfato es suficiente!- Ayumi dijo lo último para ella misma y sonrió para sí como cuando uno se da cuenta que acaba de hacer una torpeza.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que la joven miró a Akai esperando una respuesta, éste parecía confundido y Ayumi ya estaba empezando a pensar de que lo estaba asustando.

- Emmm… -balbuceó con lo que pudo lograr para que su voz sonara seria- no había nadie más que tú y Seijiro-chan… al menos no pude percibir a nadie más que a ustedes… bueno, ustedes y el monstruo ese.

Nuevamente hubo silencio, pero esta vez Ayumi ya no miraba al hanyou. No podía ser que hubiera recibido la misma respuesta de Seijiro, sus padres y ahora de Akai. Pero ella sabía que algo no encajaba en todo eso, algo andaba mal… simplemente no podía ser. Ese joven de cabellos plateados era real, debía ser real, ella misma lo vio.

- … Ayumi… ¿estás bien?

Aquella fue una pregunta retórica, Ayumi no respondió.

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

No tuvieron que pasar muchos días para que la taijiya recuperara su fuerza habitual y volviera a su rutina usual. No obstante, Ayumi no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido y también notaba que era la única que lo hacía. Le perturbaba que ni Inuyasha ni Akai hubieran advertido nada, ya que ellos eran hanyou tenían un sentido del olfato ultrasensible pero Akai negaba la intervención de un tercero y Ayumi ni siquiera había considerado preguntarle a Inuyasha lo mismo. Si había alguien que podía corroborar su historia, era Seijiro, pero ella había decidido no tocar más el tema con él, más bien se había limitado a sólo observar todo lo que hiciera sigilosamente. No podía dejar de notar que el niño se había comenzado a mostrar más alegre esos días. Ella había tratado de actuar de la misma manera de siempre frente a él, a pesar de ello, una parte de sí misma no permitía que su apariencia tierna e inocente la hiciera dudar. Él había mentido, independientemente de que conociera o no la razón y fuera justificable o no ella no pensaba abandonar la idea de llegar al fondo del asunto.

Si algo había heredado de sus padres, no cabía duda que debía ser perseverancia… aunque Sango había señalado muchas veces que Ayumi tenía algo que le hacía recordar mucho a Kagome. Aquella característica verdaderamente suya.

_Obstinación._

- Trata de hacerlo más rápido –indicó Sango, Ayumi obedeció al instante y Hiraikotsu giró sobre sus manos a mayor velocidad. –Ahora lánzalo.

La joven tomó impulso y arrojó el gigantesco boomerang por los aires, éste cortó el viento hasta hacerse un punto negro en el cielo y luego regresó a su poseedora quien lo recibió ágilmente retrocediendo un poco por la potencia del arma.

- Woa –emitió Akai en un silbido- da miedo ¿cierto? –Seijiro que estaba sentado a su costado asintió con la cabeza risueñamente.

Los dos hanyou espectaban uno de los tantos entrenamientos de Ayumi. La joven hizo caso omiso a sus comentarios y se focalizó nuevamente en Hiraikotsu. Encontraba aquellas prácticas relajantes y mucho más esos días donde tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Un destello de poder espiritual resplandeció en el boomerang y regresó nuevamente a la taijiya.

_¿Por qué Seijiro no admite que su hermano estuvo allí?_

Hiraikotsu volvió a encenderse de energía purificadora, Ayumi hacía girar rápidamente la inmensa arma entre sus manos.

_Ese sujeto dijo algo… 'No esperaba mostrarme…'_

La energía se incrementó más y más.

_¿Significa que él había estado escondido?_

Ayumi lanzó nuevamente el boomerang y este dibujó un arco en el aire.

_Y que tal si él… aún estuviese allí… escondido._

- ¡Ayumi cuidado!

La joven regresó a la realidad y saltó en un acto reflejo. En el instante siguiente Hiraikotsu se estrelló violentamente justo en el punto donde ella había estado.

- … Gomen… -se disculpó mientras observaba el rastro de la trayectoria que había dejado el boomerang en la tierra.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Sango acercándose para asegurarse que su hija estuviera bien para luego agregar con severidad- No estabas concentrada, debes prestar atención siempre aún sea una práctica, debes tomarlo como si fuera real. Nunca olvides eso.

- Sí… lo siento, kaa-san… mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

Sango suspiró, ser madre y a la vez instructora había sido siempre su papel para con Ayumi y era algo a veces difícil cuando sabía que debía ser imparcial con ella y a la vez no podía serlo. No obstante, ello no evitaba que fuera siempre comprensiva.

- Es mejor que descanses por hoy –dijo tranquilamente, Ayumi asintió a la orden resignada- pero eso no significa que debas guardar a Hiraikotsu –agregó al instante- la mejor manera de familiarizarte con tu arma es portándola siempre.

- Lo sé…

Ayumi miró por sobre el hombro de su madre al inmenso boomerang empotrado en la tierra. Ella podía manejarlo a la perfección y aunque había oído que en su juventud su madre siempre había llevado a Hiraikotsu consigo, ella no veía una necesidad imperante de que ella hiciera lo mismo. Sango sonrió satisfecha y se marchó al poco rato declarando así el entrenamiento terminado. Ayumi se recostó en el pasto, exhausta, mientras Akai y Seijiro se sentaban al lado de ella.

- Estuvo muy bien –inició Akai como usualmente hacía- salvo la parte en que casi te matas.

- ¿En qué pensabas Ayumi-san? –inquirió el pequeño hanyou, Ayumi giró su cabeza para ver sus dos ojitos dorados brillando con la luz de la tarde fijos en ella.

_Pensaba en donde demonios estará ese condenado hermano tuyo que nos salvó la vida._

- En nada realmente…-respondió volviendo su vista para otro lado por temor de que de alguna manera la verdad saltara en su rostro.

- Oye –dijo de repente Akai mientras se recostaba también en la hierba- Ayumi… ¿te fastidia algo últimamente?

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, si bien él no era precisamente la persona más observadora del mundo tal vez era la cercanía de ambos lo que le daba más facilidad para distinguir las inquietudes de ella. Ayumi no tenía que volverse para saber que Akai la miraba de reojo.

- No¿por qué lo dices? –mintió con la vista directa en el cielo de la tarde. El hanyou guardó silencio, ella supo que estaba analizando su expresión en busca de algún indicio que demostrara lo contrario de lo que ella decía.

- Me parece que has estado actuando algo extraño desde la vez en que te atacó ese monstruo –explicó, un inusual gesto de seriedad se reflejó en el rostro de Akai.

- Te parece.

- ¿Segura?

- No te lo diría si no estuviese segura.

- … podrías contármelo y no se lo diré a nadie… -ofreció con una tono de voz tentativo- Seijiro tampoco lo dirá ¿cierto? –Ayumi vio por el rabillo del ojo al niño que parecía que se había quedado suspendido en el tiempo, mirándola pensativo.

- Debo regresar –emitió Seijiro de repente levantándose de su sitio- le dije a Kagome-san que le ayudaría a hacer la cena… nos vemos.

Ayumi y Akai lo vieron alejarse rápidamente hasta hacerse un punto negro.

- Yo también me marcho –declaró la joven al instante siguiente, sabía que Akai no tenía intenciones de terminar la conversación. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de sus ropajes negros de taijiya.

- Espera… -Akai se incorporó en un segundo pero Ayumi ya había tomado a Hiraikotsu, dispuesta a marcharse- ¿soy yo o todos están actuando raro?

- Tú también deberías regresar, sobre todo hoy -declaró para ponerle fin a la conversación, Akai la miró extrañado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hoy es cuando la luna está por la mitad.

Akai miró al cielo y luego a su amiga.

- Lo había olvidado por completo –dijo antes de reír tontamente.

Ayumi vio como a lo lejos Akai se hacía una pequeña mota hasta desaparecer de la vista. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y el cielo mostraba mil colores inestables, la joven permaneció allí hasta mucho tiempo después de que aparecieron las primeras estrellas.

Pasó las horas mirando el firmamento aún tendida en el pasto, cavilando. Aunque no se lo hubiera puesto a pensar demasiado, aquella era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un misterio sin resolver como los que habían afrontado sus padres cuando jóvenes. Y ello en cierta forma la entusiasmaba.

En lo que trató de deliberar poco fue en recordar que le había mentido a Akai. Aunque en realidad no fue difícil, el problema era que ella siempre le había dicho la verdad y nunca le había ocultado nada incluso las cosas más triviales. De alguna manera, aquella situación era algo que no podía compartir con su mejor amigo y ello era algo que la desconcertaba un poco.

Cuando una perfecta media luna se definió en el firmamento, la taijiya se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde como para inventar excusas de su tardanza en casa y se dispuso a marcharse. Tomó a Hiraikotsu sobre su espalda y le dio un último vistazo al bosque que se extendía muy delante de ella, silencioso y oscuro.

Tal vez en las profundidades de aquel bosque estaba aquel sujeto. Tal vez estaba allí, observando.

Caminó por unos minutos sin prisa con los brazos cruzados para amilanar el frío de la noche.

Fue casi como si lo percibiera de alguna forma inexplicable o fuera simplemente su intuición de taijiya; ella se volvió para ver a lo lejos una diminuta figura blanca que provenía de la casa de Inuyasha. Los reflejos de Ayumi actuaron por ella y por inercia se recostó en el pasto y se escondió detrás de la elevación en la tierra producto de la propia geografía del lugar. La silueta no tuvo que acercarse demasiado como para que ella supiera que se trataba de Seijiro. Ayumi comprobó con alivio que el viento estaba de su lado, así que dejó de preocuparse porque el niño descubriera que ella estaba cerca por su olfato. La joven lo siguió con los ojos hasta que el hanyou se detuvo en frente del bosque para volverse y a ver el campo que estaba dejando atrás. Ella asumió que era para cerciorarse que no era seguido por nadie, justo para reafirmar las sospechas que desde hacía un tiempo se estaban cocinando en su mente.

Seijiro penetró el follaje en un movimiento rápido y su resplandor blanco que era fortalecido por la luz de la media luna se consumió por la oscuridad de la frondosidad. Ayumi no perdió tiempo y lo siguió, consiente de que una vez dentro de allí, si el viento le continuaba siendo favorable sólo tendría que preocuparse por no producir más ruido del que usualmente habría en un bosque para no ser descubierta por su propia torpeza. La joven se internó y vio a lo lejos un punto blanco alejándose más rápido de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Ella corrió a toda velocidad procurando ser a la vez sigilosa en sus movimientos. Aquella no era una prueba, era la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes y no debía fallar.

Ayumi siguió la diminuta sombra blanca corriendo a través de árboles negros y arbustos enmarañados hasta que en un momento Seijiro desapareció por completo de su vista. La joven llegó hasta el lugar donde él se había perdido y se detuvo totalmente ignorante de qué dirección tomar. Pero ya había recorrido bastante, la idea de regresar a casa y dejar la búsqueda estancada cruzó por su mente con la misma velocidad con la que se fue. La taijiya avanzó a paso ligero sin saber realmente hacia donde se dirigía, solamente escuchaba el fluir de agua de un río cercano. Sabía que debía ser extremadamente cautelosa pues ahora estaba en territorio de youkai y mononoke. Si iba a ser atacada, estos seres tenían plena ley de hacerlo puesto que esa área era de su dominio y ella era una intrusa.

Se detuvo frente a un gran estanque que ni siquiera ella sabía que existía, alimentada por el río que atravesaba la aldea, aquella laguna parecía un pequeño lago que reflejaba el cielo como un espejo. Ella empezó a impacientarse cuando se dio cuenta de que había transcurrido varios minutos y todavía no había hallado el rastro perdido. Sabía muy bien que si la situación seguía así no importaría cuánto ella quisiera continuar, debería regresar a casa donde seguramente estaría frustrada un mes entero.

Definitivamente, no se marcharía sin obtener algo.

Ayumi frenó sus pensamientos súbitamente cuando escuchó el crujir ligero de una rama detrás de ella. Se tornó instantáneamente para ver a un oso de un tamaño mayor al del usual emergiendo del boscaje para embestirla. La joven saltó lejos de la bestia y la observó por un breve momento. Era un espectáculo horroroso, el animal estaba cubierto por gusanos y un olor hediondo, había perdido pelo en varias zonas de su cuerpo y de sus ojos fulguraba un brillo demoníaco. Ella pudo saber por sus características que en realidad aquella bestia había sido un oso pero que había sido contaminado por una criatura sobrenatural parásita que le había otorgado mayor fuerza y tamaño. Ahora el demonio que habitaba en el interior del animal se alimentaría de él eternamente y viviría tanto como viviera éste.

Y para vivir, necesitaba alimentarse…

La joven asió a Hiraikotsu y tomó impulso al tiempo que el oso corrió velozmente hacia ella, rugiendo. El boomerang cruzó los arbustos a toda velocidad haciendo un silbido ruidoso y le cercenó una pata izquierda a la bestia. Un bramido se extendió por el silencioso lugar al tiempo que el animal caía pesadamente, indefenso y vulnerable. Ayumi podía asegurar ahora que su plan de ser sigilosa estaba tan perdido como la posibilidad de poder hallar una pista sobre el hermano de Seijiro esa noche. Hiraikotsu regresó limpiamente a su mano y ella no vaciló en terminar su tarea. Lo lanzó nuevamente esta vez con mayor potencia y cortó de un tajo la colosal cabeza del oso.

Lo que sucedió luego no pudo ser previsto por la taijiya, la cabeza cortada una vez liberada del resto del cuerpo se arrastró con una velocidad impresionante hacia Ayumi como si se tratara de una serpiente y atrapó su brazo entre sus contaminadas fauces. La joven no pudo siquiera gritar cuando la enorme cabeza se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al centro del pequeño lago que estaba en frente. Aquello era el youkai, que en su último aliento de vida había deseado llevarse también a su asesina a la muerte.

Ayumi se paralizó brevemente por el contacto con el agua que era casi como hielo pero se recuperó al instante y forcejeó escandalosamente con la cabeza del oso dentro del agua. Se dio cuenta de que utilizando la fuerza bruta jamás saldría de aquel lago que era más profundo de lo que parecía, los dientes del oso se habían cerrado en una suerte de jaula perfecta y sus colmillos ahora parecían acero imperturbable. Ayumi sólo sentía que se hundía más y más mientras ella continuaba su pelea inútil hasta que en un momento tocó la suave tierra del fondo. De su boca escapó lo último que le quedaba de oxígeno y cerró los ojos después de ver directamente hacia arriba, al cielo. Las luces de la media luna se filtraban con claridad en el agua y una silueta se hacía más grande. Ella estiró su mano tratando de alcanzarla, pero perdió el conocimiento antes de sentir que alguien tomaba su mano.

Ella abrió los ojos y respiró hondamente, se volteó a un costado y tosió expulsando el agua que había absorbido. Todos sus sentidos comenzaban a volver, sintió que estaba totalmente empapada, sus cabellos pegados a su frente y hacía mucho, mucho frío. Había alguien a su costado, sentado.

- ¿Estás bien?

Jadeando, Ayumi giró lentamente su cabeza para ver a aquella persona. La voz le era excepcionalmente conocida.

Ella no pudo hablar, además de porque no se había recuperado del impacto de estar a punto de ahogarse, se paralizó totalmente. Allí estaba él, el youkai que la había salvado hacía unos días, el hermano mayor de Seijiro. Era el mismo joven de cabellos largos y plateados, ojos dorados que parecían no necesitar de la luz lunar para brillar por sí solos. Sus ropajes negros estaban también empapados y aún goteaban. La observaba detenidamente con una expresión extraña que Ayumi pudo definir como una mezcla de curiosidad e intriga.

Ayumi apartó los ojos para toser nuevamente a un costado, no supo cuanto tiempo se había quedado mirándolo. Él se inclinó un poco como si quisiera saber qué era lo que expulsaba ella de su sistema y tocó su hombro.

- Sí estás bien… ¿cierto?

La joven no lo pensó dos veces, su mente recuperó su rapidez usual con ese contacto. Tomó el antebrazo del youkai y se volvió al instante para verlo con una sonrisa triunfante. Los ojos de él se dilataron en sorpresa mientras un campo de energía se creaba alrededor de ellos, lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran los dos, lo suficientemente pequeño para que ninguno de ellos se moviera más de lo que debiera.

Una de las lecciones de su padre, Miroku, que fue fortalecida con las enseñanzas de Kagome: un campo de energía espiritual para apartar a seres sobrenaturales… o atraparlos.

- ¿Qué es esto? –exigió saber el youkai al instante, la sonrisa de la joven se amplió más.

- Un campo de energía ¿no lo ves? –la sensación de victoria se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, se apoyó en sus brazos para estar a la misma altura que el muchacho- mis familiares no tardarán en venir a buscarme y te encontrarán.

_Y al final verán que eres real._

- ¿Éstas loca?¡Acabo de salvarte la vida! –señaló el joven, Ayumi supuso que así se vería Sesshoumaru molesto.

- ¡Pues no te lo pedí!¿Qué esperabas?¿Dinero?¿O que te devolviera el favor? –contestó al instante.

- No, solo ¡gratitud!

- Pues no me hubieras salvado para empezar.

- ¿Querías ahogarte?

- Bueno¡gracias!¿Contento?

- Por favor, Ayumi-san

Interrumpió de repente la voz de Seijiro. Los dos dejaron de discutir y miraron al pequeño hanyou que estaba parado al lado de ellos. Ayumi supo que él había estado allí todo el tiempo pero que ella no se había percatado de su presencia.

- Seijiro-chan… así que sí existía tu hermano ¿verdad? –espetó la joven, ahora tenía toda una retahíla de reclamos que soltar- ¡la vez pasada mentiste!¡¿Por qué?!

- Lo sé, Ayumi-san –continuó Seijiro, su expresión era suplicante y sincera, por un breve momento le hizo recordar a la joven cuando él le había hecho aquella pregunta tan extraña sobre los hanyou y los humanos- Lo sé, y lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo de verdad…

- ¿Tenías que?

- Quería decirte la verdad –el niño se acercó hasta lo más que el campo de energía le permitió para estar más próximo a la muchacha- en serio quería… pero… se lo prometí.

Seijiro miró a su hermano mayor como tratando de disculparse por romper aquella promesa. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que el youkai suspiró con cierta resignación.

- Descuida –dijo el joven a su hermano con voz tranquilizadora, la taijiya se dio cuenta de que su expresión no sólo era serena sino también amable. – Y bien… -agregó luego mirándola nuevamente, ella casi sintió como si sus ojos dorados la hubiesen atravesado- en realidad… podemos terminar esto de manera pacífica… ¿por qué quieres tanto que me vea el resto de tu grupo?

Esa pregunta fue para ella como una aguja en el centro de su frente porque había dado en el clavo. Cualquier respuesta instantánea que se le vino a la mente le daba a entender a ella que todo parecía una obsesión por demostrar que ella tenía razón y los demás estaban mal, como si fuera un capricho… y en realidad lo era. Pero le avergonzaba admitir eso ante el agredido.

- Porque sí.

Fueron las únicas palabras que brotaron de ella. El joven con un semblante serio la miró más detenidamente como si sospechara algo o como si notara de repente que tenía un mapa dibujado en la cara. Sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad.

- Está bien que quieras demostrar la fiabilidad de tu versión ante el resto de tu familia… teniendo en cuenta tu profesión… Pero –el joven esbozó una sonrisa amable, Ayumi se sorprendió por el hecho dado que había estado hablando de manera casi formal- realmente no quiero ser descubierto por tantas personas, y tampoco quiero hacerle daño a la persona que protegió a mi ottoto la vez pasada…

La forma como lo dijo sonó mucho mejor a lo que ella iba a decir, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se sentía aliviada de no tener que expresar en voz alta sus razones y también al percatarse de que él había sabido leer a través de su pensamiento con facilidad.

- Podemos hacer un intercambio –propuso el youkai calmosamente, su rostro se había vuelto estoico pero no perdió aquel aire amable.

- ¿Intercambio? –Ayumi frunció el entrecejo ligeramente, de alguna manera supo que aquel muchacho hablaba en serio, pero no dejó de mantener el campo en pie.

- Tú… -continuó- podrías guardar el pequeño secreto de mi existencia y nosotros… -dijo mirando también a Seijiro- podríamos satisfacer todo lo que tu curiosidad pueda demandarte…

Ayumi guardó silencio y miró al suelo como si lo considerara sabiendo que ambos hermanos la miraban. Realmente no podía creer que sea él el que hubo iniciado las pláticas de paz, tampoco podía creer que el sujeto que ella había decidido atrapar se haya mostrado solo y que ella estuviera considerando dejarlo ir.

Aunque, ordenando todo en su cabeza, ella no podía negar que en realidad no tenía ningún argumento para dudar de él. Aquel youkai no había hecho nada malo, de hecho, le había salvado la vida un par de veces, y parecía ser alguien muy razonable y sosegado. Ella lo miró por un breve segundo como para volver a cerciorarse de lo último. No había cómo en aquella historia para que ella terminara como la heroína, apresando a su salvador justo después de que éste le hubiese librado de morir ahogada.

El campo de energía se desvaneció lentamente y desapareció, el joven esbozó una segunda sonrisa en agradecimiento. Ayumi casi se quedaba pasmada por lo que acababa de hacer pero luego de ver aquella reacción también sonrió por inercia.

- Arigatou, Ayumi-san –dijo Seijiro acercándose para abrazarla. Ella, que lo había olvidado, se percató nuevamente de que estaba totalmente mojada y que hacía un frío atroz.

- Será mejor que regreses con los tuyos –sugirió el youkai extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella dudó por un segundo, pero en honor a su reciente acuerdo aceptó.

- Te acompaño hasta tu casa –ofreció Seijiro- … después de todo, terminaste así porque me seguiste ¿cierto? –sonrió apenado, Ayumi volvió a encantarse por su carita tierna nuevamente- Oni-san también nos acompañará ¿verdad? … al menos… hasta que termine el bosque.

Ayumi miró al joven que asentía con la cabeza a la petición de su hermano. Los rayos de luna lo iluminaban ampliamente, como si se tratase de una luna llena. Sus cabellos plateados brillaban tan espléndidamente que ella tuvo que forzarse a no mirarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que él se había percatado que lo hacía.

- Por cierto… -dijo Ayumi minutos después mientras caminaban en la oscuridad- ¿cuál es tu nombre? –le pareció gracioso el contexto en que le preguntaba eso a aquel sujeto. Él se volvió para verla nuevamente con su rostro estoico y amable. Luego sonrió, ella sintió curiosidad de cómo podía elaborar una sonrisa tan fascinante.

- Cierto, no me he presentado –comentó como si se hubiera dado cuenta de una indiscreción- mi nombre es Yasue, soy el hijo mayor del hermano mayor de Inuyasha-san.

Luego de esa pregunta, vinieron a la mente de Ayumi muchas más, miles, pero no las hizo. Supo que habría mucho tiempo para hacerlas y en ese momento pudo atisbar de manera remota que aquel secreto que los unía ahora a los tres iba a tener muchas otras consecuencias. A partir de allí comenzaría un nuevo episodio en su vida, ella aún no lograba comprender ello… tampoco lo podría adivinar.

- Y por cierto… -dijo Yasue una vez que vislumbraron la salida del bosque- sólo para que te quedes tranquila… ya no hay más hermanos que ocultar.

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

* * *

**Mini diccionario del Capítulo:**

**Arigatou:** Gracias.

**Chichi-ue:** Padre que estás por encima de mi. En suma, es una forma muy respetuosa de dirigirse a su padre.

**Hanyou:** Hombre mitad bestia.

**Itoko:** Primo.

**Kaa-san:** Mamá o madre.

**Konnichiwa:** Hola

**Miko:** Sacerdotisa.

**Minna:** Todos.

**Mononoke:** Espíritu del bosque. Son entidades de la naturaleza.

**Ohayou:** Buenos días.

**Oni-san:** Hermano mayor.

**Ottoto:** Hermano menor

**Taijiya:** Exterminador.

**Tou-san:** Papá o padre.

**Youkai:** Demonio.


	3. Miradas furtivas

**Destinado a no ser: una historia sin futuro**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Miradas furtivas**

- Debes ser más cuidadosa, tuviste suerte, es sólo una herida superficial

- Lo sé, kaa-san –respondió Ayumi mientras Sango le cambiaba los vendajes- pero más que suerte fueron reflejos, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo hubiera sido peor…

- Pues yo cambiaría esa suerte y esos reflejos por algo de sentido común –agregó su hermano mayor- no se debe andar sola en la noche cerca del bosque… y menos si es que estabas sólo descansando, una taijiya debería saberlo mejor que nadie…

Ayumi se mordió los labios. No le había dicho a nadie lo que había pasado realmente y de no ser porque tenía aún esa herida en el brazo, ella misma seguiría dudando en la fiabilidad de su cordura. Tenía en su cabeza muchas preguntas y a la vez, el alivio de saber que estas serían respondidas pronto… y la impaciencia de querer conocer la respuesta cuanto antes.

El día estaba claro y sin nubes, y hacía una brisa fresca y suave, se podría decir que era un día perfecto. Perfecto para descansar y salir a tomar aire fresco, reposar luego de un ataque de un monstruo. Perfecto para resolver algunos misterios.

La joven esperaba en el campo donde solía practicar con Hiraikotsu, Seijiro no llegaba aún y eso la llenaba de ansiedad. Había comenzado a arrancar el pasto y a dividir las hojas cuidadosamente en mitades. Recordaba aún que el día anterior había quedado con ambos hermanos en que guardaría el secreto pero que ellos le responderían cualquier duda. Recordaba que había acordado con Seijiro que se reunirían allí y que él la llevaría donde estaba su misterioso hermano mayor. Aquel encuentro a escondidas con un evidente aire de clandestinidad era algo fascinante, o al menos Ayumi no podía evitar sentir así… Aunque no estaba segura de porqué.

De repente, Seijiro apareció corriendo a lo lejos, saludó con una reverencia, cargaba consigo una canasta aparentemente muy ligera y en su rostro había un brillo de un niño que le va a mostrar un secreto a alguien.

- Oni-san dice que es mejor reunirnos en el bosque... es más seguro para que nadie lo vea –dijo el pequeño con un notable entusiasmo- mira, traje algo para un picnic, como los que hace Kagome-san -Ayumi asintió con una sonrisa- desde hace días que quiero que oni-san pruebe esto, también es la primera vez que yo coma algo así, solo Kagome-san hace estas cosas… no es por nada, pero se ven un poco raras aunque saben bien, por cierto, ¿Cómo está tu herida?

- Estoy bien, esto no es nada en realidad… -de alguna manera, Ayumi encontraba a Seijiro más jovial de lo usual

- Qué bueno, oni-san fue muy cuidadoso cuando te sacó del lago, no quería hacerte más daño del que ya tenías… felizmente llegó a tiempo, él sabe controlar bien su fuerza, hace cosas asombrosas, casi siempre hay youkais y monstruos que lo retan, nunca ha sido un problema para él, he aprendido muchas cosas viéndolo, una vez nos encontramos con un demonio zorro que…

Era por demás indiscutible la fascinación de Seijiro hacia su hermano. A pesar de haber mantenido su existencia en silencio hacia los demás ahora no dejaba de hablar de él, era como si estuviera desquitándose de todo el tiempo en que tuvo que callar. Ayumi no dejaba de tener una extraña sensación de que en lugar de la reunión para interrogar al sospechoso que esperaba, estuviera a punto de tener una suerte de… ni siquiera podía definirlo.

Seijiro continuó hablando sin cesar y por más pinta de misterioso e intrigante que tenía el tal Yasue, ahora parecía un sujeto confiable. Bastaba ver a su hermano menor hablando flores de él para disipar dudas. De repente arribaron al bosque, Seijiro tomó la mano de la joven para mostrarle el camino.

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

- Dime la verdad, quieres matarme para que tú y mi mamá vuelvan a ser una pareja sin hijos ¿no?

- Si te ejercitaras más cuando estás en esa condición, no sufrirías tanto..

- ¡¿Qué ejercicio puedo hacer en dos días?

- Cualquier cosa es mejor que quejarte

Akai seguía a Inuyasha a través de la neblina. El cabello de Akai era ahora negro y sus usuales ojos dorados eran ahora del mismo color que los de Kagome. A diferencia de su padre, Akai se convertía en un ser humano cuando la luna estaba en cuarto menguante y su transformación duraba 2 días, lo cual era sumamente incómodo para el joven. Esos días no podía dejar que nadie lo viera salvo su familia o la de Miroku y eso era verdaderamente limitante para él. Generalmente se quedaba encerrado en su casa pero debido a las continuas indiscreciones por parte de él mismo y a las visitas incesantes de los aldeanos a la casa de Inuyasha para pedirles ayuda a él o a Kagome, regularmente Akai viajaba a alguna parte junto con su padre. Era necesario si quería conservar el secreto, después de todo, era el punto débil de todo hanyou y debía tomarlo en serio…

Aunque no por ello era menos extenuante.

Descansaremos aquí- emitió Inuyasha y antes que terminara de decirlo, Akai ya se había sentado y estaba comiendo el almuerzo que le había hecho su madre. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, extrañamente esa era una de las formas en que ellos pasaban un rato de padre e hijo. Cosa que Inuyasha mismo no tuvo en su juventud.

- Ya, suéltalo –dijo de repente Inuyasha

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué? –Akai dejó caer algo de la comida que masticaba por lo repentino de la pregunta

- Estás con esa cara que pones cuando intentas entender los libros del mundo de tu madre

- Ahhh…. Bueno

Akai, a diferencia de Inuyasha, era básicamente alguien muy transparente, demasiado transparente. No había dejado de notar el repentino contento de Seijiro aparentemente sin razón alguna y la súbita reserva de Ayumi. Ni siquiera había ido a despedirse de él para ese viaje, ella siempre lo hacía. No es que fuera obligatorio, pero cada vez que la luna se ponía a la mitad ella siempre iba a verlo convertido en humano. De hecho, ver a Kohaku y a Ayumi durante sus transformaciones cuando debía permanecer aislado de todos, era su única diversión en esos días. La noche anterior, sólo Kohaku pasó por su casa para saludarlo casualmente y desearle un buen viaje. Aunque lo agradeció, Akai no dejó de sentir una pequeña incomodidad, un pequeño vacío.

Pero seguramente, tenía una explicación razonable. Muy razonable.

- Espera…. –susurró Inuyasha de pronto y se volvió con el rostro fruncido hacia una dirección, podía ser cualquiera, en todas partes había neblina- esta esencia…

- ¿La conoces? –Akai sabía que no podía percibir ahora nada como antes y eso era frustrante, de reojo vio como la cara de su padre adquiría una expresión de desagrado y hasta repulsión

- Oh, sí…. Conozco esta esencia….

De improviso de entre la neblina apareció una silueta que se aproximaba velozmente, Akai estaba preparado para cualquier impresión, tal vez era algún seguidor de Naraku, tal vez era algún enemigo que se hizo su padre en sus innumerables aventuras, tal vez era Sesshoumaru, tal vez…

- Hola, Inuyasha, hace tiempo que no nos vemos

- Kouga…

Akai ahogó un pequeño suspiro. Había escuchado mucho de Kouga y era la primera vez que lo veía en persona. Se quedó estático mientras Inuyasha y Kouga intercambiaban saludos.

- …como ves sólo estoy de paso –continuó el lobo youkai- tengo que reconocer este lugar para llevar a mi clan a otro refugio… cerca de aquí está la aldea donde vives con Kagome ¿no? Tal vez iré a visitarlos

- No te molestes –respondió sin rodeos Inuyasha- y ¿por qué están cambiando de guarida? ¿causaste algún problema?

- No… pensé que tú lo sabrías –el rosto de Kouga que estaba bastante casual de repente se enserió- aunque… tu no llevas una relación muy comunicativa con tu hermano, ahora que recuerdo

- ¿Te refieres a Sesshoumaru? ¿qué tiene que ver?

- Digamos que mucho –dijo encogiendo algo burlonamente los hombros- pronto empezará una guerra

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

- …. Y estos… no recuerdo como se llamaban pero te los recomiendo- emitió Seijiro señalando uno de los bocadillos que Kagome había hecho para él.

El niño hanyou había extendido un mantel en el pasto y había puesto ordenadamente las cosas, tal como se lo había mostrado Kagome. Yasue estaba sentado junto a él, examinando con curiosidad cada cosa extraña de ese conjunto y escuchando a su hermano menor con atención y afabilidad. Ayumi, que estaba sentada en frente no dejaba de observar ese cuadro y no entendía como de repente todo se había convertido en una reunión de picnic perfecta donde hasta los pájaros cantaban felices, el arroyo sonaba, la brisa soplaba, el sol brillaba y ella estaba tomando un aperitivo con los hijos de Sesshoumaru de la forma más casual.

- Tienes razón, sabe extraño… -dijo Yasue- es interesante

- ¿Y bien? –cortó de repente Ayumi para terminar con esa escena que comenzaba a desesperarla- ¿qué pasa con las respuestas que dijiste que me darías?

- No has preguntado nada –respondió el joven eligiendo otro bocadillo para echárselo a la boca- por cierto, ustedes tienen unas costumbres muy curiosas

- En realidad, estas son el tipo de cosas que hace Kagome-san –dijo automáticamente

- Ah, la miko que es esposa de mi tío, Inuyasha –Yasue se puso la mano en la barbilla como recordando algo- había escuchado que venía de un lugar lejano. Ayumi no dejaba de preguntarse si es que Sesshoumaru, del cual tanto había oído hablar, era como el joven que tenía en frente. Aunque la descripción física era muy similar, había una clara diferencia en la forma de ser de ambos. Siempre había escuchado de la estoicidad y frialdad de Sesshoumaru mientras que Yasue era cortés y de una expresión amable. No tenía la efusividad risueña de Seijiro sino que daba la impresión de que era más pausado, Ayumi no sabía que pensar.

- ¿Por qué…. –empezó la joven, Yasue volvió sus ojos dorados y la miró directamente a los suyos, Ayumi bajó la mirada inmediatamente- ¿por qué estás aquí escondido?

- Creo que es mejor así –dijo Yasue luego de arquear un poco la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa- Verás, chichiue es también conocido como el lord de las Tierras del Oeste… ese título le trae algunos problemas que él puede sobrellevar fácilmente… pero nosotros, que somos sus hijos, lo encontramos más difícil…

De alguna manera, Ayumi se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta directa y sincera. Ciertamente, se dio cuenta de que no la esperaba.

- .. Eso a menudo nos trae conflictos, más en mi caso que para Seijiro –Yasue miró a su hermano menor quien también lo escuchaba, serio- él aún es bastante joven y hemos tratado de mantenerlo en el anonimato hasta que llegue a la edad –la joven notó que en los ojos de Yasue había un brillo de verdadero afecto hacia Seijiro, escuchaba atentamente ahora mirando directamente la faz de Yasue- Si se llega a saber que rondo estas zonas, solo atraeré la atención de otros seres, sobre todo ahora….

- Y … ¿desde cuándo has estado aquí? –inquirió luego de una pausa

- Desde que Seijiro llegó

- ¡¿Qué? –exclamaron al unísono Seijiro y Ayumi

- Oni-san ¿estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?

- Sí –respondió tranquilamente Yasue mientras elegía otro aperitivo

- Y ¿por qué apareciste recién ahora? –continuó Ayumi

- Estuve observando –Yasue volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos de la joven y ella los volvió a esquivar- había escuchado mucho de tus padres y mi tío, pero quería cerciorarme que mi hermano estuviera bien

Ayumi se aventuró a verlo directamente, y hubo un breve silencio, de alguna manera las muchas preguntas que tenía en la cabeza no pudieron ordenarse y sólo se había quedado mirándolo. Seijiro los miraba a ambos esperando que alguien dijera algo.

- Pero dime… -dijo de repente Yasue- ¿cómo vive la familia de mi tío en esta aldea? Es una rutina interesante al parecer… -un atisbo de perplejidad se asomó en su semblante

- Ah... en realidad, no es muy tranquila –comenzó Ayumi, recuperando la concentración- a menudo tenemos que encargarnos de algunos youkai… Inuyasha-san, Kagome-san y Akai también se dedican a eso con nosotros…

Era extraño estar hablando de eso con alguien que en principio era su enemigo. En realidad, Ayumi nunca se había sentido incómoda con Inuyasha o Akai, que eran hanyous, o con Shippou, que era un youkai, pero aparte de ellos, ella presuponía que los demás seres sobrenaturales eran dignos de desconfianza. Pero ahí estaba, hablándole de su vida a Yasue, quien mostraba una genuina curiosidad. Inexplicablemente, Ayumi se sentía cómoda y no entendía cómo es que había terminado respondiendo ella algunas preguntas cuando se suponía que debía ser al revés.

- … entonces Kagome-san decidió no quitarle nunca el collar de cuentas a Inuyasha-san, y hasta ahora lo tiene –rió Ayumi, Yasue soltó una breve risa que contuvo simuladamente

- Tal vez tu podrías hacer lo mismo con Seijiro –agregó el joven- así dejaría de ir a todas partes sin permiso… oh –miró a su hermano menor que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su regazo. No se habían dado cuenta en qué momento de la conversación el pequeño se había quedado dormido.

Yasue lo observó por un momento, pensativo y Ayumi no podía evitar mirarlo a él, sus facciones, su semblante. Un hormigueo peculiar abordó en las mejillas de la joven

- ¿Sabes? –dijo de pronto Yasue- Seijiro está en grave peligro –la expresión del joven era grave pero a la vez sosegada- él huyó pensando que era la causa de ese conflicto…

- ¿Conflicto? –Ayumi arrugó el entrecejo

- … Pero él no es el responsable sino la víctima –continuó Yasue- me alegra que haya acudido a ustedes y que ustedes lo hayan recibido… Puedo ver que aquí le han mostrado algo que no había experimentado nunca

- ¿Hacer picnics? –Yasue se sonrió ante el comentario

- Una vida tranquila

Los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio por un buen rato, la luz del día se estaba extinguiendo y en el cielo habían matices de rosados y dorados. Esa luz se fundía con los cabellos plateados y los ojos ámbar del muchacho y lo hacían ver más luminoso.

- Bueno, es hora de regresar, se deben de estar preguntando en casa donde estoy –emitió repentinamente Ayumi levantándose tan de improviso que Yasue se sorprendió, la joven comenzó a guardar todo rápidamente en la canasta que había traído Seijiro

- Claro –emitió Yasue mientras la imitaba y ordenaba lo que había a su alrededor.

Ayumi tenía la sensación de que había algo extraño en ese ambiente pero no tenía idea qué. Ciertamente, no había imaginado que el hijo mayor de Sesshoumaru fuera alguien tan agradable y atento, de no ser porque creía todo lo que le dijeron sus padres, Ayumi podría asegurar que se equivocaron al describir a Sesshoumaru porque su hijo, que estaba en frente de ella, no podía ser más diferente y esa idea de alguna manera, la perturbaba.

Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en salir de ahí cuanto antes y no sabía por qué, aparentemente no había ningún peligro alrededor. Ayumi guardó el último envase en la canasta mientras Yasue hacía lo mismo y en un momento sus manos se rozaron. Fue algo automático, Ayumi reaccionó como si hubiera recibido un ataque y saltó hacia atrás lo más lejos que pudo, algunas cosas de la canasta salieron volando y cayeron encima de Seijiro que aún dormía, Yasue se quedó estático.

- … estás… bien? –preguntó Yasue extrañado pero con cierta cautela como si estuviese lidiando con un gato erizado.

- ¡¿Qué pasa? –exclamó Seijiro levantándose al instante sobresaltado por el alboroto.

Ayumi se quedó congelada cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. No pudo evitar sentirse tonta y tuvo unas ganas incontenibles de salir corriendo. Sus mejillas se encendieron escandalosamente y ella podía notarlo.

- ¿Hice algo que te molestó? –inquirió Yasue con una expresión apenada- te… aseguro que no fue mi intención… sea lo que sea –se apresuró a decir

- ….¿qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar Seijiro, evidentemente confundido

- No… no es eso, es que…. –dijo por fin Ayumi, pero en realidad no sabía qué decir- es que… es que…. Estoy un poco sensible por lo que pasó ayer y mis sentidos están un poco… alterados –ella misma no podía creer lo estúpido que sonaba esa excusa

- Ahhh…. –Yasue pareció algo extrañado por la razón- entonces, siento haberte asustado

- ¡¿Qué pasa? –las pequeñas orejas plateadas de Seijiro estaban dobladas hacia atrás en una evidente muestra de fastidio

Si Yasue pensó que ese incidente era extraño, lo disimuló bien y Ayumi se sintió agradecida por ello. Tal vez él se lo había explicado en su cabeza de alguna manera, pensó, o tal vez simplemente no quería ser indiscreto. Estaban caminando de regreso, ella sabía que la línea en que terminaba el bosque y podían divisar el poblado era el punto de separación. Tenía aún tantas preguntas, de hecho más preguntas con las que había venido. Se sentía también algo frustrada por no haber hecho ni la mitad de interrogantes que tenía en mente, se habían puesto a hablar de cualquier cosa… o tal vez, no quería hacer las preguntas. Sin embargo, más que nada, se sentía algo nerviosa y sobrecogida, no entendía con exactitud a qué se debían esas emociones repentinas.

Seijiro balanceaba la canasta en su cabeza sin dejar caer nada y había adelantado un poco a los jóvenes mientras saltaba en zigzag grácilmente mientras cantaba una canción que le había enseñado Kagome.

- Nunca lo había visto tan alegre –comentó Yasue mirando serenamente a su hermano menor

- Lo quieres mucho ¿no? –preguntó Ayumi sin meditar mucho, Yasue asintió con un ademán

- Es mi único hermano, no me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle –la franqueza y tranquilidad con las que respondía cada cuestión hacían que Ayumi se arrepintiera de no haber hecho más preguntas y a la vez la hacían sentir extrañamente cómoda- por cierto, nunca te agradecí por haber salvado a Seijiro

- Ah?

- El día en que él vino aquí –prosiguió el joven- en ese momento iba a intervenir pero apareciste tu –miró hacia la espesura de la copa de los árboles como si recordara- eres la primera taijiya que he visto en toda mi vida –emitió luego viéndola con detenimiento y una sonrisa disimulada

- ¿En serio? ¿nunca antes has visto un taijiya? –preguntó Ayumi con extrañeza

- En realidad… nunca una mujer taijiya –Ayumi no pudo sostener más la mirada dorada del joven- estuviste magnífica

- Vendré mañana a verte otra vez, oni-san –interrumpió Seijiro, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta ya estaban en la frontera del bosque, el pequeño hanyou sonrió ampliamente- Ayumi-san, vas a venir también ¿cierto? –la joven intentó dar una respuesta inmediata pero no supo por qué no puedo emitir palabra, de no ser por el rostro angelical de Seijiro hubiera tenido unas incontrolables ganas de darle un coscorrón por haberla puesto en ese predicamento.

- Creo que no terminaste de preguntar lo que querías saber –intervino Yasue a modo de sugerencia, Ayumi lo miró y encontró en sus ojos dorados un pequeño brillo de persuasión- ¿no es así?

- Sí, así es –respondió la joven taijiya- pero esta vez seré yo quien haga las preguntas –dijo para tratar de compensar la falta de prestancia que había tenido ese día.

- Oh, pero por supuesto que no –contrapuso Yasue con una afable sonrisa- encuentro tu plática muy interesante

Ayumi no podía negar que se había sentido aliviada de que él insistiera y de repente se encontró a sí misma esperando para que fuera ya el día de mañana. Ni bien salieron a campo abierto y se volvieron para ver a Yasue, él ya había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

- ¿y? –dijo Seijiro cuando estaban ya a mitad de camino- ¿qué te pareció mi hermano? Es genial ¿cierto?

- Sí… es muy…. –Ayumi en realidad había sido tomada por sorpresa- … tratable

- ¿sabes? Yo… tenía algunas dudas.. –confesó, algo dubitativo y cabizbajo, la canasta que aún seguía en su cabeza se sacudió un poco- pero… al parecer… los humanos y nosotros… sí podemos llevarnos bien

- Claro que podemos –asintió enérgicamente la joven

- ¿Realmente lo crees?

La expresión usualmente jovial del niño ahora era pensativa y grave, Ayumi asintió con una sonrisa. En ese momento, ella no podía saber que aquella duda que aquejaba a Seijiro también la agobiaría en un futuro próximo.

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0


	4. Cielo en otoño

**Destinado a no ser: una historia sin futuro**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Cielo en otoño**

* * *

Era medio día, su padre y su hermano se habían marchado hacía horas. Habían partido a un viaje repentino a la aldea vecina para encargarse de un youkai que había aparecido en la zona. Ayumi se había quedado por órdenes expresas de Sango. Sus heridas aún no habían sanado, el ir a esa misión no sólo sería imprudente sino estúpido. La joven lo sabía y sólo tenía que aceptar su situación.

- ¡Ayumi-san! –saludó entusiasmado Seijiro interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de la joven, ella respondió cortésmente por inercia- hoy vamos a ver a mi hermano?… -agregó en un susurro el niño hanyou en un intento por simular su evidente alegría.

Ayumi forzó una sonrisa de asentimiento. Seijiro empezó a caminar dando saltitos al costado de la joven y ella lo observaba mientras volvía a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

De alguna manera se sentía algo inútil, no podía evitarlo. Siempre era la primera en despertar para encargarse de alguna misión, siempre estaba tan presta para la aventura que a menudo su madre, Sango, señalaba negativamente su irreflexiva precipitación a los peligros. Pero ser taiyija era algo que le fascinaba, era su vocación. Tal vez por eso sus amigas de la aldea la consideraban lo contrario a femenina y delicada, Ayumi no podía refutarles. Su profesión implicaba ser poco frágil y ella se sentía mejor así. Sólo Akai podía comprender como se sentía respecto de ello. Con él esa situación de ser taiyija no era complicada…

Era extraño, recién esa mañana se había acordado de Akai, había pasado por alto su transformación del mes, su viaje con Inuyasha… y su pronto retorno. Él era, ciertamente, su mejor amigo; ni siquiera recordar su devenir le parecía algo realmente desconsiderado, sobre todo cuando generalmente hacían casi todo juntos.

Sin embargo, lo que más mortificaba a Ayumi no era olvidar a su mejor amigo sino el haber abarcado sus pensamientos en otro tema. De hecho, le fastidiaba tremendamente el no haber podido ir de viaje con su padre y su hermano porque esa misión sería una razón más que suficiente para olvidar el otro tema. De hecho… el que estuviera pensando en Akai de repente era también una forma de evadir el pensar en ese otro tema…

Y para su total y extrema irritación ese otro tema tenía nombre.

Yasue.

Aún habían muchas interrogantes por contestar. Ella se debatía entre saciar su curiosidad y así resolver el misterio o no ir a verlo nunca más, en realidad, olvidar que el youkai en cuestión existía, borrarlo de la faz de su mente y pretender que, en efecto, como todos creían, él era fruto de una productiva imaginación. La segunda opción le parecía más aceptable, no obstante, no sabía por qué le dejaba la sensación de que estaba huyendo.

Una taijiya nunca huye ¡y mucho menos de un youkai!

Era una guerra interna. Una bochornosa y martirizante guerra interna.

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

Llegaron a la frontera del bosque, la aldea se veía desde ese punto considerablemente pequeña. Ayumi marchaba con Hiraikotsu a cuestas, no se le había ocurrido mejor excusa para prolongar más el tiempo para no ver al hermano de Seijiro que pasar por su casa por su boomerang, no obstante el niño no dejaba de apresurarla.

A pesar de estar pasando la mitad del día, el cielo estaba oscureciéndose por un manto gris que daba la idea de una próxima lluvia, lo cual levantó los ánimos de Ayumi puesto que ello significaba que no podrían quedarse afuera mucho tiempo.

- Tenemos que ir deprisa, Ayumi-san –opinó de repente Seijiro mirando las nubes- lloverá toda la noche… y es posible que hayan truenos y rayos

- Vaya… -emitió la joven con un dejo de sorpresa- sabes interpretar el clima

- Okaa-san me enseñó –rió el hanyou, Ayumi lo observó de soslayo mientras ambos aceleraban el paso. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de su madre, y ciertamente, con lo que había escuchado de Sesshoumaru, se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado teniendo un hijo hanyou… por su apariencia, Yasue debía ser un youkai de sangre pura, así que debía tener una madre distinta.

- ¿Cómo es tu madre, Seijiro-chan? –inquirió con curiosidad

- Oh, es muy hermosa, oni-san dice que yo me parezco más a ella, sabe un montón de cosas y nunca se equivoca, las cosas que no entiendo bien me las explica oni-san, él ha tenido más tiempo para aprenderlas.. –los ojos de Seijiro no dejaban de brillar mientras hablaba de su familia, Ayumi entendió entonces que Yasue era también un hanyou como Seijiro… pero su aspecto indicaba lo contrario- Ahora no puedo verla mucho –continuó el niño- okaa-san se ha quedado con Rin, mi one-san, ella fue la que me contó sobre Inuyasha-san y los demás. Las dos están ahora en el castillo, allí todos protegen y respetan a mi madre pero… no les gustan… los hanyous

Hubo una evidente nota de lástima en su voz. A Ayumi le pareció, por la descripción, que el misterioso personaje se trataba de una princesa. Le había llamado la atención también cómo Seijiro ya no tenía ninguna reticencia de hablar de su pasado, al contrario, no dejaba de hablar. Tal vez era porque el hecho de compartir ahora el secreto de la presencia de su hermano le había dado la confianza suficiente, tal vez el ver que su condición de hanyou no era ningún impedimento para entablar amistad había roto el hielo. Ayumi no lo sabía, lo cierto era que Seijiro ya no se quedaba callado cuando se tocaba algún tema personal, no obstante, la joven también se había dado cuenta que esto sólo sucedía con ella…

- Trajiste tu arma, de cerca se ve más pesada –escuchó de repente una voz detrás de ella, Ayumi reaccionó por inercia ante la sorpresa y dio un salto lo más lejos que pudo, dio una media vuelta en el aire y en ese momento de suspensión vio que se trataba de Yasue, que aparentemente había estado detrás de ellos desde hacía un rato. Tal vez el pasmo de verlo fue lo que hizo que a la hora de aterrizar perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su retaguardia de manera risible.

- ¿Estás bien? –se apresuró Yasue en ir a ayudarla, de alguna manera no pareció llamarle la atención esta vez la exagerada reacción de la joven. Ayumi, que intentaba levantarse por su cuenta, no pudo evitar notar que él parecía contener una pequeña sonrisa ante el espectáculo, quien estaba riendo a carcajadas a un costado era Seijiro. Ella nunca pensó que, en efecto, se pudiera llorar de vergüenza.

- Sí, estoy bien, estoy bien –se apuró en levantarse antes de que Yasue pudiera tenderle una mano. Trató de no mirarlo directamente y sintió que sus orejas estaban ardiendo.

- Disculpa, te asusté… otra vez –apuntó con cierto formalismo- tendré cuidado, Seijiro ya basta –Seijiro dejó de reírse al instante como si le hubieran echado agua fría, pero conservó aún la sonrisa risueña. Ayumi podía notar que la autoridad de Yasue hacia su hermano menor era verdaderamente efectiva.

- Disculpa, Ayumi-san –emitió el niño secándose las lágrimas que le produjo la risa- es que fue muy gracioso… aunque la verdad es que yo también me sorprendí cuando te vi atrás oni-san, ¿cómo haces para ocultar tu esencia? –aquella pregunta captó la atención de Ayumi, aquella había sido una de las tantas interrogantes que tenía sobre el asunto puesto que nadie había creído su versión de los hechos porque tanto Inuyasha como Akai no habían podido percibir el olor de Yasue.

El joven señaló la espada que tenía colgada de la cintura. Tanto la funda como la empuñadura eran negras como sus ropajes así que Ayumi no la había notado al principio.

- ¡¿Colmillo de fuego? –exclamó Seijiro observando la espada con una devoción poco disimulada- no sabía que podías hacer eso con Colmillo de fuego

- ¿qué es Colmillo de fuego? –inquirió la joven antes de sentirse más perdida

- Es la espada que nuestro padre me obsequió hace unos años –respondió calmadamente Yasue mientras le entregaba el arma a Seijiro puesto que el niño parecía querer comerse el objeto con la vista.- es uno de sus colmillos, cuando Seijiro llegue a la mayoría de edad, le entregará una diferente.

- Ah… -emitió Ayumi recordando una conversación parecida- así como Inuyasha-san tiene a Tessaiga, también dijo que algún día se la pasaría a Akai.

- Mi primo ¿cierto? ¿Cómo es él?

- Bueno… él es más o menos de tu estatura y tiene unas orejas como las de Seijiro… -respondió la joven figurándose en la mente una imagen de su amigo

- Sí, lo sé –sonrió Yasue- lo vi mientras los observaba… me refiero a su forma de ser

- Oh… -aquello fue una pregunta un tanto difícil, ella no sabía cómo definir a Akai en palabras- bueno… él siempre dice lo que piensa… es algo obstinado, algo impertinente y muy confianzudo… pero es un buen sujeto…

Ayumi sabía que estaba nadando en el mar de las generalidades pero esa era la mejor forma como podía ponerlo. Miró a Yasue que por un instante pareció hacerse a la idea de lo que ella le había descrito. De alguna manera, ahora que lo pensaba, eran las dos caras de una misma moneda, Yasue y Akai. Le dio la impresión que así también lo eran Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, aunque nunca los había visto juntos.

De manera natural, ambos volvieron a enfrascarse en una conversación amena mientras Seijiro practicaba con la espada alegremente. Ayumi supo que ese día iba a ser bien largo.

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

- ¡Cielos! Entren –exclamó Kagome un tanto sobresaltada, Ayumi y Seijiro entraron bajo el cobijo de la lluvia totalmente empapados- Pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

- Emmm…. –masculló Seijiro quien miró inmediatamente a Ayumi como solicitando una respuesta

- Seijiro me ayudaba a practicar… con Hiraikotsu… y se nos pasó el tiempo y…. eso –dijo la joven tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, por un momento Kagome examinó su faz de manera escrutiñadora. De no ser porque estaba escurriendo agua de lluvia, Ayumi podría jurar que unas gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente- bueno, mejor regreso a casa, solo vine a dejar a Seijiro-chan, okaa-san debe estar…

- No puedes salir ahora, está diluviando –emitió Kagome rotundamente y con su expresión le dio a entender a la taijiya que no cedería en su declaración- voy a traerles algo para que se sequen y les prepararé algo de té

Era exactamente lo que Ayumi no quería pero ya no podía negarse. Se desprendió de su enorme boomerang y lo dejó apoyado en la pared.

- Kagome-san, ¿puedo acompañar el té con esas galletas que hace usted? –preguntó de repente Seijiro con su usual jovialidad

- Claro –le sonrió maternalmente la miko. Ayumi odió al niño por estar tan risueño en una situación así.

A pesar de sentirse tensa por haber dicho lo que dijo, Ayumi no había mentido… técnicamente. Había estado practicando con Seijiro… y Yasue. Las cosas se habían dado de manera casual. Ayumi aún no comprendía como es que había quedado otra vez para visitar al joven junto con Seijiro, lo cierto era que él tenía historias interesantes que contar y era evidente su experiencia adquirida por el constante viaje… sí, él era muy interesante…

Cada vez era más difícil justificar el frecuentarlo por una cuestión de mera curiosidad.

Ayumi escurrió el agua de lluvia que goteaba de sus cabellos. Ciertamente, no había esperado divertirse tanto ese día.

- ¿Sucedió algo bueno? –inquirió suspicazmente Kagome quien apareció de repente con dos tazas de té calientes

- ¿Ah? ¡No!... ¿por qué? –balbuceó Ayumi

- Has estado sonriendo desde hace un rato…

- Es que… me estaba acordando de algo gracioso que me había dicho… Akai! Por cierto, ¿Cuándo regresa? –preguntó para cambiar de tema

- mmmm…. –Kagome miró hacia afuera por la ventana con una sombra de preocupación repentina- ya deberían de haber regresado, la transformación de Akai ya terminó… creo que algo debe haber llamado la atención de esos dos….

Los pensamientos de Ayumi se posaron en su amigo de infancia. Era extraño que aún no volviera.

- Creo que te prestaré algo de ropa –emitió Kagome de repente mirando el cielo negro- Tendrás que quedarte por hoy, lloverá toda la noche y tal vez truene y hayan relámpagos

Lo había dicho primero Seijiro y Yasue había repetido lo mismo mientras le enseñaba a su hermano menor como usar bien el Colmillo de fuego.

- Lo sé –dijo Ayumi

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

Un humo pestilente emergía de las grietas del suelo como si de un momento a otro pudiera brotar de allí lava hirviendo. Inuyasha procuró no pisar el suelo quebradizo y saltó de roca en roca, Akai lo seguía repitiendo su ruta con exactitud. Sus cabellos eran nuevamente plateados y dos orejas iguales a las de su padre se asomaban en su cabeza.

Los dos penetraron en una grieta que se erguía en todo ese panorama desolador, una gran oscuridad reinaba dentro de aquella cueva.

- Aquí no parece vivir nadie –emitió Akai mirando con algo de desagrado a su alrededor

- ¡Sal de ahí ahora, Totousai! –exclamó Inuyasha, su voz retumbó en el fondo de la cueva y produjo un eco sonoro. Akai esperó con algo de curiosidad a cualquier acontecimiento pero nada sucedió.

- Papá, creo que… -Akai no pudo terminar su frase, de la nada aparecieron unas lenguas de fuego enormes que se posaron en frente de los dos hanyou. Akai retrocedió unos pasos de la impresión pero Inuyasha permaneció impertérrito. Un youkai anciano se hizo visible a medida que el fuego se aplacaba y se desvanecía en el aire.

- Ohayou, Inuyasha –saludó Totousai

- ¡Te demoraste!

Al rato estaban los tres sentados alrededor de una fogata que el mismo Totousai había creado escupiendo fuego de la boca. Akai no podía dejar de observar a aquel viejo excéntrico como si de repente pudiera desaparecer de la misma forma como se hizo presente. El aire de por sí estaba caliente pero eso parecía no importarle en lo absoluto al youkai, no obstante, Akai no dejaba de sudar.

- Así que… -dijo Totousai mirando con sus ojos saltones a Akai, este sonrió para no parecer tan parco- este es tu hijo, ¿no, Inuyasha? Akai, si no me equivoco… Idéntico a ti, realmente –el youkai torció el cuello para examinarlo mejor desde otra perspectiva, Akai lo encontró interesantemente antinatural- y ¿para qué viniste?

- Sesshoumaru –respondió directamente Inuyasha- si hay alguien que sabe lo que está sucediendo ese eres tú, Totousai

- Oh, es eso –el youkai metió su mano debajo de su manga y extrajo un enorme pedazo de carne, Akai encontró eso aún más antinatural pero Inuyasha no se sorprendió de que en los ropajes del anciano parecieran haber un fondo ilimitado- Ya era hora de que te preocuparas por tu familia… bueno, el resto de ella –Totousai avivó el fuego y puso su alimento sobre ella- se trata del clan de los youkai serpiente

- ¿Youkai serpiente?

- Cuando tu padre, Inu no Taisho, vivía, el clan de los youkai serpiente siempre guardó las paces con él, luego de su muerte, transfirieron ese pacto tácito con Sesshoumaru, hasta ahora

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo consideran un traidor a la pureza del youkai –Totousai sopló para avivar el fuego y unas llamas brotaron de su boca- creen que es indigno de llamarse sucesor de Inu no Taisho… en realidad, es una excusa para acabar con él y hacerse de sus dominios pero..

- ¿Eso es porque tuvo un hijo hanyou? –inquirió repentinamente Akai, Totousai lo observó con apremio

- Dos hijos hanyous

- ¿Dos? –repitieron al mismo tiempo Inuyasha y Akai

Totousai dio un sonoro mordisco y empezó a masticar. Akai e Inuyasha se miraron por un momento, era como si mil y un preguntas se escribieran en sus caras y ellos pudieran verlas, estaban pensando en lo mismo. Realmente ese viaje había valido la pena, habían excedido por mucho lo que tenían en mente pero para lo que estaba sucediendo, un mes o dos meses enteros también lo hubieran valido.

- Totousai, cuéntanoslo todo –pidió Inuyasha

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

- En resumen… los youkai serpientes no saben de la existencia de Seijiro, creen que Sesshoumaru-san solo tiene un hijo –dijo Ayumi mirando a Yasue que estaba tendido en el pasto a su lado con la cara dando al sol pero con los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza- entonces sólo te buscan a ti…

- Sí… en resumen –musitó Yasue, Seijiro estaba a su costado completamente dormido.

Una suave brisa movió las copas de los árboles de ese pequeño claro en el bosque, Ayumi se soltó los cabellos para que el viento jugara con ellos. Estaba descansando después de haber practicado arduamente con Hiraikotsu, necesitaba de un soplo para refrescarse. A su costado había una cesta medio llena de frutillas del bosque, esta vez había usado la excusa de asistir a Kagome en la recolección para que así la miko no perdiera parte de su valioso tiempo haciendo tareas que ella y Seijiro podrían realizar…

Ayumi había estado visitando a Yasue todos los días, ya era parte de su rutina, no podía dejar de pasar por el bosque al menos por un momento para saludar al hanyou. Incluso Sango le había hecho notar ese repentino uso del tiempo en múltiples e inusuales tareas y Kagome ya no dejaba de verla de manera suspicaz. Ayumi no sabía hasta qué punto podría mantener su actitud como un secreto, lo único que sabía era que era muy entretenido pasar el tiempo con Yasue.

Algunas veces Ayumi entrenaba con Hiraikotsu y él comentaba como podría hacer más efectivos sus ataques, raramente se ofrecía él mismo como un blanco y cuando lo hacía siempre la sorprendía con su velocidad, simplemente se desvanecía en el aire. No obstante, Yasue estaba un tanto reticente a hacer eso más a menudo, alegaba que uno de esos días de verdad iba a darle con su boomerang pero ella pensaba que eso se trataba de un cumplido, sospechaba que si él fuera su enemigo, jamás podría vencerlo.

Esos días él le había contado más sobre su familia, y eso era algo que despertaba la curiosidad de la joven taijiya. De cómo Sesshoumaru conoció a una princesa y tuvieron dos hijos. Yasue y Seijiro habían vivido los primeros años con su madre pero luego tuvieron que dejar su castillo porque no los aceptaban allí por más sangre real que tuvieran, ante las personas no eran más que adefesios. Yasue había permanecido más años junto a su madre, la partida de Seijiro fue algo prematura dado que era urgente que empezara a valerse por sí mismo como hanyou. Sesshoumaru les había enseñado a pelear, a defenderse, a atacar. Los viajes constantes por tierras lejanas le había otorgado a Yasue un vasto conocimiento en muchas cosas, pero una circunstancia era constante no importara donde fuera: los hanyous nunca eran bien recibidos. Sesshoumaru había querido que continuara viajando pues así, inevitablemente, tendría que enfrentarse a otros seres. Monstruos, youkais, otros hanyous, espíritus, humanos, todo era bienvenido para que él se volviera más fuerte… o al menos eso pretendía su padre. Cómo había mencionado Yasue, y a Ayumi le pareció que lo hacía con una ligera nota de resignación, desde que se había ido a vivir con Sesshoumaru no había encontrado momento pacífico para él, hasta que vino a la aldea de Inuyasha.

Ayumi tenía una ligera sensación de que Yasue se comportaba como alguien que estaba de vacaciones, como alguien que después de una constante faena por fin encontraba un respiro, tal vez por eso el muchacho parecía tomarse todo con calma aunque proteger a Seijiro era algo en lo que imprimía una gran seriedad.

La joven miró el semblante pacífico de Seijiro, el niño estaba acurrucado al costado de su hermano. Según le había dicho Yasue, Seijiro había escapado por su cuenta al iniciarse esa suerte de guerra fría y estática entre Sesshoumaru y el clan serpiente, pensando que él era una de las razones de ese conflicto… No estaba tan equivocado. Tal vez llegaría el momento en que esa pelea lo alcanzaría. Le llamó la atención un resplandor dorado al costado de Seijiro, al enfocar su mirada se dio cuenta que Yasue la estaba observando fijamente desde hacía un rato.

- ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió inmediatamente Ayumi, sin querer desvió su mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron

- Nada… -respondió él con la misma tranquilidad de siempre- deberías soltarte el cabello más a menudo… te sienta bien

Ayumi se sonrojó aún más al tiempo que la brisa volvía a hacer bailar su larga cabellera negra.

La joven posó silenciosamente la canasta en la cocina de Kagome. Estaba ya de regreso y no había nadie en la casa, lo cual agradecía enormemente pues era siempre preferible evadir las preguntas y lo demás. Seijiro que estaba a su costado tomó una mora de la canasta y se la echó a la boca.

- ¡No te las comas! –exclamó en un susurro la joven pero el niño ya estaba masticando

- Pero son para comer… -respondió luego de que terminara de ingerirla, Ayumi miró la canasta con la pobre recolección que habían logrado hacer. Una frutilla menos parecía una gran diferencia y para el tiempo que estuvieron en el bosque deberían haber traído un barril entero lleno hasta el tope

- Oh, ya no importa… si Kagome-san pregunta por qué hay tan pocas le dices que te las comiste tu…

- Pero eso es una mentira

- ¡Has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo! ¡No será nuevo para ti! –el pequeño Seijiro soltó una risita burlona y asintió jovialmente.

Se despidieron y acordaron visitar a Yasue al día siguiente y en el momento en que Ayumi deslizaba la puerta corrediza para marcharse se topó cara a cara con Kagome. La joven se quedó momentáneamente en blanco.

- Ayumi ¿Qué tal te fue con la _recolección_? –preguntó la miko, de alguna manera a Ayumi no le gustó nada el énfasis que le puso a la última palabra.

- … Bien… -balbuceó, Seijiro saludó cortésmente y se ofreció ayudar a Kagome con los envases de medicinas que traía. Ayumi aprovechó ese momento de distracción para despedirse rápidamente antes de que le hicieran más preguntas.

No podía imaginar qué cosas estaba suponiendo Kagome pero agradecía que tuviera mucho trabajo esos días como la miko de la aldea para no poder sostener una conversación larga. Al llegar a su casa encontró que su padre, Miroku, y su hermano habían regresado de viaje. Aparentemente no hubo mayor contratiempo con la misión en la otra aldea y de hecho, habían traído algunos alimentos y cosas que les habían obsequiado los aldeanos en agradecimiento. Ayumi bien sabía que era producto de la maña de su padre de exigir una buena comisión por su trabajo.

Kohaku estaba narrando cómo habían logrado vencer al demonio con lujo de detalles durante la cena. Ayumi no podía dejar de sentir que de alguna manera, se había perdido de la diversión. Mientras se servía un poco de arroz, Ayumi de repente sintió una energía muy sutil que hizo que se quedara por un momento suspendida.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Miroku al ver la reacción de Ayumi

- …Nada… -sonrió la joven- Recordé que dejé algo en casa de Kagome-san… mañana iré a buscarlo

A pesar de que su padre también poseía poderes espirituales, Kagome le había dicho a Ayumi que los suyos lo superarían en algún momento. La energía que había sentido era muy lejana pero sin duda maligna. Ayumi terminó de cenar rápidamente ya casi sin prestar mucha atención a la plática, la razón por la que no había dicho nada para alertarlos era que esa energía provenía del bosque en la dirección donde se encontraba Yasue. No estaba segura si sería bueno o malo sobresaltar a todos… De lo que si estaba segura era que sin duda, Kagome también debió haber sentido esa presencia.

- Bueno… -interrumpió la historia de su hermano de repente estirando los brazos- me voy a dormir

- ¿Tan pronto? –cuestionó Kohaku- si estuviera Akai sería más divertido…

- Qué pena que no está –Ayumi se levantó y se dispuso a irse a su cuarto

- En fin –dijo Kohaku esta vez dirigiéndose a Sango y Miroku- a ustedes les terminaré de contar cómo vencí a ese youkai serpiente… -Ayumi se quedó congelada al escuchar lo último

- Será a tu madre solamente –acotó Miroku- yo estuve allí ¿recuerdas? - ¿estás bien, Ayumi?

- Ah… sí… es que… acabo de recordar que lo que dejé en casa de Kagome-san en realidad.. no lo olvidé

- Qué cabeza la tuya… -se mofó Kohaku- bueno… entonces…

Ayumi no terminó de escuchar la historia, se retiró a su cuarto con premura y se posó al costado de la ventana que daba precisamente hacia el bosque. Donde estaba Yasue…..

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

No se podía ver las estrellas ni la luna. Un grisáceo manto de nubes cubría el cielo por completo. Era de esperarse por la estación, el clima cambiaba constantemente. Al igual que las emociones que estaba experimentando esos días.

Ayumi se volvió para ver a su casa muy pequeña a lo lejos, estaba en la frontera del bosque y vestía sus atuendos negros de taijiya, portaba a Hiraikotsu con la derecha. Sabía que había una presencia en el bosque, tenía que comprobar si lo que sospechaba estaba en lo correcto y tenía que hacerlo sola… por el momento. Si esta situación se salía de control entonces tendría que recurrir a la ayuda de toda su familia y la de Kagome pero primero tenía que cerciorarse…

La taijiya penetró rápidamente en el bosque, el sonido de sus pasos eran casi imperceptibles, una habilidad que le había enseñado su madre. La presencia que había sentido estaba más cerca de lo que había estado originalmente pero aun así la distancia seguía siendo extensa. Sea lo que fuera, estaba en movimiento… Ayumi apresuró su marcha y se internó aún más en la espesura.

Varios minutos después la joven comenzó a notar algo extraño, la presencia se había hecho más débil a pesar de que estaba más cerca y los sonidos ordinarios del bosque habían enmudecido repentinamente. Ayumi se detuvo, ya no escuchaba aves nocturnas ni animales, sólo silencio…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Ayumi se volvió instantáneamente y sacó su espada, las nubes se disiparon un poco dejando pasar algo de luz de luna llena e iluminaron a Yasue, quien estaba a unos metros en frente de ella- Tienes que irte ahora –dijo seriamente

La presencia maligna de repente se hizo más fuerte… era como si estuviera alrededor de ellos.

- Tienes que irte ahora –repitió Yasue con más apremio. De pronto una sombra emergió del follaje a gran velocidad y se precipitó contra el hanyou quien un segundo antes había desenfundado su espada. La colisión hizo que los dos salieran despedidos en direcciones opuestas, Yasue recuperó el equilibrio en medio del aire y se posó precisamente delante de Ayumi, la sombra hizo lo mismo y se irguió inmediatamente.

- No puedes esconderte para siempre –profirió la criatura que estaba en frente de ellos. Ahora que estaba estático, Ayumi pudo verlo claramente. Tenía la piel verde con escamas y ojos amarillos, sus ropajes eran oscuros y en su frente podía ver dibujada la forma de una estrella, portaba una armadura de guerrero y en su mano empuñaba una alabarda plateada. Evidentemente se trataba de un youkai… de uno muy parecido a una víbora.

- No puede ser… -musitó Ayumi, no podía equivocarse

- ¿Sabes cuánto vale tu cabeza? –inquirió burlonamente el youkai serpiente- te mataré como el perro que… -no pudo terminar de hablar, Yasue se había precipitado a atacarlo. Blandió su espada y el youkai la esquivó, una lámina de fuego se dibujó en el trayecto que había realizado el arma. La serpiente arremetió con su alabarda, las armas impactaron haciendo un sonido estridente de metal. Ayumi se había quedado pasmada por la velocidad de sus ataques, nunca había visto a Yasue en combate. Estaba impasible, firme e concentrado, no había dicho palabra… aunque éstas no eran necesarias en una pelea.

Yasue tenía la ventaja de la velocidad, el otro por el tamaño y la musculatura, tenía la de la fuerza, pero no era suficiente. Las llamas del colmillo de fuego lo hicieron retroceder y el hanyou estaba por cortarlo en dos. De repente, el youkai dio un salto hacia atrás y abrió sus fauces pronunciadamente, de su boca salió un humo verdoso que viajó rápidamente hacia Yasue. Él dio un salto de media luna para alejarse. Pero Ayumi, que había estado observando la pelea estupefacta, reaccionó al reconocer la oportunidad. Tomó a Hiraikotsu y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, el arma cortó el aire y se precipitó hacia el enemigo. Éste no pudo reaccionar, dos mitades del monstruo cayeron pesadamente en el suelo. El boomerang dibujó un surco en el aire y regresó limpiamente a la mano de la taijiya.

- ¿Por qué viniste? –preguntó Yasue luego de observar fijamente al cuerpo del monstruo que permanecía inmóvil

- Sentí esta presencia y vine

- ¿Sola? –en la voz del hanyou había un ligero tono de reprimenda que a Ayumi no le gustó nada

- "Gracias" debe ser la palabra que estás buscando –dijo con socarronería, las nubes volvieron a disiparse e iluminaron con luz lunar donde ellos se encontraban

- "Imprudente" es la palabra que estoy buscando… -Yasue iba a agregar algo más pero algo súbitamente le llamó la atención. Una de las mitades del cuerpo empezó a moverse anormalmente, como si fuera una masa que estuviera moldeándose desde adentro. A la mitad que contenía la cabeza le volvieron a crecer piernas y el brazo que le faltaba.

- No creas que escapaste –masculló con irritación el youkai, con un salto se internó en la espesura del bosque y se perdió de vista. Yasue se proyectó para seguirlo pero la otra parte que quedaba del youkai empezó a despedir un espeso humo verdoso.

Una suerte de patas repugnantes crecieron en ese pedazo de carne cortada y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Ayumi. Yasue cambió de dirección al instante hacia la joven. Una capa de humo venenoso empezó a emanar cubriendo todo el espacio cercano.

Ayumi abrió los ojos. Había tenido una sensación de ingravidez por un instante, Yasue la sostenía con ambos brazos y había aterrizado en una rama frondosa en lo alto de un árbol. La joven no supo en qué momento habían llegado allí.

- ¿estás bien? –inquirió el hanyou examinándola con la mirada, Ayumi procuró acercarse más al tronco del árbol para evitar la cercanía con él.

- Sí… -masculló, de repente sintió que Yasue tomaba su mano y la levantaba lentamente, Ayumi intentó retirarla bruscamente por mera reacción pero él no la soltó. Sintió un leve ardor, entonces se dio cuenta que tenía un herida en su mano, un poco del humo la había alcanzado- ¡el youkai! –exclamó Ayumi de improviso- tenemos que seguirlo

- Es del tipo que puede dividirse… lo puedo alcanzar pero para cuando suceda ya debe de haberse multiplicado para asegurarse de que su información este protegida –reflexionó, no obstante había en su veredicto una suerte de resignación y condena- Lo siento… -emitió Yasue en casi un susurro mirando directamente a Ayumi- no debiste involucrarte…

Ella también lo miró, de alguna manera, esta vez no podía evadirlo. Sus ojos dorados eran casi hipnotizantes, además de hermosos, tenían un brillo de sinceridad. Ya no podía dejar de mirarlos…

Fue algo sutil, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido o avanzara de una manera distinta. Ayumi sintió en los labios una sensación cálida y tierna. Su corazón latía de una manera estrepitosa, los ojos dorados de Yasue estaban tan cerca, sus cabellos plateados rozaban sus mejillas. Los ojos de Ayumi se cerraron lentamente y ella correspondió al beso. No supo cuánto se prolongó realmente ese momento, si fueron minutos o si fue sólo un instante, Yasue se alejó de ella, aún sostenía su mano. Los dos se miraron fijamente, Ayumi sintió sus mejillas arder calurosamente.

- Olvida esto –dijo de repente Yasue, su expresión era más la de alguien que acababa de darse cuenta que había hecho algo incorrecto. Ayumi parpadeó en estupefacción, como si no hubiera esperado escuchar eso.

- ¿Cómo? –no pudo disimular una nota de decepción en su voz, Yasue soltó su mano de improviso y miró hacia otra dirección

- Perdóname, en serio… en realidad, no era mi intención… -parecía tratar de explicarse lo sucedido a él mismo en realidad, un sentimiento de exasperación comenzó a inundar a Ayumi- lo siento, creo que será mejor pretender que nunca suce..

- ¿pretender? –interrumpió la joven- ¡¿pretender? –Yasue se alejó un poco como si considerara que ella realmente pudiera explotar- ¡Me…. Besaste, idiota! Y ¡¿quieres que haga como que nada pasó?

- Realmente lo siento –repitió manteniendo el mismo tono de voz de siempre pero a ella le dio la impresión que él también estaba al borde de la exasperación

- ¡Deja de decir que lo sientes!

- Es lo único que puedo hacer –Ayumi por primera vez vio una sombra de alteración en el muchacho- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Para empezar ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?

De nuevo reinó el silencio. Los dos se volvieron a mirar fijamente, el semblante de Yasue volvió a su calma usual, frunció un poco el entrecejo como alguien que es forzado a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, lo cual no hizo más que crispar más a Ayumi, que estaba expectante.

- Porque me gustas –respondió luego de unos minutos, Ayumi ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa. Nuevamente, la facilidad con la que Yasue decía la verdad volvía a sorprenderla- desde que llegué aquí por seguir a Seijiro me llamaste la atención… y cuando te conocí… no he dejado de pensar en ti… Me gustas

El enojo de Ayumi se había disipado súbitamente y un leve rubor asomó a sus mejillas. Esta vez no pudo mantener su mirada fija en los ojos de Yasue y los desvió. No sabía que decir y el silencio en esa escena solo era interrumpido por los sonidos de las aves nocturnas del bosque.

- Eso es lo que es –continuó de repente el joven hanyou, sus ojos se enfocaron en ese momento en la mano herida de Ayumi- no puedo evitarlo y no debí haberme precipitado… sea como sea, no pienso pedirte nada ni quiero iniciar nada contigo

La faz de la joven se congeló por un momento, trató de mirar a Yasue a los ojos pero él observaba meditativo hacia un costado. Aquella aseveración había resquebrajado algo que Ayumi no sabía que tenía: esperanza.

- ¿por qué? –inquirió casi en un susurro

- Soy un hanyou –repuso con seriedad y calma

- y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?

- Todo –Yasue la miró con firmeza, impertérrito- hanyous y humanos es una combinación muy complicada

- Pero…. Pero Inuyasha-san y Kagome-san –alegó Ayumi automáticamente, no podía creer que estuviera intentando persuadirlo- ellos han estado juntos todos estos años y…. y tú mismo lo dijiste, tienen una vida tranquila y…

- Es Inuyasha-san quien lo decidió así –espetó el joven- yo no coincido con él… No es algo sencillo, ser un hanyou tiene muchas implicancias, nunca estamos en buenos términos con los youkais ni con los humanos, no somos parte de ninguno de los dos. Eso es algo que puedo soportar pero definitivamente no quiero transportar esa carga a otra persona… –Yasue formuló su respuesta con una estoicidad que Ayumi había visto en él sólo en la pelea, con una ligera nota de amargura. La descripción del temperamento de Sesshoumaru empezaba a acercarse a como lucía el joven en ese momento. Cada palabra que había dicho hizo que un inexplicable peso apareciera en el pecho se la muchacha.

- Pero… -musitó Ayumi, miró de soslayo a Yasue en frente de ella- pero dijiste que yo… te gustaba

- Es cierto –aseveró el hanyou al cabo de un momento- es cierto… y puedo lidiar con eso

- Pero tú también me gustas –agregó Ayumi sin pensar, las pupilas de Yasue titilaron casi imperceptiblemente. La muchacha notó ese ligero atisbo de sorpresa- tú también me… -no pudo volver a completar la frase, por un instante le pareció que él iba a decir algo o a acercarse a ella o a tomar su mano pero nada de esto sucedió. Ayumi pensó que tal vez lo había imaginado. Un viento ligero estremeció las hojas de los árboles

- Eso lo hará menos sencillo…–emitió finalmente Yasue quien ya no podía ver más a los ojos de la taijiya- ….lo siento

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0


	5. Revelación

**Destinado a no ser: una historia sin futuro**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Revelación**

* * *

- Es el mismo tipo de youkai que eliminamos en la aldea vecina –observó Miroku examinando los restos.

- Un demonio serpiente –apuntó Inuyasha

Los árboles alrededor del cuerpo del monstruo estaban corroídos, las plantas, muertas y habían otros cuerpos de animales pequeños que no habían podido escapar a la explosión de veneno. Era como si una gota de devastación se hubiera vertido en ese pedazo del bosque y lo hubiera entintado de un desagradable color humo verdoso.

Examinando la escena estaban la familia de taijiya y la de Inuyasha. Kagome se estaba encargando de purificar la zona de los rastros de veneno, tal era su labor como miko.

Aquella misma mañana habían regresado Inuyasha y su hijo de su largo viaje, coincidieron con aquella nueva pista que no albergaba buenas noticias. Akai permanecía junto a Kohaku examinando el lugar mientras Ayumi estaba a un costado de toda la escena junto al pequeño Seijiro, observándolo todo, en silencio.

- No debiste venir a enfrentarte sola a un youkai de este nivel –enfatizó Sango a Ayumi luego de ver la destrucción a su alrededor- tienes suerte que hayas salido sólo con esa herida en la mano… Tienes suerte de haberlo podido vencer…

Ayumi no respondió, sólo mantuvo su vista en el suelo aceptando la reprimenda. En principio, su madre tenía razón… en principio, claro. Seijiro miraba apenado a la joven y tomó su mano en señal de apoyo.

- No debes volver a enfrentar sola estas situaciones… -agregó Sango

- No estuvo sola –dijo de repente alguien. En ese momento, todos al unísono se detuvieron en sus labores y dirigieron su mirada hacia el personaje que había aparecido de la nada.

- ¡Sesshoumaru! –emitieron al mismo tiempo Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango, pero al instante se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba de él sino de una versión más joven y ciertamente, algo distinta.

Seijiro soltó la mano de Ayumi y se apresuró a reunirse con su hermano, él lo recibió con una expresión afable. Definitivamente, no se trataba de Sesshoumaru, él jamás se permitiría la licencia de demostrar afectuosidad en cualquier sentido en frente de otros. Los ropajes negros no eran los del daiyoukai, no obstante, su rostro era idéntico, de no ser porque sus cabellos plateados estaban atados en una cola, sería un inconfundible joven Sesshoumaru.

- Buenas tardes –hizo un gesto formal que descuadró por completo a los que conocían personalmente a su padre, pero también respondieron al saludo por inercia al haber sido tomados por sorpresa- mi nombre es Yasue, quisiera hablar con usted, Inuyasha-san.

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

- Así que…. Por esa razón te desaparecías todos los días, eh? –inquirió en un susurro pícaramente Kagome a Ayumi, para que nadie más escuchara. Ella sólo asintió con una sonrisa forzada, en realidad en ese momento si de ella hubiera dependido, hubiera estado en cualquier otra parte. Pero no, todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Kagome y casi no había espacio. Si algo podía agradecer era que al menos no muchas personas se percatarían del hecho de que veía a Yasue todos los días pues para los demás había quedado la inexactitud del momento en que lo conoció.

Inuyasha y Yasue estaban hablando a solas en la otra habitación, por alguna razón habían decidido tratar ese tema privadamente mientas el resto esperaba el veredicto. Era extraño que trataran un tema tan importante sin la presencia de los demás, no obstante, Ayumi pensó que existía una razón de practicidad. Lo cierto era que un youkai serpiente había llegado hasta la base de la aldea y ahora, ésta corría peligro.

- Quién hubiera imaginado que tenía otro primo… y tiene nuestra edad –murmuró Akai, Ayumi de repente se dio cuenta que él estaba a su costado, no supo en qué momento había llegado allí- Tiempo que no nos vemos –saludó el joven jovialmente a su amiga.

A pesar de que Ayumi estaba interiormente decaída por todo lo que había pasado, como habían sucedido las cosas y el hecho de que no pudiera decírselo a nadie sobre la tierra, de alguna manera la frescura de Akai le daba algo de consuelo. No había notado que había extrañado a su mejor amigo. El hanyou se puso inmediatamente a ponerla al tanto de sus aventuras, los lugares misteriosos que había conocido y de cómo un viaje de dos días se había transformado en una odisea más prolongada.

- ….Y mira –emitió con un brillo único en los ojos mostrándole el envoltorio que llevaba consigo a un costado, del cual Ayumi no se había percatado hasta que él lo trajo a colación.

- ¿Un paquete?

- ¡No! –exclamó Akai fingiendo estar algo ofendido y desenvolvió el misterioso objeto revelando una espléndida espada en su funda- un regalo de Totousai

- Woa…..

Akai pareció complacido por obtener aquella reacción, la sorpresa de Ayumi se esfumó ni bien vino al recordar que Yasue también tenía su propia espada y que a diferencia de la de Akai que brillaba como recién salida de la herrería, aquella tenía marcas de un uso continuo.

- ¡Ah! Y también traje esto…. –dijo de repente y empezó a buscar en las mangas de su haori apresuradamente. Luego de unos momentos extrajo una horquilla para cabello muy hermosa que tenía incrustaciones de perlas rojas.

- ¿Quieres empezar a arreglarte el pelo? –preguntó sarcásticamente la joven

- No seas tonta –rió Akai- es…. Para ti

- Oh….. gracias

Akai mostró una extraña vacilación que Ayumi no le había visto antes y recibió el regalo al tiempo que Inuyasha y Yasue salían de pronto del cuarto contiguo. Todos se volvieron a verlo.

- Bien… -empezó Inuyasha al ver que todos estaban esperando que dijera algo- los dos –dijo señalando con la vista a Yasue que estaba a su costado y a Seijiro que estaba junto a Sango y Kagome- se quedarán aquí temporalmente…. Y todos nos vamos a preparar, pronto vendrán aquí los demonios serpiente. No tenemos mucho tiempo, lo más probable es que tengamos una semana antes de que vengan a la aldea.

Aquella fue una sentencia, todos asintieron seriamente. A pesar de la historia que tenía con su hermano, Inuyasha no había vacilado en prestarle ayuda a Yasue y Seijiro, aquello era una muestra de lo que años de aventuras habían dejado en él. De hecho, hubiera tomado la misma decisión aún si esos dos chicos no fueran familia suya. Ayumi sabía que los dos hijos de Sesshoumaru se sentían agradecidos por aquel gesto, no pudo evitar mirar hacia Yasue y descubrió que él también lo hacía, sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento fugaz pero ambos los desviaron hacia cualquier parte.

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

Kagome estiró la flecha y apuntó por un segundo, al momento que la soltó el proyectil cubierto de energía purificadora, este se clavó justo en el blanco del bull.

- No estás para nada fuera de práctica –opinó Sango quien estaba observando desde atrás junto con Ayumi.

- Arigatou, Sango-chan –sonrió la miko

Era de mañana y el cielo estaba limpio, las tres mujeres estaban en un espacio amplio para entrenar sus destrezas. Entre todos habían acordado dividirse en pequeños grupos para maximizar la calidad de la práctica, así Inuyasha le enseñaría personalmente a Akai cómo usar su nueva espada. Miroku y Kohaku entrenarían con Yasue, y Kagome y Sango con Ayumi. En teoría debían hacerse más fuertes entre ellos mismos, tendrían que hacerlo puesto que el tiempo del cual disponían era mínimo.

Ayumi estaba haciendo sus acostumbradas flexiones para iniciar su entrenamiento. Había decidido enfocarse en aquella confrontación, si algo tenía la capacidad de ocupar sus pensamientos por completo por encima de otras cosas era su profesión, la cual se tomaba muy en serio.

- Así que Yasue…. ¿cómo es? –le preguntó de improviso Kagome, Ayumi casi se cae de la sorpresa

- ¿por qué me lo preguntas? –respondió automáticamente, no había notado que sin querer estaba a la defensiva

- Bueno, has estado viéndolo todos los días ¿no es así? –Ayumi tuvo la impresión que Kagome había querido hacerle esa pregunta desde hacía tiempo.

- Ya sospechábamos que te veías con alguien…. Solo que nunca imaginamos que era el hijo de Sesshoumaru sino alguien de la aldea tal vez –agregó Sango, Ayumi hubiera preferido que la tragara la tierra en ese momento.

- A propósito de eso, es idéntico a Sesshoumaru –comentó Kagome, poniendo una mano en su barbilla- no sé si podré acostumbrarme a mirarlo y hacerme la idea de que no es él

- Sí, es igual… y a la vez da una impresión de lo opuesto –continuó Sango- parece un buen chico

Las dos miraron a Ayumi como esperando que ella hiciera algún comentario. La joven sintió que sus orejas empezaban a arder.

- Sí…. Se podría decir que…. Es un buen chico…. –dijo a rastras como si en realidad no quisiera admitirlo- pero se puede ser un buen chico y a la vez un completo idiota –agregó sin querer ni meditarlo mucho

- Oh… -emitieron al mismo tiempo Kagome y Sango

- ¿Es un mujeriego? –preguntó Sango

- ¿Qué?

- ¿O es un indeciso? –inquirió Kagome

- ¿Qué? –Ayumi no sabía de dónde venían esos supuestos- ¡No! ¡No es nada de eso! Es que él… -dudo por un momento, en realidad no quería adentrarse en el problema- hay que seguir con la práctica –finalizó

Kagome y Sango pusieron unas caras de decepción, como si se les hubiera negado un pequeño deleite pero supieron respetar el espacio de la joven.

La mañana transcurrió rápido y pronto el sol ya se estaba poniendo, no se volvió a tocar el tema sino que las tres se concentraron en su entrenamiento. Tanto Kagome como Sango podían enseñarle nuevas cosas a Ayumi puesto que ella poseía ambas capacidades, la de una taijiya y de una miko.

De regreso conversaron de las fallas que tenían en sus técnicas y cómo mejorarlas. Tal era el régimen de exigencia que se imponían. Sango señaló que la presteza de Ayumi con Hiraikotsu había mejorado, ella sabía que eso era gracias al entrenamiento que había tenido con Yasue aquellos días pero no lo dijo. Agradecía que tanto su madre como Kagome no insistieran en el asunto con él, pero a la vez les recriminaba interiormente que fueran tan perspicaces puesto que no había imaginado que pudieran ver tanto en su comportamiento y más aún que esperaran el momento propicio para revelárselo.

- Ya están de vuelta –saludó Kohaku a su hermana y a su madre.

- Regresaron muy pronto

- Oh…. Decidimos terminar un poco antes –Kohaku se masajeó a sí mismo la espalda en señal de cansancio- fue un excelente ejercicio pero nos ha dejado exhaustos… ese chico, se nota que tiene mucha experiencia en esto… -comentó refiriéndose a Yasue.

Ayumi no se sorprendió que su hermano tuviera esa impresión, de hecho la compartía.

- Y…. ¿él ya se fue a casa de Kagome? –preguntó tratando de sonar lo más casual posible

- No, se quedó todavía en el campo… está enseñándole no sé qué cosas a Seijiro –respondió sin darle mucha importancia- creo que ya sé por qué saliste ilesa de lo último que te pasó –dijo con cierta mofa, Ayumi le respondió con un coscorrón y se fue, no sin antes agradecer interiormente que su hermano no era la persona más observadora que haya conocido.

El sol ya no figuraba en el cielo, no obstante, éste aún conservaba algunos matices dorados y naranjas. Las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición junto con una casi transparente luna llena que poco a poco iba adquiriendo mayor solidez.

Ayumi no sabía si acercarse o no y dudó por unos minutos pero finalmente lo hizo. Seijiro estaba haciendo unas volteretas en el pasto y de cuando en cuando se quedaba parado con las manos sosteniendo todo su cuerpo. Sus cabellos eran ahora negros y ya no tenía sus gráciles orejas plateadas adornándole la cabeza. Ayumi había olvidado que ya era hora de la transformación del niño.

- Repite lo último, no lo hiciste bien –ordenó Yasue. Él estaba en frente de Seijiro sentado en el césped observando cuidadosamente su desempeño. Su hermano menor no vaciló en obedecer.

Ayumi volvió a hesitar pero luego se sentó al costado de Yasue un poco más lejos de lo habitual. Él pareció no sorprenderse de su presencia, la joven adivinó que ya había detectado su esencia desde hacía un buen rato.

- ¿Cómo va… todo? –inquirió tratando de sonar lo más natural, no obstante, sentía que la química entre los dos estaba un poco rara.

- Bien….

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, sólo se escuchaban los jadeos del pequeño Seijiro al hacer los ejercicios. A pesar de estar uno al costado del otro, ninguno se volvió para verse.

- ¿Qué… -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo pero al coincidir en iniciar una pregunta se callaron al instante.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? –preguntó Yasue luego de que se volvieran a quedar en silencio por otro buen rato.

- Na..nada en realidad –Ayumi empezó a arrancar el pasto y jugar con él para tener algo que hacer con las manos- Sólo quería saber en qué consistía lo que está haciendo Seijiro…

- Es algo simple –respondió Yasue tranquilamente, Ayumi agradeció haber encontrado un tópico tan impersonal- nuestro padre siempre nos hace ejercitar cuando nos transformamos… claro, de la manera más básica porque nuestras capacidades disminuyen, pero es cuando somos totalmente humanos que más necesitamos fortaleza.

- Mmmmm… pero… -masculló la joven al percatarse de algo- hasta ahora tú no te has transformado… -en realidad ella llevaba un buen tiempo que conocía a Yasue y nunca lo había visto en su forma humana. El joven meditó por un instante antes de responder.

- Yo soy diferente de Seijiro… en realidad, cada hanyou es diferente… pero todos tenemos siempre ese momento en que somos completamente vulnerables y nos volvemos humanos… Para Seijiro es el segundo día de luna llena cada mes…. Para mi… -Yasue miró por un instante la luna llena, que ya estaba perfectamente dibujada en el cielo- para mi es una vez cada año y dura dos semanas.

- ¿Dos semanas?

Ayumi comprendió entonces de por qué Yasue había tardado un poco en responderle. Ciertamente, aquel era el secreto mejor guardado de cada persona que era mitad youkai, era información que significaba la vida o la muerte. Adivinó que tal vez era la primera vez o una de las pocas veces que él revelaba tan abiertamente ese dato.

- ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez?

- … pronto

Ambos se dieron un vistazo de soslayo y luego desviaron su mirada. Tan de repente como habían recuperado su usual interacción, tan de repente la perdían. Era extraño… ciertamente, Ayumi aún tenía fresco lo que había pasado entre ellos la última vez y estaba segura que para Yasue era lo mismo. No podía estar segura de qué es lo que quería en aquel momento, no podía negar que a su lado ella se sentía bien… no podía evitarlo, pero al mismo tiempo también quería simplemente olvidarse de todo lo que significaba Yasue. No estaba segura.

Ciertamente, tampoco tenía una idea clara de porqué había ido a verlo. No sabía nada o al menos no podía darse a ella misma una respuesta acertada puesto que por momentos tenía claro que no quería dejar de ser su amiga y luego, sólo quería patear el tablero e imaginar que él era como ese tal Naraku: una historia pasada, es entretenida pero no hay que tomarla en serio porque ya pasó.

- Qué silencio –se oyó de repente una voz y de pronto Akai se sentó justo en el espacio que separaba a Ayumi de Yasue.

Fue tan repentino que de haber tenido a Hiraikotsu en la mano seguramente Ayumi lo habría atacado, y Yasue incluso también pareció algo sorprendido.

- Adiviné que estarían aburriéndose –continuó Akai sin darse cuenta de la reacción de los dos muchachos- ¡primo! Sé que no nos conocemos bien, pero hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Nuestros padres no se soportan pero eso no debe importarnos… -sonrió dándole un par de palmadas amistosas en la espalda, Yasue pareció algo impresionado por aquel repentino ataque de confianza pero no se incomodó.

- Mucho gusto, itoko –respondió cordialmente- no hemos tenido oportunidad de congeniar realmente

- Okaa-san los llama a todos para cenar por cierto –emitió seguidamente Akai- Ayumi también ven ya que estás aquí

- ¿A cenar? ¿por fin? –preguntó Seijiro dejando de hacer su entrenamiento físico.

Ayumi ya no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Yasue. Akai acaparó toda la conversación en el camino de regreso y prácticamente durante la cena. La taijiya no sabía si agradecer o lamentar aquel desenlace, pero al final decidió suspender su resolución sobre aquel asunto. El problema no se iba a ir a ningún lugar, después de todo.

La inminencia del ataque de los demonios serpiente hizo que Ayumi pudiera enfocarse en una sola actividad y dejara más fácilmente de lado las demás. Era, ciertamente, más sencillo así. Como si un sonido estridente aplacara los otros que barbotaban a su alrededor. Sin embargo, cuando menos se lo esperaba o en los momentos en los que se distraía, se encontraba pensando en Yasue.

Los entrenamientos se hicieron más intensos y en los dos días que sucedieron, de cuando en cuando empezaron a combinarse los grupos de práctica. Con la misma facilidad con la que prolongó el encarar el problema empezó a nacer como un suave susurro en su cabeza la sensación de que algo empezaba a no andar tan bien. Ayumi sabía que era cuestión de tiempo tener que rozarse con Yasue. No ayudaba tener la conciencia de que los ojos de su madre y Kagome estaban puestos no tan disimuladamente sobre todo lo que ocurría o que Kagome se expresara tan bien de Yasue y su comportamiento como huésped en su casa cada vez que podía. No obstante, Ayumi no podía negar que a pesar de que se sentía un tanto atolondrada, de alguna manera esperaba que sucedieran pronto esos encuentros… Lo único malo fue que cuando sucedieron, no estaba segura si era su impresión o Yasue le dirigía mínimamente la palabra o adrede se abstenía de mirarla.

Fue en el segundo día que congruyeron las dos familias completas, la de Inuyasha y la de Miroku. A pesar de tener una batalla a cuestas, el ambiente de repente se volvió algo más festivo y casual, siempre sucedía eso cuando se reunían. Lo único nuevo en aquel cuadro era la presencia de Yasue y Seijro. Ayumi tenía la impresión que Inuyasha aún no se acomodaba a ver a Yasue sin que naturalmente él le trajera el recuerdo de su hermano, pero podía decir que trataba de llevar la fiesta en paz puesto que el muchacho en cuestión había tenido una conducta irreprochable esos días. Seijiro continuaba risueño como siempre, ya había recuperado su apariencia habitual y parecía especialmente satisfecho al poder al fin andar públicamente con su hermano, tanto que no se despegaba de él.

- ¿Cómo vamos con el entrenamiento? –escuchó de improviso Ayumi, sin darse cuenta, era Akai quien había aparecido de la nada a su costado.

- Bien, bien…. –respondió por inercia sin meditarlo, se dio cuenta que había estado viendo a Yasue desde hacía un rato así que desvió la vista hacia Akai- ammm…. ¿dominas ya tu espada? Deberías pedirle a Yasue que practiquen juntos, acabo de ver que también tiene una –agregó rápidamente en caso de que su amigo hubiera notado que lo había estado observando.

- ….. Bueno…- masculló girando sus ojos para arriba- creo que no será posible eso… -Ayumi se intrigó ante aquella respuesta.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Como lo digo sin quedar mal…. –continuó el hanyou- mi primo no es la persona _más_ accesible que haya conocido

- ¿Cómo?

- Digamos que si cuento el número de palabras que me ha dicho estos días, me sobrarán dedos –agregó encogiéndose de hombros- deben ser los genes de mi tío, aunque es extraño, ese día que cenamos contigo se veía más… no sé… ¿accesible?, ya dije esa palabra ¿no? Tal vez será que se ha sentido cohibido porque tú y yo nos conocemos de hace años, a Seijiro lo trata bien y también a Kaa-san y hasta a mi papá… a veces me parece que es sólo a mí pero no lo creo…. Tal vez es que no está acostumbrado a…

Akai continuó parloteando pero Ayumi ya no lo seguía. Le había llamado la atención lo que le dijo, era extraño. Yasue era una persona muy sociable hasta donde ella lo conocía, con su lío de "soy un hanyou" irresoluto pero una persona muy tratable al fin, hasta agradable… muy agradable.

- ¡Oye!

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? –la joven salió súbitamente de su ensimismamiento

- Te estaba preguntando por qué no traes la horquilla

- ¿Qué horquilla?

- La que te regalé

- Ahh….. –ella miró inconscientemente a un costado mientras trataba de recordar donde la había dejado y casualmente cruzó miradas con Yasue que los estaba viendo a ambos. La joven se quedó fría, por un brevísimo instante captó una sensación ajena a la usual expresión de Yasue pero Seijiro ya había ocupado la atención del hanyou otra vez. Ayumi pensó que tal vez lo había imaginado.

Kagome se retiró anticipadamente para preparar el almuerzo en su hogar y Yasue y Seijiro la siguieron. Uno de los comentarios la miko había hecho respecto de Yasue era que le agradaba que siempre se ofrecía a ayudarla en los quehaceres (consideración que ni siquiera le mostraban Inuyasha o Akai a menos que ella lo demandara) y que era muy bueno en ello. Incluso había mencionado que le hubiera encantado tener una cámara fotográfica para captarlo mientras la asistía en la cocina porque dicha imagen equivaldría a tener a Sesshoumaru picando cebollas en foto. Por supuesto, Ayumi no sabía que cosa era una cámara fotográfica pero no le había quedado dudas que Kagome adoraba la disposición de su nuevo inquilino.

Yasue dio un hasta luego cordial, típico de él y no vio a Ayumi ni por un segundo. Ella se quedó divagando en decidir si es que el comportamiento del muchacho realmente había cambiado sutilmente o sólo estaba sobrepensando las cosas mientras veía a Kagome y los hijos de Sesshoumaru alejarse.

No pudo permanecer mucho tiempo allí, de alguna manera aquella situación empezaba a escocerle los sesos y sentía que ya no podría soportar el statu quo. Inuyasha y Miroku estaban enfrascados en una conversación y los demás seguían practicando, Ayumi tomó a Hiraikotsu como siempre y simplemente se marchó sigilosamente sin dar explicaciones y nadie pareció notar nada.

No podía decir que la actitud de Yasue faltaba a la cortesía puesto que si algo tenía él que nadie podía negar eran modales. Mientras caminaba cada vez se convencía más de que había algo que no andaba bien.

- ¿Estás yendo a mi casa? –Ayumi no se sobresaltó como antes pero ciertamente la costumbre de Akai de aparecer de la nada que antes le había parecido curiosa ahora le estaba haciendo desear partirlo en dos con su boomerang.

- … Si… -musitó entredientes mientras su mente trataba a toda velocidad de hacer que él no la siga- voy a… pedirle algunas hierbas a Kagome-san… para hacer veneno para youkai…

- Oh, vaya, te acompaño

Ayumi lo quería matar, lo único que la detenía era la consideración de los años de amistad. No obstante, estaba ya determinada a hablar con Yasue, aunque no sabía cómo. A lo lejos ya se asomaba la pintoresca casa de Kagome e Inuyasha, Ayumi ralentizó su paso como si esperara que la tierra se abriera y se tragara a Akai, pero por supuesto, esto no sucedió. Él estaba hablando de algo a lo que ella no le tomaba la mínima atención, entonces vio que de la puerta de la casa salía el pequeño Seijiro con una canasta sobre la cabeza. Al verlos, el niño se apresuró a alcanzarlos dando unos largos y gráciles saltos.

- Mi primo favorito –emitió Akai- ¿por qué la prisa?

- Kagome-san dijo que vaya donde Sango-san para pedirle algunos ingredientes –respondió sonriente- tengo que apurarme porque mi hermano está haciendo todo solo…. ¿Les he dicho que tiene buena sazón? Él sabe hacer muchas cosas, ya le dije que…

- ¿Y dónde está Kagome-san? –interrumpió Ayumi, había dejado de escuchar cuando Seijiro había dicho la palabra "solo"

- La llamó urgentemente una persona de la aldea –respondió el niño con la misma sonrisa, en los ojos de Ayumi brilló una idea.

- Seijiro-chan…. –dijo mirándolo de una manera peculiar- ¿vas a necesitar ayuda con tu mandado?

- La verdad que…. –comenzó el hanyou, sus pequeñas orejas de perro titilaron al detectar el mensaje- …. Sí

La taijiya no perdió el tiempo en sugerirle a Akai que lo acompañase mientras ella se encargaba de su labor. Mientras los veía alejarse agradeció internamente aquellos días en que la presencia de Yasue era un secreto. En ese entonces Seijiro y ella habían podido llegar a conocer bien los gestos de ambos cuando el otro requería ayuda con alguna pequeña mentira. No obstante, pudo detectar que Seijiro en ese momento tenía cierta curiosidad por la petición de Ayumi de cubrirla, evidentemente no tenía la menor idea, pero no dijo nada. La joven estaba segura de que el niño no demoraría en preguntarle.

Pero por ahora, ella se volvió para ver la casa de Inuyasha.

La cocina era la única habitación de donde se escuchaba que había alguien. Ayumi dejó a un lado su pesado boomerang y procuró actuar de lo más casual, vio a Yasue que estaba de frente picando algunas verduras. Era extraño verlo hacer ese tipo de actividad, de no ser porque las cosas no andaban excelentes, se hubiera reído de aquel cuadro y tal vez Yasue se hubiera reído también con ella. Adivinó que él era el tipo de persona que simplemente no tenía ningún aspaviento en realizar cualquier tipo de actividad y que de hecho disfrutaba hacer las que eran las más ordinarias. No estaba equivocada en realidad.

Yasue levantó ligeramente la visión y la miró por medio segundo de soslayo, luego volvió a enfrascarse en lo suyo. Ayumi entró en la cocina con cierta lentitud, parecía que a cada paso que daba, el aire se volvía más pesado.

La atmósfera se había enrarecido de repente, Yasue no volteó a mirarla ni por un instante y continuó haciendo la tarea que le habían asignado. El sonido del cuchillo cortando era lo único que resonaba en el lugar y extrañamente parecía aún más sonoro y pronunciado de lo normal. Ayumi empezó a sentir como si un pedazo de plomo hubiera aparecido en su estómago y cada vez se hacía más pesado. Era irónico que la tensión de ese momento fuera proporcional en intensidad a la apacibilidad que había experimentado días anteriores junto a él. Sí, era irónico….

Más que irónico…

Era desesperante.

Ayumi atravesó la cocina sonoramente y se sentó en frente de Yasue, sin ningún disimulo se puso a observarlo fijamente mientras él continuaba con su labor. En un momento, él dejó de picar las verduras y levantó la vista ligeramente, la joven notó que en los usualmente tranquilos y afables ojos dorados de Yasue había un brillo extraño.

- Ya, habla ahora –ordenó Ayumi. En la faz de Yasue se dibujó una pronunciada interrogante que ella entendió fácilmente como un "explícate" pero él no emitió palabra- dime qué te pasa

- ¿Qué me pasa de qué? –la voz de Yasue también sonaba distinta a pesar de que era la misma.

- Estás actuando extraño…

- Estoy actuando igual

- ¡No es cierto! – Ayumi había puesto inconscientemente sus manos sobre sus caderas. Yasue la miraba, impertérrito e inaccesible, era la primera vez que actuaba así con ella y eso la enojaba más

- Estás alterada –comentó estoicamente reanudando su labor como si nada lo hubiera distraído

- ¡Ah! No me digas

- Vuelve a hablarme cuando dejes de estarlo –repuso fríamente, el entrecejo fruncido de Ayumi comenzó a temblar de exasperación- te sugiero que pases tiempo con viejos amigos… eso siempre distrae…

Ayumi parpadeó ante el último comentario. De repente se dio cuenta que había algo que no estaba viendo claramente. Ella ya conocía a Yasue, de alguna manera a pesar de que no tenía años de haberlo conocido sino poco tiempo, podía entenderlo… Yasue que no podía evitar responder con la verdad a todo lo que ella le preguntaba, en ese momento en que más bien parecía querer ocultar algo, estaba fracasando inadvertidamente.

- ¿Estás así… por Akai? -inquirió dubitativa como si el sólo hecho de preguntarlo fuera un mal chiste.

Yasue no respondió, continuó concentrado en su faena exactamente como cinco minutos antes pero inexplicablemente el aura a su alrededor se había hecho más pesada. A Ayumi le pareció que si su humor se pudiera materializar, habría una espesa nube negra alrededor de Yasue. Y a todo esto, él no había dicho nada.

- ¿Te fastidia Akai? –volvió a preguntar pero esta vez no le quedaban dudas- ¿Te cae mal?…. O acaso…. ¿no estarás…. –_"celoso"_ era la palabra pero le parecía algo absurdo decirla

- No me cae mal, parece un buen sujeto y además es mi primo, no me debe caer mal, somos familia…. –respondió con el mismo tono tranquilo de siempre pero sin duda guardaba una entonación que ciertamente no era para nada afable- el que te pretenda o no, no es mi asunto

- ¿Qué qué? ¡Akai no me pretende! ¡Somos amigos!

- Sí, claro. Y mi padre e Inuyasha-san se aman como los hermanos que son –Yasue dejó todos los implementos que utilizaba a un lado y la miró directamente. A pesar de que su expresión podría pasar para cualquiera como un gesto impasible, para el ojo entrenado de la joven, él tenía en su rostro un marcado gesto de reprimenda y acusación

- Sólo somos amigos –enfatizó Ayumi, ciertamente no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con Yasue. No llegaba a entender dé dónde él había llegado a tener esa impresión… No obstante, esa situación le había dado una idea- pero si fuera como tú dices…. –Ayumi pudo detectar un asomo de sorpresa en Yasue, parecía que él no había esperado eso- si fuera como dices… entonces ¿qué harías?

Yasue guardó silencio por un momento, Ayumi no sabía si era algo bueno o malo sólo sabía que él se veía algo contrariado, como si quisiera decir algo pero batallara por no hacerlo.

- No es de mi incumbencia que sean amigos o no sean amigos –dijo por fin luego de fruncir los labios- haz lo que creas mejor… -agregó en un susurro, su aura de intenso fastidio parecía estar en proceso de aplacarse y convertirse en otra cosa: resignación. Un enredado sentimiento de frustración comenzó a emerger del centro del pecho de Ayumi.

- ¡Eres un idiota! –gritó ni bien él terminó de hablar, Yasue parpadeó en sobresalto. Ayumi tenía los puños cerrados que temblaban de irritación.

No lo pensó y asió con rudeza los bordes del cuello del haori negro de Yasue y lo jaló para que su cara estuviera a la altura de la suya, como si lo estuviera intimidando, pero él era más alto que ella así que el espectáculo lucía un tanto extraño. Yasue, no obstante, guardó su compostura.

- ¡¿Eso vas a hacer siempre? ¿Nada? ¡Si te esfuerzas un poco más en eso te convertirás en un hongo!

- ¿En un qué?

- ¡Un hongo! –ella sabía que cuando se enojaba sólo decía lo que pensaba sin meditarlo mucho- ¿No te aburre vivir con esa estupidez de que eres un hanyou? –tan de cerca el rostro de Yasue, Ayumi podía notar mejor sus gestos, sabía que había dado en el clavo

- Esa estupidez es una realidad –Yasue tomó las muñecas de la joven para hacer que soltara sus ropajes pero Ayumi no los soltó, sintió que él ejercía más fuerza pero sin dejar de ser delicado en su tacto. En fuerza ella no podía ganarle… ¿en qué podría ganarle?

Ayumi se inclinó suavemente, casi no había distancia entre su faz y la de él, sus pestañas se rozaban la una con la otra. Yasue se sorprendió, aquello no era una jugada muy limpia, Ayumi esperaba que él la besara, ya lo había hecho antes ¿qué lo detenía ahora? Medio milímetro de distancia. Estaba poniendo a prueba la firmeza del muchacho, sus límites de una manera un tanto peculiar pero él se había quedado estático, de nuevo era como si batallara en querer hacer algo y no querer hacerlo. Ayumi podía sentir en sus mejillas el aire de su respiración, de su vacilación.

Lentamente, los dedos de las manos de ambos se entrelazaron, fue tan suave como una caricia. De nuevo, Ayumi no podía apartar sus ojos de los de Yasue, como si estuvieran conectados, sus ojos dorados eran más elocuentes cualquier cosa que él pudiera decir. Sus labios se unieron como si fuera algo inevitable, era un beso suave, delicado… era una sensación tan agradable. A Ayumi le abordó un pensamiento fugaz: él tenía dudas respecto a su negativa de estar con ella.

Yasue la atrajo más hacia él y ella posó sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Se separaron un momento para verse por un segundo y volver a besarse. Definitivamente tenía sus dudas, pero ahora que se había quebrado su fortaleza parecía que todo lo que lo detenía había desaparecido por completo. Aquel beso fue distinto, fue más intenso, más armonioso, más dulce. Él ya no se estaba midiendo y ella tampoco lo hacía. La mente de Ayumi estaba en blanco, casi perdida en un sentimiento de urgencia, cada vez era más acelerado. Ciertamente, su leve provocación había tenido mayor éxito del previsto. Yasue la besaba ahora con algo que ella no había experimentado antes: pasión. Podía sentir a través de sus labios no sólo que a él le gustaba, sino un sentimiento más fuerte, un afecto genuino. Por un momento, un destello de temor irradió a la joven.

- Oni-san –escucharon de repente. Los dos se separaron intempestivamente como si alguien los hubiera atacado en simultáneo. En la puerta estaban mirándolos Akai y Seijiro, totalmente pasmados- …. Aquí esta… lo que.. Kagome-san quería…. –masculló Seijiro mirando al piso totalmente sonrojado y enseñando una canasta, sus orejitas de perro estaban dobladas hacia atrás como si hubiera cometido alguna intromisión- Bueno… mejor nos vamos….

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –gruñó de repente Akai, no miraba a Ayumi sino solamente a Yasue. Ella se había ruborizado completamente. Miró a Yasue a su costado, él, no obstante, se mantenía impávido a pesar de haber sido sorprendido, como si en realidad no hubiera pasado nada. Al contrario, por su expresión parecía que de repente hubiera captado una pestilencia mientras miraba a Akai.

- Cosas que no te importan –respondió el hanyou con la misma tranquilidad de siempre pero con una frialdad que Ayumi adivinó solo se asemejaría a la de Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Qué? –Akai dio un paso con pesadez, toda su compostura se había tornado amenazante como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre Yasue y agarrarlo a golpes, sus orejas se habían erizado y daban la impresión de un perro rabioso. Seijiro y Ayumi miraban de uno al otro como esperando que algo pasara o no pasara- ¡Claro que me importa! ¡No vas a volver a faltarle el respeto!

- Mira, primo, no sé si lo habrás notado pero este es un asunto entre ella y yo –era la primera vez que ella veía a Yasue tan abiertamente de mal humor, era paradójico a su usual personalidad pacífica y sosegada- de repente tú sales sobrando….

- ¿Qué dijiste? –Akai dio otro paso, era como si estuviera a un pelo de estallar una pelea. Seijiro cogió la manga de su primo y empezó a jalarla hacia atrás sin éxito, como si quisiera alejarlo.

- ¡No peleen! –exclamó el niño mirando de Akai a su hermano pero ninguno de los dos desvió la vista- … sólo se estaban besando… no es para tanto –a pesar de que la intención de Seijiro era apaciguar la situación, no había hecho más que agudizarla más..

- ¡Akai, ya basta! –el ver a su amigo a punto de perder los estribos hizo que Ayumi lograra reaccionar ante la situación. Se había quedado congelada por la impresión de haber sido atrapada en tal situación, dio un paso y se interpuso entre ambos primos interrumpiendo su intercambio de miradas desagradables- Yasue tiene razón… este es un asunto entre nosotros…

- ¿Te estás poniendo de su parte? –en ese momento Ayumi supo que había elegido muy mal sus palabras, el enojo de Akai se había transformado subitamente en consternación.

De repente se escuchó en la habitación una carcajada áspera, era la primera vez que Ayumi veía reír de esa forma a Yasue, no era la risa serena y genuina que le conocía sino más bien una malintencionada. Akai frunció todo su rostro, Ayumi, que lo conocía bien, podía decir que más que enojado, consternado o contrariado, Akai se sentía en ese momento gravemente ofendido. De hecho, nunca lo había visto tan humillado en toda su vida.

- Bien, pues hagan lo que quieran –murmuró el hanyou y antes de marcharse le lanzó la mirada más asesina a su primo que la joven nunca pensó que podría hacer. Yasue no obstante, permaneció exasperantemente calmado ante aquel gesto.

La cocina volvió a estar en silencio, Seijiro, que aún permanecía en la puerta se quedó mirando por donde había salido Akai y luego posó su vista en su hermano, como si no se decidiera que bando tomar.

- Ahh…. –musitó de pronto cómo dándose cuenta de algo- voy a…. –dijo señalando la puerta- a… ¡a donde sea!

Y se marchó dejando solos de nuevo a Ayumi y a Yasue. Ella lo miró de soslayo, con un marcado hálito de recriminación y, no para su total sorpresa, él le devolvió exactamente la misma expresión.

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

Ayumi miraba el techo de su habitación. Era ya media noche y no podía conciliar sueño. No sabía si definir lo de hoy como un triunfo o una derrota, si es que las cosas habían cambiado para mejor o para peor. Era irónico que tuviera cabeza para pensar en esos asuntos cuando próximamente enfrentaría la batalla más peligrosa de toda su vida. No podía explicar por qué Yasue tenía una facilidad asombrosa para abarcar sus pensamientos, de alguna manera estaba segura que él en ese momento también se encontraba meditando sobre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos… otra vez.

Por más firmeza que le hubiera mostrado el hanyou, Ayumi ahora estaba completamente segura que tenía una debilidad. Ella misma. La joven se sonrió ante ese pensamiento, tal vez entonces, lo de hoy podría considerarse como una victoria… aunque también tuvo consecuencias alternas inesperadas.

Ayumi escuchó un siseo repentino que venía del exterior. De inmediato pensó que se trataba de una serpiente pero seguidamente se dio cuenta que era alguien que trataba de llamar la atención. Se asomó por su ventana y vio el resplandor de un cabello plateado y ojos ámbar. Por un instante su corazón saltó y se encogió… hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Akai.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quiero hablar contigo

- ¿A esta hora?

Akai frunció un tanto los labios, Ayumi, que lo conocía bien, sabía que él no se iba a ir hasta que hablaran. Sabía que él podía ser tan terco como ella o incluso más.

Los dos caminaron lentamente sin ninguna dirección realmente, en silencio. Ayumi estaba abrigada con una manta que traía encima puesto que el frío de la noche se estaba volviendo demandante. La luz de una luna que estaba segmentada en un proporción, los iluminaba tenuemente.

Akai se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Estás enamorada de ese? –inquirió seriamente. A la joven casi se le cae la manta de la impresión de recibir una pregunta tan directa. Ya la esperaba pero aun así no dejó de sorprenderla.

- ¿Q… Qué?

- ¿Estás enamorada de él?

Ayumi sentía sus mejillas arder y de repente sentía más calor que frío. Miró al pasto para no tener que ver la expresión determinada de Akai de llegar al fondo de ese asunto. Pero esa pregunta empezó a repetirse en su cabeza, aún seguía sin responderla… ni siquiera a ella misma.

- … Sí…. No… -farfulló dubitativa tocando su frente involuntariamente- sí…. No lo sé…. -Akai pareció más confundido luego de oírla- creo…. Creo que sí.

- ¿Crees….? –el joven repitió esa palabra con cierto apremio- crees entonces, no estás segura

- No es tanto así, no es tan simple… ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Me voy por unos días y de repente estás con un tipo, y no tenía que ser otro que mi primo –Akai parecía especialmente frustrado- ¿qué tiene este sujeto? ¿qué lo hace tan magnífico? Ni siquiera lo conoces, no sabes cómo es o que cosas ha hecho…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué te importa lo que yo quiera o no? –interrumpió Ayumi, a medida que Akai hablaba sentía la exasperación crecer desde su estómago.

- ¡Pero tú no sabes cómo es! –exclamó el hanyou, sus orejas se inclinaron para atrás en signo de enojo

- ¡Claro que sí!

Se miraron con los ceños fruncidos, cara a cara y por un momento hubo silencio. Akai frunció un tanto más el entrecejo antes de decir:

- ¿Sabes entonces…. Por qué surgió esta guerra con esos demonios serpientes?

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –Akai parecía dubitativo pero en ese momento su hesitación estaba perdiendo contra su enojo

- Mi papá me dijo que no lo dijera… que tenía que comprender… pero no comprendo nada en realidad –masculló, en verdad más para sí mismo que para Ayumi. Luego la vio directamente a los ojos con gravedad- ¿sabes por qué hablaron a solas ese tal Yasue con mi padre?

Ayumi de repente guardó silencio…

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un hanyou pierde el control? ¿Él te ha dicho algo de eso?

- Akai, no entiend…

- Fue Yasue quien inició todo, él perdió el control y asesinó a hijo del líder del clan serpiente

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro como quien revela un secreto. Ayumi luego sólo escuchó el viento soplar suavemente mientras que sus pensamientos se enredaban como la más fina de las telarañas, se había quedado estupefacta, mirando a los ojos de Akai. Tan dorados como los de Yasue.

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0


	6. Confrontaciones

**Destinado a no ser: una historia sin futuro**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Confrontaciones**

* * *

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ayumi apretó sus puños y arrugó profundamente su entrecejo, Yasue lucía impávido y estático en frente de ella.

- ¿Me dijiste la verdad?

Los ojos del muchacho brillaban como dos llamas de vela, ella sólo los vio hacerse más borrosos.

- ¿Algunas de las cosas que dijiste eran mentiras? –Ayumi no pudo evitar que su voz temblara- ¿por qué? ¿Nunca confiaste en nadie aquí? ¿Ni siquiera en mí?

La figura del hanyou comenzó a sumergirse en la oscuridad pero sus ojos dorados seguían fulgurando.

- ¡Dime algo, Yasue!

Ayumi despertó bruscamente, el eco de su exclamación aún resonaba en su cabeza como si de verdad la hubiera pronunciado. Se encogió de nuevo en su cama y procuró recuperar su respiración normal. Aún estaba oscuro y hacía frío, aparentemente no habían pasado muchas horas desde que había hablado con Akai, ella no sabía aún si lamentaba o no haber conversado con él.

Tuvieron que pasar muchos minutos para que comprendiera que ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. A pesar de que aún era madrugada, la joven se alistó para su entrenamiento matutino, esperando que éste pudiera despejar su mente.

De alguna manera le agradecía a Akai el que le hubiera dicho eso y al mismo tiempo se lo recriminaba. Ella no era lo suficientemente ingenua para ignorar que sus intenciones no habían sido del todo nobles… de hecho, era la primera vez que ella notaba que su amigo albergaba un propósito retorcido y era, por demás, paradójico que éste estuviera dirigido hacia su propio primo. Aunque Ayumi no podía tampoco defender a Yasue, el roce que habían tenido los dos hanyous había sido todo menos amical.

Y por otro lado, Yasue…

Ayumi recordaba lejanamente que una de las historias que Kagome mencionó una vez fue el de la transformación de Inuyasha: el momento en el que los hanyou dejaban de pensar racionalmente y simplemente actuaban por propios instintos. No volvió otra vez a escuchar a Kagome narrarlo, no era una historia agradable de escuchar y aparentemente no fue un episodio feliz en las innumerables aventuras que sus padres vivieron.

De alguna manera podía entenderlo, sabía que a pesar de que ella siempre había estado a favor de la convivencia entre hanyous y humanos, ambos no eran iguales. Yasue no era igual a ella y entendía que él tuviera dimensiones que ella nunca comprendería totalmente, que sólo otro hanyou podría comprender. No podía negar que le había sorprendido la información que le había dicho Akai pero era muy difícil para ella imaginar a un Yasue fuera de control y mucho menos hacerse la idea de que él era el culpable de toda esa situación con los demonios serpiente.

Sea como haya sido, Ayumi no se sentía capaz de recriminar que Yasue haya entrado en ese estado o haya asesinado a otro youkai… de hecho, el trabajo de ella era precisamente eso: eliminar youkais si era necesario. No podía pensar que Yasue lo haya hecho innecesariamente, no podía creerlo, no podía ser…. No obstante, eso no era lo que la mortificaba.

Ayumi llegó al campo donde todos solían practicar, el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse lentamente y algunas aves ya estaban trinando por el amanecer. Ella se detuvo en seco cuando notó dos figuras en medio del manto verde. Seijiro corrió a toda velocidad hacia Yasue, unas líneas de luz se dibujaron de la punta de sus garras mientras trataba que alguno de sus ataques llegara a su hermano mayor. Yasue hacía unos movimientos evasivos, simples y cortos pero efectivos y al mismo tiempo decía algunas cosas que Ayumi no alcanzaba a escuchar por la lejanía. Aventuró que tal vez se trataba de consejos para que el niño hanyou mejorara su forma de pelear.

La muchacha permaneció estática mirando el entrenamiento. Era curioso como a pesar de tratarse de un ejercicio sencillo, Yasue parecía ejercer el mismo esfuerzo que una pelea real como la que Ayumi había presenciado con aquel youkai serpiente. Ni una gota de sudor, ninguna hesitación, movimientos precisos y hasta armoniosos y elegantes. Era difícil imaginar a Yasue perdiendo el control.

Los ataques de Seijiro no tenían aún la rapidez de la de su hermano pero su estilo de pelea era idéntico. Ayumi podía imaginar que Yasue también había pasado la misma etapa de aprendizaje por la cual estaba atravesando el niño hanyou en ese momento. Pero tal vez su instructor había sido el mismo Sesshoumaru.

De repente Ayumi captó la mirada de Seijiro y el niño se detuvo en seco y la señaló escandalosamente. La joven, que no se esperaba eso, instintivamente miró a ambos lados para buscar algún arbusto donde tirarse y esconderse pero estaba en medio de un campo libre. Yasue se volvió pero antes de que pudiera verla, Seijiro aprovechó aquel momento de distracción para arremeter contra él y antes de que Yasue pudiera evitarlo, su hermano lo había derribado y lo había empotrado contra la tierra.

- Te gané –escuchó la joven decir a Seijiro y ambos hermanos rieron al mismo tiempo. Ayumi olvidó instantáneamente su imperiosa necesidad de ocultarse.

- Esta bien, ganaste, pero eso no fue limpio –apuntó Yasue afablemente mientras se erguía

- Tú siempre dices que por nada del mundo me distraiga en una pelea, que aunque se caiga el cielo no me distraiga, que aunque chichi-ue me ordene que me distraiga no me distraiga, que si es que planeo distraerme mejor le aviso al enemigo que ya ganó porque es un hecho que distraído no voy a ganarle… -enumeró el pequeño haciendo una entonación graciosa a cada supuesto que tal vez Yasue le había dicho en algún momento.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Ayumi quien aún observaba la escena. En su cabeza revoloteaban las palabras de Akai y luego las escenas de afecto fraternal que había visto entre Yasue y Seijiro, y no eran pocas. Era difícil creer que Yasue pudiera perder el control, pero eso no era lo que la fastidiaba realmente.

- Buenos días –saludó el joven con su usual calma, Ayumi respondió automáticamente

- Ayumi-san –Seijiro hizo un ademán con la cabeza pero la joven notó que había un brillo pícaro en sus ojos dorados mientras pasaba su mirada de ella a Yasue- emmmm…. Ayumi-san, oni-san… ¿quieren que me vaya?

- ¿Qué? –inquirieron los dos al unísono

- ¿Eso es un sí? –sonrió el pequeño hanyou, Yasue miró un tanto apenado a Ayumi de soslayo en un parpadeo.

- Seijiro, ya hablamos de esto

- Me voy a desayunar –dijo agitando su mano, despidiéndose, sonreía como si acabara de hacer una travesura. Se fue dando sus clásicos saltitos antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo.

Ninguno dijo nada por un rato, sólo se quedaron mirando la dirección por donde se había marchado el niño y de no ser por los cantos de las aves madrugadoras, aquel hubiera sido un silencio aplastante.

- Discúlpalo –empezó Yasue- Seijiro cree que tú y yo… ya le expliqué pero… es cuestión de tiempo.

- Oh…. Ya veo –emitió Ayumi, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por contextualizarse con la situación. Lo último que había visto Seijiro había sido a ella besándose con su hermano mayor. Eso había pasado ayer pero de alguna manera se sentía un poco más lejano, ahora parecía no importar tanto… ahora tenía otra cosa en la mente. Ayumi vio a Yasue directamente.

Había estado dando vueltas en la noche preguntándose qué sentía al respecto, había tenido pesadillas con eso pero ahora que veía a Yasue en frente de ella una serie de sentimientos encontrados estaban brotando desde el centro de su estómago: irritación, molestia… decepción.

- Bien, me voy –dijo la joven cortante y se giró sobre sus pies en dirección opuesta

- Pero acabas de llegar –apuntó el joven extrañado

- Sí, pero ahora me voy –respondió sin volverse y siguió caminando

- ¿Estás molesta por lo de ayer? –preguntó de repente Yasue luego de unos segundos, Ayumi se detuvo por un momento y volvió a examinar la situación, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Yasue. Ayer él y Akai habían discutido, casi se cogían a golpes pero no llegó a suceder, sin embargo, eso no hizo el encuentro más agradable, sobre todo para Akai.

- Fuiste un patán con Akai –respondió Ayumi, en realidad no estaba en lo absoluto molesta respecto de ese evento pero prefirió decir eso a responder directamente a la pregunta de Yasue- deberías disculparte

- Oh, claro, voy a disculparme cuando ese sujeto aprenda a no ser insolente –respondió sin disimular una nota de fastidio

- Tú estuviste peor –en realidad Ayumi creía que ambos fueron ecuánimemente ofensivos- y "ese sujeto" es tu primo

- Me disculparé luego de que todos los youkai del mundo le juren lealtad a "ese sujeto" –dijo con sorna- incluyendo mi padre

- De verdad eres testarudo

- No he hecho nada incorrecto

- ¿Nada incorrecto? ¡No le has dirigido la palabra en varios días!

- No me digas que él ha ido a lloriquearte eso

- ¡Al menos él me dice la verdad!

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente, ambos con el entrecejo fruncido, Yasue entornó la vista como empezando a comprender algo.

- Ayumi…. –el que él mencionara su nombre hizo que se crispara- … tú no estás molesta por eso… ¿no es así?

Ella miró al suelo, sabía que Yasue tenía razón, nuevamente se impuso un silencio incómodo. Se mordió el labio como si quisiera evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca involuntariamente. En realidad lo que acababa de decir era lo que la consternaba respecto de lo que Akai le había dicho: no estaba segura de qué tanto Yasue había confiado en ella, no sabía si había ocultado más cosas o si las que le había dicho eran ciertas. El ceño de la joven tembló visiblemente, se estaba dando cuenta que en realidad temía decirle eso a Yasue, temía escuchar lo que no quería…

- ¿Qué sucede? –la expresión del joven era ahora de observación y atención. Él no tenía forma de saber qué estaba pasando por su mente, pero Ayumi sabía que tenía que hablar con él aunque no le agradara lo que escuchara.

- Tú… -musitó y se aventuró a verlo a los ojos. Por un momento se paralizó, realmente no era capaz de verlo a sus dorados ojos y no decirle la verdad, se preguntó si es que acaso ella tenía el mismo efecto en él o si había imaginado secretamente que así fuera. La expresión de Yasue se volvió más apremiante.

- ¿Qué…

- ¿Qué están haciendo?

Los dos se volvieron instantáneamente para ver a Akai quien los miraba con el entrecejo visiblemente arrugado. Nuevamente Ayumi vio como el semblante de Yasue se volvía repentinamente hosco e inaccesible con un desagradable brillo de impaciencia e irritación en sus ojos, Akai le respondió con un talante desafiante. De alguna manera era como si ella hubiera desaparecido en ese instante y una gruesa capa de tensión hubiera aparecido en el ambiente como si repentinamente se hubieran juntado encima de ellos nubes negras de tormenta con rayos, truenos y centellas. Ayumi comprendió que la oportunidad de hablar con Yasue se había estropeado por completo.

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

Kagome hizo un símbolo extraño con las manos y una barrera de energía se formó alrededor de ella, Ayumi la imitó. Ya antes había hecho eso así que no le resultaba ajeno, una barrera espiritual apareció también a su alrededor pero más pequeña que la de la miko.

El día había transcurrido como había estado planeado, la joven había encontrado nuevamente en su entrenamiento una ventana para desahogar tensiones. Extrañamente, a pesar de tener un tumulto en la cabeza –lo cual había empezado a suceder más a menudo luego de que había conocido a Yasue- conservaba su capacidad para concentrarse en su labor, tanto como cuando practicaba como taijiya con Hiraikotsu como cuando utilizaba sus poderes espirituales y también cuando mezclaba ambas actividades.

No obstante, no dejó de notar los comentarios de Kagome y Sango. Al parecer era ya bastante evidente para todos que Akai y Yasue estaban en tan buenos términos como sus respectivos padres. Sango y Miroku lo encontraban paradójico e interesante mientras que Inuyasha había decidido simplemente dejar ser a la situación y no hacía ningún comentario ni a favor ni en contra cuando su hijo y su sobrino se miraban con ferocidad. De hecho incluso parecía que le traía memorias… aunque a juzgar por la expresión que adquiría no se podía saber si eran agradables o no. Era Kagome quien parecía algo contrariada o, Ayumi incluso podría decir, entre intrigada y dubitativa sobre el asunto, como si hubiera notado algo que los demás no. A Ayumi le pareció que en un momento la miko intentó conversar con ella pero luego pareció cambiar de idea y seguir con su faena.

Si realmente estaba preocupada, para Ayumi esa inquietud estaba de más. El asunto no era preocupante, era irritante además de incómodo. No veía la razón por la que Yasue se mantenía parco y hasta casi desdeñoso ante Akai. Si bien al parecer lo motivaba la idea de que Akai tenía intenciones más que amicales con ella, Ayumi no dejaba de tener la sensación de que se trataba de algo más (además de que el motivo principal le parecía absurdo). Y Akai… simplemente ya no comprendía a Akai. Ayumi había aventurado que sencillamente se le había subido a la cabeza las ansias de querer probar su hombría y por ello había asumido una actitud desafiante pero para mejorar aún más las cosas, se lo había tomado demasiado personal. Obviamente eso le parecía sumamente estúpido por decirlo menos pero no podía explicárselo de otra forma. La realidad era que los dos primos no se soportaban dentro de un mismo espacio geográfico. Era como Sango dijo esa tarde "era como ver a Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru".

Sea como fuere, Ayumi aún tenía que hablar con Yasue. Conforme se acababa el día se dio cuenta que en realidad era una necesidad apremiante para ella y se arrepintió de haber perdido la oportunidad en la mañana. Sobre todo porque cada vez que intentaba quedarse un momento a solas con él de una manera inexplicable y casi mágica Akai aparecía como materializándose en el aire. Llegó un momento ya acercándose a la cena que él había decidido no despegarse de su lado bajo la excusa de narrarle cómo le había ido en todo el día. Ayumi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no cortarlo en dos con Hiraikotsu en un desplante de exasperación. Ya no se pudo acercar a Yasue, sabía que Akai podía ser terco en ocasiones, terco e infantil… no sabía si había heredado eso de Kagome o de Inuyasha. No sabía porque se inclinaba más por el último.

- Por favor, Ayumi –sonrió Kagome mostrándole una canasta llena de hierbas con un olor fuerte- Sango-chan me pidió que le diera esto, ¿podrías llevárselo?

- Claro –la joven se estaba en la puerta de la casa de Kagome, ya se había dado por vencida en lo que respectaba del día pero en ese momento tuvo una idea- emmm Kagome-san, ¿podría acompañarme Yasue? Esta canasta está muy pesada y tengo en mi otra mano a Hiraikotsu… -miró a la miko esperando que ella entendiera la indirecta, la expresión de Kagome cambió a un "oh, ya veo…."

- Por supu…

- Si está pesada esa cosa yo puedo cargarla –interrumpió Akai de repente otra vez apareciendo al costado de Ayumi. Ella no podía saberlo con exactitud porque no tenía un espejo pero tuvo la impresión que ella misma había puesto la misma expresión de irritación que Yasue ponía al verlo.

- No, tú vas a ayudarme con la cena –aseveró Kagome con serenidad

- Pero tienes a Yasue para eso –por la cara que puso Kagome, Ayumi supo que Akai había elegido la peor respuesta.

- Ya te he dicho mil veces que él es un invitado y que en realidad no debería ayudar en la casa pero tú que sí vives aquí nunca haces nada, eres como tu padre….

Ayumi dejó de escuchar en cierto momento, se divirtió viendo como Akai se encogía ante el sermón de su madre y sus orejas plateadas se inclinaban hacia atrás como tratando de evadir toda esa carga sonora.

- ….Esta bien, kaa-san –dijo luego de un rato con una actitud derrotada y luego vio a Ayumi- sabes, Yasue no es el único que tiene la capacidad de llevar canastas….

Minutos después, Ayumi estaba de camino a su casa con Seijiro al costado dando pequeños saltos con la cesta en la cabeza. Suspiró en resignación y al tiempo que avanzaba contemplaba las estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento junto a una luna que ya no estaba completa. La obstinación de Akai era algo que podía difícilmente superar.

- Hubiera sido mejor que mi hermano te acompañara… ¿no? –sonrió risueñamente Seijiro, su comentario repentino hizo que Ayumi casi tropezara.

- Ahhhh…. –la joven podía decir que el que ella y Yasue estuvieran en una suerte de romance era algo que el niño abiertamente alentaba… no obstante, él no sabía la situación real de las cosas- Seijiro-chan…. Yasue y yo no…. No somos… no somos pareja…

- ¿Todavía no? –preguntó escandalosamente extrañado- pero se estaban besando… mmm… mi hermano también me dijo lo mismo pero la verdad es que no le creo nada –Seijiro esbozó una sonrisa sospechosa

- ¿ah, no?

- Nunca lo había visto tan interesado en una chica –respondió el niño y se puso a enumerar con sus dedos- ya antes había tenido unas admiradoras pero ninguna de ellas me agradaba, me acuerdo de una de un clan de gatos monteses, otra que era de una familia de arpías y la del clan de los lobos lo asedió por un tiempo, era muy bonita pero muy impertinente, también hubo una...

Ayumi se quedó helada al escuchar lo que Seijiro soltaba tan casualmente. Ciertamente no se había imaginado que existiera una lista. Luego no entendió porqué no lo había pensado antes, era evidente, Yasue había viajado por todas partes y eso significaba conocer muchas personas… muchas chicas también. Al menos esa parte de la historia de Yasue era cierta…

- …Pero Ayumi-san, tú sí me agradas, las cosas van a resultar bien –sonrió el niño al tiempo que sus orejitas titilaron- sé que mi hermano te quiere

Aunque lo decía de la manera más inocente, Ayumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la aseveración.

- … Seijiro-chan, tú has viajado siempre con Yasue ¿cierto? –inquirió para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

- Ajá

- …. ¿sabes… acerca de cuándo un hanyou pierde el control?

La canasta de Kagome cayó esparciendo todo su contenido, Seijiro miró a Ayumi con una expresión de gravedad. Ayumi se sobresaltó, las pupilas del niño se había dilatado como si acabara de ver algo espantoso.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –el tono de voz de Seijiro era serio, la joven nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

- Seijiro-chan ¿qué…

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Era como si de repente toda esa aura infantil se hubiera esfumado, los ojos dorados de Seijiro brillaban de manera extraña, casi amenazante. De repente, él bajó la mirada y posó su mano sobre su cabeza como si pusiera sus ideas en orden.

- Lo siento… Ayumi-san –musitó e instantáneamente comenzó a recoger las plantas medicinales para ponerlas en el cesto otra vez.

El resto del camino que fue corto lo pasaron en silencio, Seijiro no dejaba de verse tenso y algo sobrecogido. La joven no sabía si había hecho bien en preguntarle eso pero algo era seguro: tenía que hablar con Yasue sobre lo que había sucedido.

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

Ayumi estaba viendo nuevamente los ojos dorados de Yasue brillar en la oscuridad, esta vez tenía la conciencia de que se trataba de un sueño, no obstante, ella estaba expectante porque sabía que él pronto diría algo. Algo importante…

- Ayumi, despierta

La joven abrió los ojos suavemente para ver dos esferas doradas brillar en la oscuridad otra vez. Pensó que tal vez seguía dormida porque era lo mismo que había estado soñando pero de alguna manera se veía más real. Demasiado real…

Ayumi se incorporó y rápidamente retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio con la pared al darse cuenta que alguien estaba a su costado en su propia habitación.

- Tranquila, tranquila –la joven reconoció la voz serena de Yasue y luego de verlo unos segundos pudo reconocerlo en la oscuridad- lo siento, te asusté de nuevo

Los dos caminaron en silencio, sólo se escuchaba los sonidos de los insectos y aves nocturnos. Ayumi procuraba andar detrás de Yasue, se sentía un tanto abrumada por las cosas que revoloteaban en su cabeza. En un punto él se detuvo y miró en ambas direcciones como esperando algo.

- Sube a mi espalda –dijo de pronto inclinándose, Ayumi se sonrojó ante la idea

- ¿Qu.. Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Sube, no hay tiempo –respondió con tranquilidad como siempre. Era contradictorio imaginar que no había tiempo cuando él lo decía todo con calma. La joven obedeció con cierta inseguridad, recordaba que Kagome había dicho que esa era la manera como ella se transportaba con Inuyasha en la época en que buscaban los fragmentos de la Shikon no tama.

Yasue posó su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y ésta emitió una tenue luz celeste que los envolvió a ambos y luego se desvaneció. Ayumi no entendía lo que sucedía pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, él hanyou emprendió la carrera lo cual hizo que ella aferrara más los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando Ayumi levantó la vista por fin sintió el viento fresco de la noche en su rostro, las casas en la aldea se alejaban a gran velocidad y se perdían a lo lejos, ella nunca había estado en tan rápido movimiento. Era más como si Yasue diera saltos largos, prolongados y al mismo tiempo suaves y armoniosos. Ayumi se preguntaba si Kagome sintió lo mismo cuando hacía eso de más joven, sea como fuere seguramente lo disfrutaba mucho.

- Colmillo de fuego, mi espada, borra esencias, hace imperceptible al portador para otros seres –explicó de repente Yasue

- Ah… y ¿por qué estamos volviéndonos imperceptibles? –Yasue guardó silencio por unos segundos

- …Ese sujeto me ha seguido, pero llegará a un punto muerto, ya no podrá rastrear más aunque se esfuerce

- ¿Te refieres a Akai?

- Sí, ese

Ayumi no podía dejar de notar que la voz de Yasue se volvía áspera cuando hablaba de su primo, se volvió para ver de nuevo el espacio que estaban dejando atrás. Dudó que Akai pudiera interrumpirlos ahora y una parte de ella lamentó que estuvieran siendo tan desconsiderados con él y la otra se alegró de que lo hubieran dejado atrás por fin. Ambos penetraron en las orillas del bosque y Yasue empezó a bajar la velocidad hasta que se detuvo en un claro.

Ella se separó inmediatamente de Yasue al notar que de otra manera parecería como si lo estuviera abrazando, él se sonrió brevemente ante esa reacción pero a ella no le hizo gracia.

- ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación? –le reprochó la joven inmediatamente

- Por la ventana –respondió con simpleza- agradécele a ese sujeto, hoy ha estado más insoportable de lo usual, no ha dejado de interrumpir todo el día –el joven luego cruzó sus brazos y la miró con cierta expectativa- ¿Y bien?

- ¿y bien qué?

- Hubo una conversación que no terminamos

Ayumi se envolvió más en la manta que había llevado encima y desvió la mirada hacia la espesura. Había tratado todo el día de encontrar un momento con él pero ahora que ese momento sucedía no sabía cómo empezar y no sabía porqué se estaba empezando a sentir ansiosa.

- Bien… -volvió a decir Yasue ante el silencio de la muchacha- si yo actúo extraño tu puedes venir y demandar explicaciones, no veo por qué no pueda funcionar en reversa

- Si te digo esto…. –comenzó Ayumi- ¿me responderás… con la verdad?

- Siempre lo he hecho

- ¡No es cierto! –Yasue parpadeó y giró un tanto su cabeza, extrañado ante la reacción de la joven. Ayumi volvió a callar y sólo lo miraba recriminatoriamente.

- Entonces la pregunta es ¿por qué crees que no he sido sincero contigo? –inquirió con seriedad el joven, Ayumi tomó un respiro y miró al suelo nuevamente.

- ¿Es cierto que… -musitó, inconscientemente se aferró más a la manta que llevaba consigo- …que tú fuiste el que mató al hijo del clan de las serpientes? ¿es cierto que lo mataste porque perdiste el control como hanyou?

Ayumi después sólo escuchó el viento y el ulular de unas aves, al tardar la respuesta levantó la miraba para encontrarse con la expresión de consternación de Yasue. Parecía aún calmado pero las órbitas de sus ojos se habían ensanchado ligeramente y la observaba con un semblante endurecido.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? –dijo en un susurro, casi un siseo, la reacción del joven le instó a querer saber con más razón su respuesta. Ella no dijo nada- ¿quién? No pudo haber sido Inuyasha-san… no, él y ese sujeto se encontraron con Totousai en su último viaje ¿no es así? Así que fue mi estúpido primo

A pesar de que no había dejado de susurrar, sonaba cada vez más enojado a medida que hablaba. Ayumi no entendió cuál fue su razonamiento realmente pero había dado en el blanco, Yasue miró hacia la dirección donde habían dejado perdido a Akai y un brillo fiero apareció en sus ojos dorados. Ayumi atisbó que él se predisponía a marcharse…

- ¡Espera! -un instante antes ella se había aferrado de su brazo para evitar que se fuera- ¡Espera! No me has respondido aún, si es eso es cierto ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Yasue se inmovilizó y al tiempo que la observaba, ella pudo notar que sus emociones se aplacaban. Era raro verlo enojado, al parecer esa información era algo sumamente delicado. Él abandonó toda intención de irse y ella lo soltó y pudo escuchar que lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

- Eso que te dijo ese imbécil… es cierto, en parte –masculló con desagrado.

- ¿En parte?

- Es cierto que maté a ese youkai –prosiguió con el mismo tono- pero no me desprendí de Colmillo de fuego en ningún momento…

- ¿Cómo? –Ayumi no entendió la última aseveración

- Para nosotros, los hanyou, el tener la convergencia de dos sangres nos imposibilita ser una de las dos cosas. No podemos ser como los humanos salvo los días cuando nos transformamos y no podemos liberar nuestra fuerza totalmente como los youkai… salvo cuando nos encontramos en peligro de muerte, entonces nuestra sangre reacciona por puro instinto y perdemos el raciocinio…

Ayumi entendió entonces porqué Kagome no narraba más a menudo aquel suceso. Adivinó que debió haber sido difícil de atravesar, siguió escuchando la explicación de Yasue, quien se veía nuevamente sereno pero abstraído.

- Por eso es importante que tengamos un arma, por eso Inuyasha-san tiene a Tessaiga y yo tengo a Colmillo de fuego… nuestras espadas sellan nuestra sangre, por ellas prescindimos de llegar a esos límites, es por eso que es imperativo que las aprendamos a dominar… pero ese día… -Yasue suspiró y frunció un tanto el entrecejo como si fuera un fastidio rememorar ese evento- …ese día… a quien atacaron no fue a mí sino a Seijiro

- ¿Seijiro? –Ayumi ahogó un suspiro

- Seijiro aún es muy joven para lidiar con una pelea y estaba totalmente indefenso…. Cuando llegué ahí, él ya había cedido ante sus instintos… así que eliminé a su agresor y resultó ser del clan serpiente. Seijiro ya había acabado con sus otros atacantes y al poco tiempo volvió en sí mismo pero… debe haber sido por el shock que no recuerda totalmente lo que sucedió allí en realidad. Así que en ese momento armé un escenario, use mi espada para ocultar temporalmente la esencia de Seijiro para que quienes llegaran para ver aquella escena pensaran que había sido yo el responsable… aunque técnicamente lo soy porque fui yo quien terminó con el youkai. Al final con ello logré ocultar la existencia de mi hermano por un tiempo más…. Sabía que los rumores se esparcirían indefinidamente, Totousai les narró a Inuyasha-san y a ese sujeto mi versión de los hechos, obviamente él ya nos conoce a mí y a mi hermano, pero no tenía idea del ardid para proteger a Seijiro… Al llegar aquí le dije a Inuyasha-san la verdad y le pedí que guardara el secreto porque mi hermano aún no está listo para lidiar con ello… mi tío entendió mis razones y coincidió conmigo, aparentemente él también atravesó por una situación similar a la de Seijiro cuando era más joven…

Yasue se volvió para ver a Ayumi a los ojos, ella pudo atisbar que esa situación era realmente importante para él y representaba un peso para el muchacho. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por no haber confiado más en él.

- La razón por la que no te dije nada de esto fue por mi hermano –agregó Yasue, ella pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos dorados- no tenía el derecho de divulgar algo que él no ha llegado a superar aún y comprendo porqué él retiene esos recuerdos… no es agradable quitarle la vida a alguien, aunque sea en defensa propia o esté justificado… no es….

Yasue miró al suelo y arrugó el entrecejo, la joven entendió claramente porqué el estilo de vida de un hanyou era algo que él había aceptado pero a la vez que lo atormentaba. Por eso había encontrado esa pequeña aldea como algo atrayente, una vida sencilla, cosas simples y cotidianas, un lugar donde quedarse, echar raíces y vivir con tranquilidad cuando él había estado errante por años, haciéndose más fuerte, encontrando peleas y sobreviviendo. A la joven se le cruzó por un instante que tal vez esa era otra razón por la que Yasue no soportaba a su primo. Akai tenía todo lo que Yasue siempre había deseado y nunca podría tener.

Ayumi tomó la mano del hanyou en un gesto para darle apoyo. Sabía que había sido sumamente injusta con él y realmente quería compensarlo de alguna manera. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y nuevamente ella sintió esa conexión que siempre se generaba cuando estaban juntos.

De repente ambos giraron sus cabezas para una dirección en el interior del bosque. Ayumi había sentido unas presencias aparecer no muy lejos de ellos y adivinó que Yasue también había percibido algo.

- Son las serpientes –murmuró el joven, serio- tengo que sacarte de aquí –las presencias malignas que Ayumi sentía se multiplicaron de pronto y se movieron rápidamente como si los hubieran escuchado.

- Ya es tarde –emitió la joven, de repente de la espesura de en frente vieron cómo emergieron como rayos varias figuras y todas se dirigían a ellos al mismo tiempo. Yasue se colocó en frente de Ayumi y extrajo su espada de la empuñadura la sostuvo en alto por menos de un segundo y luego cortó algo en el aire justo antes de que los youkai se abalanzaran sobre él.

Ayumi tuvo que cubrir el rostro ante el espectáculo que sucedió. Era como si la espada hubiera cortado una abertura en el aire y de ella hubieran emergido enormes llamaradas de fuego que se unieron en un remolino que pulverizó a sus atacantes y todo lo que había allí. El aire se había vuelto caliente de repente y así como habían aparecido esas lenguas de fuego como una explosión, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

- Vienen muchos más –aseveró Ayumi- ¡otros ya están en la aldea!

En el instante en que Ayumi subía en la espalda de Yasue ambos vieron cómo un enorme campo de energía aparecía en el cielo como si fuera un vidrio frágil que se dibujaba alrededor de la aldea. Yasue aceleró para lograr ingresar antes de que éste se cerrara y a su costado surgieron de la maleza otros youkai que también intentaron hacer lo mismo. Ayumi parpadeó y de repente ya habían logrado entrar. La barrera se había cerrado en los límites del bosque y los youkai que impactaron contra el muro espiritual se quemaron vivos.

- Es Kagome-san –dijo Ayumi mientras admiraba el enorme campo de energía espiritual. Una proeza para lo cual ella aún no estaba calificada.

Rápidamente se volvió en la dirección donde había sentido varias presencias en la aldea pero en ese instante ambos vieron un resplandor fuerte seguido de una fuerte onda de energía al tiempo que las presencias desaparecían.

- Ese fue… el Viento Cortante –aventuró Yasue, pero no se quedó estático por mucho tiempo. Volvió a empuñar su espada al sentir que varios de los youkai serpiente que lograron penetrar en el campo se agrupaban alrededor de ellos.

- ¡Está aquí! ¡Él es! –gritó uno de ellos y todos se dirigieron hacia Yasue- ¡el hijo de Sesshoumaru!

Esta vez un número mucho mayor de demonios apareció de la nada y se proyectaron hacia el hanyou. La espada de Yasue adquirió un aura diferente, la hoja de repente había adquirido la textura de lava ardiente. Él blandió en el aire a Colmillo de fuego y de la abertura emergieron unas réplicas de fuego sus atacantes y cada una se dirigió con su par para quemarlo vivo.

Ayumi escuchaba que en la aldea se libraba también una pelea con los youkai restantes pero ya no escuchó más el Viento Cortante. Pudo sentir la presencia de muchos demonios que aguardaban afuera de la barrera y sólo observaban.

- Así que estaban aquí –escucharon una voz y al volverse notaron que era Akai. Estaba también con su espada en mano con signos de haber sido utilizada recientemente. El hanyou no se veía particularmente feliz por haberlos encontrado juntos.

- Akai… en la aldea aún hay… -comenzó Ayumi

- Tou-san ya tiene dominada la situación

- La situación también está bajo control aquí –agregó fríamente Yasue, de alguna manera, a Ayumi le pareció que su semblante era más agresivo que cuando estaba peleando momentos antes- vete a donde seas requerido

- ¡Feh! ¿Crees que porque estás ayudándonos en salvar la aldea ya expiaste todas tus faltas? –inquirió Akai con una mofa

- Cierra la boca –la compostura de Yasue cambió, no obstante guardó la espada en su funda- no tienes derecho a hablar de lo que ignoras

Yasue lucía rígidamente serio y gravemente molesto. Ayumi nunca había imaginado que alguien pudiera lucir tan sereno y a la vez profundamente enojado. Miraba a su primo como si fuera una mosca por aplastar.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que lo diga? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –continuó Akai con el mismo tono burlón- ¿matarme tambi…

Akai no pudo terminar su frase, de repente salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás. A la velocidad de un parpadeo, Yasue había atravesado la distancia que los separaba y le había propinado un golpe en la quijada.

- Te dije que cerraras la boca –musitó Yasue mirando estoicamente a su primo levantarse del ataque imprevisto.

Ayumi se llevó las manos a la boca de la sorpresa mientras veía que Akai se inclinaba para saltar sobre su atacante. Yasue sonrió de una manera despectiva sin inmutarse ante la reacción del otro.

- ¿Realmente quieres que te mate? –inquirió mordazmente mientras levantaba su mano a la altura de sus ojos, en la punta de sus garras brilló una luz verde.

Al momento en que Akai saltó sobre él, Yasue sacudió ligeramente su brazo y un látigo luminoso surgió del extremo de sus dedos, éste asió el pie de Akai y con otro movimiento del brazo, hizo que impactara pesadamente sobre el suelo. Ayumi ahogó un grito.

- …. No lo voy a hacer… -dijo Yasue como en un siseo sereno pero a la vez airoso mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Akai- …. Pero te daré la paliza de tu vida – Yasue se detuvo justo en frente de donde yacía el hanyou, extendió su mano, un punto de luz verde brilló nuevamente de sus garras

- ¡Yasue! –exclamó Ayumi por inercia, pudo ver que él se inmovilizó automáticamente como si se hubiera congelado. Por un momento empezó a volverse para mirarla, pero antes de que lo consiguiera Akai le atizó una patada en el pecho y con el impulso se alejó de su primo varios metros. Yasue salió disparado hacia la otra dirección pero en medio del aire recuperó su compostura y aterrizó en sus pies.

- ¿A quién le vas a dar la paliza de su vida, idiota? –jadeó Akai, sus ojos brillaban agresivamente. Empuñó su espada sin pensarlo dos veces y la apuntó hacia su primo.

Si por un momento Ayumi había tenido la esperanza de poder hacer ceder a alguno de ellos de luchar entre sí, aquella imagen le borró esas expectativas. A pesar de que ambos estaban serios y airados, no estaban fuera de sí.. era como si hubieran estado deseando que ese momento llegara, como si hubieran estado esperando enfrentarse y simplemente se les había concedido la excusa necesaria.

En la espada de Akai se empezó a concentrar un viento extraño. Yasue permanecía inmóvil, observándolo, con su espada aún en la funda, un brillo singular apareció en sus ojos dorados. Era una de las facetas de Yasue que Ayumi ya había visto pero que ahora presenciaba con mayor énfasis, él podía ser alguien muy pacífico pero a la hora de la pelea cambiaba de una manera drástica; su compostura, su expresión, sus movimientos, no era como si fuera una persona totalmente distinta sino más bien como si se pusiera una máscara. Daba una impresión de un desconcertante control de la situación, de una imponencia aturdidora. Ayumi empezó a temer que esto no pudiera salir bien para Akai, había una clara diferencia entre los dos, no obstante, éste parecía no darse cuenta, la muchacha sólo miraba de uno al otro, aguardando lo inevitable.

- Desenfunda… -emitió Akai, Yasue le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona

- ¡Deténganse! –gritó Ayumi pero ninguno la escuchó - ¡Por favor, deténganse!

- ¡Desenfunda! -Akai se abalanzó con espada en mano como un bólido hacia su primo y se preparó para blandirla. Yasue se precipitó también hacia su atacante y el látigo de luz apareció nuevamente, en el instante en que él saltó por sobre Akai, Ayumi se dio cuenta que Yasue había amarrado sus manos con aquel haz de luz y al tocar tierra, el impulso hizo que jalara a Akai fácilmente azotándolo nuevamente contra el suelo.

Akai se recompuso de alguna manera, se giró rápidamente sobre sus pies y le propinó una patada en la cara a su primo. Yasue salió despedido pero aprovechó ese momento para tirar de su látigo y mandar a volar también a Akai.

Ayumi observaba la pelea con las manos cubriéndole la boca pero de repente algo distrajo su atención. Algo empezó a generarle una mala sensación y no era respecto a la lucha entre ambos hanyous. Se dio cuenta entonces que había una presencia escondida muy cerca de ellos, no lo había notado en un principio. Sea lo que fuera era alguien con la habilidad de esconder su esencia, no era una sensación muy clara.

La joven entonces juntó sus manos e hizo un símbolo extraño, trató de concentrarse y señaló con su índice el punto de dónde provenía esa sensación confusa. De su mano emergió como un rayo una energía purificadora que impactó contra algo invisible.

De pronto se materializaron o mejor dicho, se hicieron tangibles tres demonios los cuales miraron a Ayumi con fiereza. Instantáneamente los tres se abalanzaron sobre ella, al no tener con qué defenderse, Ayumi hizo lo único que podía. Juntó sus manos para hacer un campo de energía alrededor de ella. El ataque del youkai más rápido impactó en la barrera pero los otros dos no llegaron; Yasue y Akai habían arremetido contra ellos y los habían alejado de la joven taijiya.

- ¿Y ahora quien va a protegerte? –se burló el youkai restante al ver que ella se había quedado sola. El demonio siseó sonoramente antes de impactar nuevamente sus garras contra la barrera, Ayumi frunció el entrecejo y cambió de posición con sus manos. La barrera desapareció al instante y ella estiró sus manos en dirección al youkai haciendo un símbolo diferente. Una honda de energía purificadora envolvió a la serpiente y pareció electrocutarlo en el aire. El youkai cayó pesadamente en la tierra y Ayumi supo que él no podría pelear más.

Se volvió para ver la escena más extraña en todo el día: a Yasue y Akai peleando unidos. Algo totalmente contradictorio a lo que había estado sucediendo minutos antes. No obstante, algo extraño estaba pasando, para Ayumi era algo claro. La serpiente que peleaba contra Yasue portaba una espada y no dejaba de atacarlo, la joven asumió que no quería darle tiempo para que realizara las técnicas de su espada, Yasue conservaba su línea pero de alguna manera reaccionaba de manera considerablemente lenta a como él solía pelear.

Al costado, Akai había rebanado el cuello al otro youkai y este cayó pesadamente en el suelo haciendo un sonido sordo. Yasue le cortó la mano a su contrincante pero éste abrió sus fauces y ellas salieron disparadas varias púas venenosas que el joven a duras penas pudo evadir. Dio un salto prolongado hacia atrás y se incorporó con cierta dificultad. Akai terminó con el demonio con facilidad y se volvió extrañado para ver a su primo.

Yasue jadeaba y al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el pasto, Ayumi corrió para asistirlo. Lo sostuvo antes de que se impactara con el suelo. No entendía lo que sucedía, hacía unos momentos todo estaba bien. De repente, Ayumi vio que él tenía una herida en el brazo producto del roce del ataque del demonio serpiente y algo del veneno se había quedado impregnado alrededor mezclándose con la sangre. Los cabellos de Yasue de pronto comenzaron a ennegrecer.

- ... Yasue -susurró la joven, en su pecho surgió una tensión apremiante, sabía que la situación no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien- Es.. estarás bien... -musitó pero aún así sus manos no dejaron de temblar. Yasue trató de decir algo pero no pudo, Ayumi sólo pudo ver cómo sus ojos dejaban de ser dorados y se oscurecían. Por un instante antes de que los cerrara, vio en ellos el reflejo de las millones de estrellas que alumbraban aquella noche.

* * *

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0:·:0

Holas! Espero que les haya gustado la historia… -y realmente lo espero porque ya está por terminar, sólo quedan un par de caps-

Bueno, cualquier crítica es bienvenida, no duden en escribir :)


	7. Destinado a no ser

**Destinado a no ser: una historia sin futuro**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Destinado a no ser**

* * *

La habitación estaba iluminada por lámparas, cuyas llamas oscilaban levemente por imperceptibles corrientes de aire. Los cuatro llevaban conversando un buen rato y en ese momento el silencio había inundado la habitación. En la faz de cada uno se atisbaba la impotencia de comprender la situación y a la vez, la misma interrogante. Fue Miroku quien por fin tomó la palabra.

- Si lo que dijo el youkai serpiente que interrogaste es cierto… entonces nosotros también debemos de involucrarnos con más énfasis en esta pelea

- Al menos debemos aclarar si eso es cierto –intervino Sango- tal vez Yasue y Seijiro sepan algo al respecto…

- Cuando llegó aquí él me dijo todo lo que sabía de este asunto y otras cosas –dijo Inuyasha refiriéndose a Yasue- no mencionó nada parecido, pero creo que debemos preguntarle cuando despierte

- ¿Ya está bien?

- Su fiebre ha bajado –señaló Kagome- está fuera de peligro ahora, eso es seguro, pero aún no vuelve en sí…

- Pero ya son tres días

El silencio volvió a asentarse mientras que todos observaban a Kagome esperando su respuesta, pero ella sólo bajó la mirada ligeramente y suspiró. No era su intención poner en palabras la posibilidad de que el muchacho no pudiera despertar en un tiempo indefinido.

- Dijiste que… -comenzó nuevamente Miroku- las serpientes lo buscaban porque creen que él es quien eliminó al hijo del clan… por la nueva información que obtuviste, parece que esa razón no es la única

- Aún no veo la relación entre él y la perla –comentó Sango, pensativa- o cómo él se vuelve una pieza necesaria para traerla de vuelta… cuando fue destruida, Yasue ni siquiera había nacido.

- Tiene que despertar pronto –dijo Inuyasha luego de unos momentos, mirando a sus amigos- aunque sea una posibilidad remota, no podemos permitir que vuelva a existir la perla de Shikon.

Un brillo tenue pero claro apareció en los ojos de todos, la determinación. Habían vivido grandes aventuras en su juventud, todo en pos de destruir a la perla de Shikon. Tantos peligros y experiencias consagradas a ese fin y en ese momento una amenaza aparecía para arruinar lo que con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio habían logrado. No podían permitir que se cerniera sobre ellos nuevamente la misma pesadilla.

l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°:l

Todo estaba completamente oscuro y silencioso, como si se estuviera dentro de la profundidad de un pozo. De repente, se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos suaves y tímidos, un niño caminaba en las inmediaciones de un gran castillo de la mano de una joven de cabellos largos, no había nadie a los alrededores y cada paso que daban profería un sonoro eco. Los cabellos del niño eran plateados y finos y vestía ropas vistosas y elegantes. Yasue entró junto con Rin en la única habitación que tenía las velas encendidas donde reposaba una mujer hermosa que mecía a un bebé. Al verlos, la mujer los recibió con un semblante amable y una sonrisa. A su costado estaba un youkai de largos cabellos plateados y de piel blanca y tersa, portaba una armadura y una espada. Sesshoumaru posó su vista de Yasue al otro infante con un semblante estoico pero Yasue sonrió y corrió risueñamente a ver a su hermano. Aquellos eran días felices...

Todo se ennegreció nuevamente, él apareció en medio de un oscuro bosque, era un poco más alto que en la anterior escena, sus ropas eran completamente distintas. Estaba ahora portando una espada y sus manos estaban raspadas al acostumbrarse repentinamente a su uso. Estaba agitado y asustado, miraba alrededor frenéticamente como esperando que algo o alguien apareciera. Todo volvió a oscurecerse, y de pronto vio a su madre y a Rin mirándolo con una profunda expresión de tristeza mientras él se alejaba, luego la imagen cambió y vio de cerca el semblante de su padre, Sesshoumaru, quien lo observaba impertérrito. La imagen volvió a cambiar como un flash de luz, esta vez vio a un niño caer a las profundidades del fuerte caudal de un río, luego otra escena donde había muchas personas con piedras y palos, atacándolo. Después una niña con traje de sacerdotisa apuntándole con una lanza, una serie de cuadros atravesaron velozmente, casi superponiéndose, pero todos nítidos y específicos.

De repente Yasue abrió los ojos de par en par, las imágenes se habían detenido súbitamente y se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar distinto. Había un techo desconocido, todo estaba borroso, oscuro y silencioso, pero sabía que ya no estaba soñando. Sus sentidos estaban extraños, todo se sentía desproporcionado, se incorporó en el futón donde estaba con cierta dificultad pero no intentó levantarse, tenía la impresión de que no podría mantener el equilibrio.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que su alrededor se definiera, se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa de su tío, Inuyasha. Era de noche y no había ningún sonido en la habitación. Por un momento se distrajo mirando sus manos para percatarse de que ya no tenía garras, viró su cabeza unos centímetros, a su costado estaban dos figuras que dormían sentadas y recostadas en la pared. Yasue posó sus ojos en su hermano menor, Seijiro, por un momento y luego miró Ayumi que estaba a su lado, debió ser la intensidad con la que lo hizo que la joven se despertó suavemente.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, a él le intrigó que el semblante de la muchacha fuera de una mezcla de varias cosas, estupefacción, sorpresa, incredulidad y alivio. Lo desconcertó aún más que de repente un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta, Ayumi se había acercado a él súbitamente y lo abrazó con cierta delicadeza.

- Despertaste –dijo la joven en un susurro muy fino, Yasue sentía cómo las tibias y silenciosas lágrimas empapaban su hombro- creí que ya no…

Ayumi no terminó su frase, su voz parecía quebrarse. Él correspondió al abrazo lentamente, sus respuestas eran claramente más pausadas y aún estaba algo desorientado pero no podía dejar de sentirse conmovido por la reacción de la joven. Ella se separó de él con suavidad y luego lo besó en los labios. Yasue no se había esperado eso pero correspondió el gesto. Tenía la sensación de haber estado dentro de un túnel oscuro por un indeterminado tiempo y que había regresado y no podía sentirse más feliz de ver a Ayumi nuevamente.

Fue en la mañana del día siguiente que ella salió sonriente con un canasto vacío. No pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás para ver la casa de Inuyasha donde Yasue se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Habían sido tres extenuantes y preocupantes días en los que ella no había dormido por más de cinco minutos juntos, contemplando impotente el resultado del ataque de aquella noche terrible. Le había pedido a Kagome quedarse en su casa temporalmente para ayudarla a cuidar de Yasue, pero la verdad es que no había hecho más que angustiarse el verlo en ese estado.

Ella había sido instruida desde pequeña a no dejarse llevar por la desesperación, las emociones o la angustia en momentos álgidos, como parte de su entrenamiento como taijiya. No obstante, ese episodio fue más de lo que ella pudo soportar. Era la primera vez que se paralizaba por el miedo y no fue el miedo a la muerte o a un riesgo letal sino a perder algo, a alguien. Ayumi sabía perfectamente que Yasue, siendo un hanyou, tenía una resistencia particular a cualquier clase de amenaza, pero siendo un ser humano cualquiera no gozaba de esas ventajas. Sabía que podía esperar lo peor…

En cierto momento se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no le estaba siendo de ninguna utilidad a Kagome y que sólo era un peso muerto en la habitación pero no podía simplemente regresar a su casa sin saber de primera mano qué estaba sucediendo.

El verlo despierto hizo que el nudo que se había formado en su pecho esos días se desvaneciera repentinamente y que una serie de emociones que habían sido opacadas por la inquietud emergieran como un torrente. Era un tremendo alivio verlo de nuevo consciente, verlo bien y vivo.

Ayumi caminó lentamente mientras meditaba en lo que acababa de suceder hacía unas horas y el súbito y drástico cambio en su estado de ánimo. Era extraño que hacía unos meses no sabía absolutamente nada de la existencia de Yasue, no sabía que el Sesshoumaru del que tanto había oído hablar tenía un hijo y ahora no podía concebir si quiera que él no estuviera en su vida. No podía negar que él significaba algo muy importante, ahora ya no podía al menos… es decir, ella sabía que Yasue no le era indiferente pero nunca se había puesto a pensar o a medir concienzudamente hasta qué punto ella estaba tan apegada a él.

- En la escala del uno al diez…. –susurró para sí mientras hacía bailar la canasta entre sus manos

- ¿En la escala del uno al diez qué? –repitió Akai quien apareció detrás de ella. Ayumi lanzó un grito corto pero sonoro. - ¡¿Qué te pasa? –cuestionó Akai tapándose sus orejas de perro por la conmoción.

- ¡Me asustaste! –exclamó antes de lanzar un suspiro para recuperarse de la impresión. Akai la miró, divertido.

- Es raro oírte gritar… bueno, ¿en la escala del uno al diez qué? –inquirió con la emoción de un niño que mira girar un trompo.

- ¿eh?

- ¿en la escala del uno al diez qué?

- ¡En la escala del uno al diez de qué tan fastidioso puedes ser! –sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven siguió su camino directo al bosque mientras el hanyou la seguía despreocupadamente.

- Nah… no puede ser eso, tú ya sabes que soy escala diez…- comentó mirando de soslayo la canasta que llevaba su amiga- y…. entonces… ¿vas a buscar medicina… para ese?

- Con "ese" ¿te refieres a Yasue? –enfatizó mientras Akai giraba sus ojos con cierto fastidio- está enfermo y necesita hierbas medicinales, alguien debe hacerlo –respondió sin mirarlo, por un momento sintió que sus orejas le ardían y podía casi percibir que era examinada por la escrutiñadora mirada de Akai.

- Oh, ya veo…

Akai la acompañó en todo el camino y durante la recolección pero sólo se limitó a observarla y juguetear con las ramas de los árboles. A Ayumi le pareció extremadamente raro que él haya dejado de hablar y que se mostrara algo pensativo, de hecho, era algo casi incómodo porque parlotear era la actividad preferida de Akai. Mientras seleccionaba algunas hojas de entre el follaje no pudo evitar meditar y notar que en aquellos días, las quejas e increpaciones que Akai lanzaba hacia su primo se habían reducido a cero, evidentemente por la delicadeza de la situación. Pero también (algo que Ayumi no había notado inicialmente por haber estado enfocada sólo en Yasue) Akai incluso había sido una ayuda activa para Kagome. Por supuesto, no había colaborado en la curación en sí, sino en cuestiones básicas como traer agua tibia o cierto mejunje. Era claro que ello no significaba que adoraba a su primo, estaba respetando el mínimo de cordialidad. No obstante, Ayumi se atrevía a considerar que Akai le guardaba cierto reconocimiento.

- Nunca me has cuidado de esa manera cuando me enfermaba… -dijo de pronto el hanyou tratando de sonar casual- al menos nunca que yo recuerde…

- Nunca has estado a punto de morir –respondió automáticamente Ayumi, quien había sido repentinamente extraída de sus cavilaciones- además Kagome-san es tu madre y es la mejor en enfermedades en la aldea, no sé de qué te quejas

- Bueno, entonces… primero -dijo alzando una mano y enumerando con sus dedos- mi primo se está quedando en mi casa y ahí okaa-san puede tratarlo todo lo que quiera… segundo… si estuvo a punto de morirse fue por su culpa –lo último lo dijo en voz baja

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –espetó Ayumi inmediatamente volviéndose para verlo con un semblante recriminatorio.

- Sólo a un idiota se le ocurre meterse en una pelea el día de su transformación –comentó despreocupadamente poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- ¿no qué había viajado a no sé cuántos lugares? ¿No qué tenía no sé cuanta experiencia? ¿No qué lo había entrenado no sé cuántos Sesshoumarus?...

- Sólo tienes un tío, Sesshoumaru-san

- Cómo sea, es una expresión

Era irónico que hacía unos segundos estuviera pensando que Akai sentía algo de respeto hacia Yasue, era evidente que seguía guardándole aquella tirria. La irritación de Akai no era nueva pero sí lo era la sombra de otro sentimiento que se asomaba en los ojos del joven. Ella lo conocía desde que eran niños, no obstante, no había tenido muchas oportunidades de verlo así.

Un pequeño recuerdo cruzó por la mente de la joven de manera fugaz. De cuando ellos eran pequeños y jugaban en un árbol mientras Sango y Kagome estaban cerca, cuidándolos. Por más que saltó, Akai no pudo alcanzar la fruta más alta, sin embargo, por ser un hanyou, aquel ejercicio era de por sí bastante superior al de un niño humano de su edad y a la destreza que Ayumi tenía en ese momento. A pesar de que ella estaba asombrada por las habilidades de su amigo, los ojos de Akai tenían la misma pesadez que Ayumi pudo reconocer que tenía en ese momento: frustración.

- Yasue no tenía opción, nos estaban atacando ¿qué hubieras hecho tú? –respondió recobrando la tranquilidad, Akai bufó y miró hacia cualquier otra parte- además el que pelearas con él ese día tampoco ayudó mucho que diga…

- ¡Ese idiota! –le interrumpió de repente volviéndose a mirarla fastidiado- ¡Estaba peleando conmigo… en el día de su transformación! ¡El día de su transformación!¡Minutos antes! ¡Y aún así… nah!

Ayumi puso la mano en su barbilla cuando pudo entender algo entrelíneas.

- … No… estarás molesto porque él te ganó aún en ese estado… ¿verdad? –Akai respondió con una palabra que al final terminó en una especie de gruñido y luego empezó a arrancar más plantas.

- No me "ganó"… no terminamos la pelea –dijo el hanyou luego de un rato. La muchacha iba a agregar algo pero al final decidió no hacerlo y regresó a su labor. Ciertamente, las prioridades de Akai no eran un misterio para ella pero no dejaban de sorprenderla.

Podía vislumbrar lo diferentes que eran Akai y Yasue, verdaderamente dos caras de la misma moneda. Akai aspiraba a tantas cosas, grandes aventuras, batallas, victorias y logros merecidos. Observar a sus padres sólo lo había animado a proyectarse para ese camino, lo más probable era que lo lograra. Pero Yasue, que había probado ya ese estilo de vida, sólo quería tranquilidad y cotidianidad. Tal vez el desear lo que el otro ya tenía era lo que contribuía pronunciadamente a que ambos se desagradaran con tanta efusión. No obstante, el haber chocado en el calor de una disputa parecía haber calmado levemente los aires y ánimos de Akai.

Tal vez, esa era la forma como ambos primos podían conocerse realmente, mediante una conversación de puños y espadas. Igual que sus padres.

l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°:l

- Así que eso es lo que sucede

Emitió Yasue pensativo, aún tenía un aspecto aletargado pero lucía considerablemente mejor a cómo había estado días anteriores. A su costado, sentado y atento a la conversación, estaba Seijiro. A pesar de que Yasue ya no conservaba su apariencia de hanyou, se podía vislumbrar el parecido de ambos hermanos. En frente de ellos, estaban Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango, todos con un aire de seriedad y cierta preocupación.

- Sentimos tener que decírtelo apenas has vuelto en ti… -comentó Kagome, un tanto apenada. Yasue no obstante, los observaba a todos con la misma tranquilidad de siempre. Para Inuyasha y los demás, era como si observaran a Sesshoumaru, más joven y con una inusual apariencia humana. Era un tanto desconcertante.

- No se preocupe, Kagome-san –repuso el joven educadamente- la situación lo amerita… pero… -Yasue frunció casi imperceptiblemente el entrecejo como si tratara de recordar algo- he escuchado de la perla de Shikon las veces en que Rin me contaba de ella..

- Oh, sí… la que mantenía con vida a Kohaku, ¿no? –agregó Seijiro con una sonrisa- y también chichi-ue la usó una vez… es decir, un fragmento… Rin nos contó mucho sobre la perla

- Sólo la he oído mencionar un par de veces en otras personas pero no tengo la menor idea si la perla pueda tener alguna relación conmigo o Seijiro

Inuyasha y los demás intercambiaron miradas de ligera confusión, como si hubieran llegado a cierto punto en un camino donde se encontraba un irremediable impase. Ciertamente, no habían esperado que el muchacho les diera la respuesta definitiva a lo que sucedía, no obstante, todos anhelaban si quiera una pista que pudiera llevarlos a resolver el asunto.

- Mi padre… -comenzó Yasue ante el silencio prolongado del grupo- ¿sigue buscando al líder del clan?

- Según lo que nos dijo de demonio –respondió Inuyasha- tu padre ha estado siguiendo pistas falsas… no nos pudo decir donde se encuentra el líder, pero parecía convencido que Sesshoumaru nunca podría encontrarlo –Yasue suspiró sutilmente y por primera vez vieron en sus ojos ahora marrones una sombra de inquietud, Seijiro pareció turbarse un poco ante esa reacción.

- Ya veo…

- No entendemos aún qué es lo que están buscando el clan de las serpientes, después de la noche del ataque se han alejado y no han vuelto… pero… –dijo Kagome luego de unos momentos- creo que lo mejor será que tú y Seijiro se queden aquí, en la aldea

- Aún no sabemos cómo es que la Shikon no tama entra en juego en todo esto –agregó Sango

- Al menos en el tiempo de tu transformación tienes que mantenerte escondido –sugirió Miroku al joven- luego de que pase ese tiempo, podremos buscar al responsable de este conflicto, podemos unirnos con Sesshoumaru –ante lo último, Inuyasha hizo un leve rictus pero no dijo nada

Seijiro y Yasue se miraron brevemente luego de que todos terminaran de descargar sus proposiciones. En la faz del niño se dibujó una pequeña ilusión pero esperó a que su hermano mayor hablara.

- Agradezco realmente sus intenciones –comenzó el muchacho- en las condiciones en las que me encuentro ahora, no seré de mucha ayuda… pero no estaré así por mucho tiempo y cuando eso suceda, creo que lo correcto será que este problema lo resolvamos Seijiro y yo junto con mi padre

La pequeña esperanza que estaba asomándose en el semblante de Seijiro se apagó lentamente, todos miraron a Yasue con cierto reparo. No habían esperado que respondiera eso.

- No tienen que enfrentar esto solos –inició Miroku- tal vez los youkai están esperando que ustedes vayan por su cuenta, separados son más vulnerables, si cuentan con nuestro apoyo hay más probabilidades de resolver esto

- Y agradezco su ayuda, pero… –objetó Yasue aún conservando su impasibilidad de siempre y a pesar de lucir débil había un aire de contundencia en sus palabras- este es un problema nuestro, nosotros podemos resolverlo. Agradezco que nos hayan dejado quedarnos y nos hayan acogido, no queremos ocasionar más incomodidades, oji-san –se dirigió a Inuyasha, él lo observó atentamente cómo si reconociera en su sobrino algo que ya había visto antes.

- No están causando incomo… -intentó terciar Kagome pero Inuyasha le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se detuviera.

- No queremos forzarte a tomar la decisión que queramos, pero trata de pensarlo mientras tanto –finalizó Inuyasha- puedes quedarte el tiempo que dure tu transformación y el que quieras después de eso…

Luego de que Yasue lo agradeciera nuevamente, los adultos salieron de la habitación para dejar descansar al joven.

- ¿Acaso quieres que se vayan? –cuestionó Kagome a su esposo cuando los cuatro estuvieron a una distancia prudente para no ser escuchados.

- Claro que no –se apresuró en esclarecer el hanyou- es sólo que hubiera sido inútil disuadirlo… algo, además de la apariencia, tenía que heredar de Sesshoumaru

- ¿Algo?

- Ese chico es terco, esa decisión es la que hubiera tomado Sesshoumaru de estar en su lugar, por supuesto que rechazaría una ayuda ajena…

- Entonces ¿piensas dejar las cosas como están? –inquirió Sango

- Aún va a quedarse un tiempo, tiene qué, mientras está en esa forma –prosiguió Inuyasha y luego miró sugerentemente a Sango y Miroku- parece que, a diferencia de Sesshoumaru, se puede razonar con él, supongo que alguien más puede tratar de disuadirlo…

- ¿Quién? –preguntaron al unísono los tres pero casi al instante de que emitieron la palabra, Kagome y Sango parecieron caer en cuenta de la respuesta.

- Tú dijiste algo de eso –le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome, como si no estuviera tan fiado de lo que estaba proponiendo, en realidad no lo estaba.

- Sí, sí… -aseguró la miko con una sonrisa entusiasta- creo que a ella sí la escuchará

- Hablaré con ella –agregó Sango con una mirada cómplice

- ¿Con quién? –inquirió nuevamente Miroku quien no había captado de lo que se trataba el asunto. Lo cual era inusual pues él siempre era el más analítico del grupo. Sango puso una mano en el hombro de su esposo y suspiró ligeramente.

- Hablaremos de esto en la casa –emitió con cierto aire de resignación augurando que la plática no sería del gusto del monje.

l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°:l

Cuando la posición del sol indicó que ya era medio día, Ayumi y Akai supieron que ya debían regresar. Como lo esperaba la taijiya, no pudo evitar en el camino las quejas de su amigo por haberse tomado ella tanto tiempo en seleccionar las plantas. No pudo refutarle mucho porque ella también se había dado cuenta que ni siquiera cuando le hacía dicho favor a Kagome, realizaba un trabajo tan exquisito. Tampoco podía dejar de notar que simplemente por hacer algo tan sencillo podía sentir tanto gusto, obviamente, sabía que era porque lo estaba haciendo por Yasue.

Cuando ya divisaron la casa, les sorprendió ver a un grupo de muchachas de la aldea reunidas en un punto cercano, cuchicheando, pero no les dieron la mayor importancia sino hasta que notaron que a quienes estaban en el centro de todas ellas eran a Yasue y Seijiro, que parecía que estaban respondiendo un aluvión de preguntas. Ayumi no se había percatado que se había quedado boquiabierta por un momento.

- Toma esto y llévalo con Kagome –ordenó la joven a Akai entregándole la pesada canasta.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero…

- ¡Sólo hazlo! –exclamó mientras se encaminaba en dirección a los dos hermanos sin pensarlo dos veces. A medida que avanzaba podía notar que Yasue aún tenía ese semblante cansado pero aparentemente ello no era suficiente para opacar el aire afable que siempre era propio de él.

- ¡Ayumi-san! –exclamó Seijiro sonriente al verla llegar e hizo un ademán de saludo, Yasue hizo lo mismo pero en un movimiento más pausado.

-¿ Así que se están quedando en casa de Kagome? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán ahí? –escuchó Ayumi preguntar a una de las chicas.

- En realidad… -comenzó Yasue pero Ayumi lo asió del brazo en ese instante

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes estar afuera todavía –dijo con cierta reprimenda, jalándolo fuera de la multitud con premura. Yasue no opuso resistencia, o mejor dicho no tenía fuerza para oponerla, sólo la siguió con algo de dificultad junto con su hermano menor. Algunas chicas se despidieron del joven escandalosamente y otras se quejaron con Ayumi pero ello no hizo que ella bajara la velocidad de su paso.

- Ayumi… no tan deprisa, por favor –pidió Yasue luego de unos minutos cuando ya habían perdido de vista al grupo de muchachas y justo después de que dijera eso, el joven tropezó con algo y se dio de bruces con el pasto.

- ¡Oni-san! -exclamó Seijiro, que se adelantó para ver el estado de su hermano.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –emitió Ayumi mientras se inclinaba para ayudarlo a incorporarse. No había notado que el joven difícilmente podía seguirle el paso. Por un momento había olvidado que aún estaba en proceso de recuperación- ¡Lo siento mucho de verdad!

Yasue se sentó en el suelo con cierta lentitud y luego de limpiar algo de tierra que se había adherido a su cara, empezó a reír de repente con cierta debilidad. Ayumi se sentó a su costado y con la manga de su vestimenta le limpió el rostro con suavidad, Yasue continuó riendo con sutileza.

- Lo siento mucho… -se disculpó nuevamente, sólo el verlo en el suelo le había hecho caer en cuenta de que había actuado de una forma impulsiva e infantil- ¿Estás bien?

- No te preocupes –sonrió tenuemente. Ahora que estaba más cerca, la joven podía apreciar los cambios en la apariencia del muchacho, sus cabellos ahora eran negros y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de ella, aún así conservaba su mismo aire de siempre. Parecía un joven como cualquier otro, no obstante, seguía viéndose igual de atractivo. Ayumi bajó la mirada y se sonrojó con ligereza al pensar eso.

- Aún no puedes estar afuera –dijo la joven cuando se dio cuenta que nadie había dicho nada por un rato, Yasue la miró estático por un momento, aún tenía ese semblante de cansancio y somnolencia.

- Prefiero estar aquí, si regreso ahora voy a sofocarme –opinó Yasue. La forma como hablaba era un tanto más suave de lo usual. Luego de decir eso se tendió en el pasto como para descansar, como era su costumbre.

- Bien, entonces…. –dijo de repente Seijiro, que había estado observándolos a ambos todo ese rato- supongo que me voy –sonrió el niño con la expresión pícara que siempre ponía cuando pretendía colaborar con su hermano y Ayumi. La muchacha vio al niño alejarse mientras agitaba la mano exageradamente, Yasue no objetó nada ante las acciones de su hermano menor. Realmente ella no esperaba que repentinamente se quedaran solos, sentía que se estaba poniendo nerviosa y a la vez un tanto exasperada porque no era la primera vez que sucedía ese cuadro.

Ayumi se dio cuenta de que estaban en silencio cuando escuchó solamente a los pájaros trinar. De repente la pregunta que había dejado colgada en la mañana apareció nuevamente en su cabeza.

¿En la escala del uno al diez cuánto quería a Yasue?

- De… de todas formas… -balbuceó la muchacha para apartar sus pensamientos momentáneamente antes de que cometiera alguna torpeza- ¿por qué saliste? Sabes que aún no estás bien del todo

- Quería caminar por los alrededores, pero todo me da vueltas… es difícil andar así… -expresó el joven con un suspiro y una sonrisa. Ayumi trató de no verlo directamente sino de soslayo.

- Y eso…. ¿es del todo cierto? –inquirió, pero sin que ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta, su voz había adquirido un dejo recriminador. Yasue, quien estaba enfermo pero no sordo, giró su cabeza para ver mejor la faz de la joven.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A nada…. –bufó la joven, una parte de su consciencia le empezó a susurrar que controlara sus palabras- parece que tienes dificultad para caminar pero no para conseguir admiradoras… -de repente la voz en su cabeza se calló en seco.

- Ah… parece que llamé la atención porque soy un forastero –se apresuró en responder- pero fue sólo eso, nada más… en serio…

- ¿En serio? –emitió con el mismo tono, Ayumi sabía que ahora que había empezado a hablar ya no podría detenerse- y la chica del clan de los lobos ¿también le llamaste la atención porque eras forastero?

- ¿qué? ¿cómo sabes….. –Yasue dejó de hablar al instante, sorprendido. Se apoyó en sus manos para erguirse un poco y al momento siguiente posó su mano en su cabeza, el movimiento brusco lo había mareado un poco- Esa vez…. Yo no… no fue mi intención, no la besé a propósito

- ¡¿La besaste?

- Ah…. –el muchacho supo que había dicho demasiado y por un instante pareció haberse congelado en el tiempo, además de que su apariencia había cambiado parecía que también su capacidad para controlar sus emociones había disminuido un poco pues se le notaba algo nervioso- de verdad, fue algo sorpresivo, ella no me pidió permiso… de verdad…

- ¿Desde cuándo pides tú permiso para eso? Tú me diste mi primer beso ¿acaso me avisaste?

- ¿De verdad… fue el primero?

- ¡Sí! –Yasue miró a la joven directamente a los ojos con una extraña expresión de sorpresa, aguardo y… complacencia.

- No lo sabía… -dijo luego de unos instantes- lo siento por eso… y por lo de la chica loba…

Ayumi quiso agregar más pero no pudo hacerlo, al ver los ojos de Yasue se sintió obligada a simplemente no insistir en el asunto. A pesar de que sus ojos eran de otro color, aún tenían la cualidad de mostrar diáfanamente los sentimientos del joven y ella podía ver en ellos una suerte de pena por haber arruinado una ocasión importante y por haber demostrado un grado de desconsideración.

No había nada que hacer, Yasue era un chico de sentimientos nobles, Ayumi ya lo sabía. Claro, salvo los momentos en los que adrede él quería ser odioso y generalmente esos momentos eran con Akai. Era evidente que Yasue había heredado algunas particularidades de su padre, Sesshoumaru, no obstante, en lo general era un buen muchacho.

¿En la escala del uno al diez cuanto lo quería?

- Entonces ¿estamos bien? –preguntó el joven al notarla más tranquila, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. Yasue esbozó una ligera sonrisa de alivio y volvió a tenderse en el pasto para relajarse y volvieron a estar en silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio cómodo, pacífico.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Ayumi no sabía cómo definir su relación. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Eran conocidos?

Ciertamente no eran enemigos, tampoco meros conocidos… No podía decir que eran sólo amigos, de hecho los amigos no se besan ocasionalmente.

¿Eran pareja? Se estaban comportando como una… el único detalle que no encajaba era que Yasue había señalado anteriormente y con toda claridad que él no quería tener ese tipo de relación con ella. Pero eso había sido antes, ¿las cosas habían cambiado ahora? ¿ya no creía que ser un hanyou era una limitación? Tal vez el tener aquella experiencia cercana a la muerte le había esclarecido las ideas, tal vez en realidad no creía con tanta convicción en eso…

¿Del uno al diez cuanto lo quería?

- ¿Puedo descansar en tu regazo? –de pronto aquella pregunta del joven interrumpió como un balde de agua fría todo el bombardeo de interrogantes que se estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué?

- Por favor

Era difícil pensar con tantos factores afectando su objetividad. Era más complicado aún descifrar qué era lo que significaba todo esto o si tenía algún significado. Yasue la miró con un semblante de petición que ella no había visto antes, ella se puso un poco rígida y sintió que su cara entera se ponía roja pero de alguna manera, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que no.

- Pe… pe… pero luego volvemos –respondió entrecortadamente.

De alguna manera, tenía la impresión de que a pesar de estar con cierto malestar y encontrarse en un estado particularmente más vulnerable, Yasue disfrutaba esa forma humana como ella nunca había visto a Akai gozar su tiempo como una persona normal.

Ahora lo estaba viendo dormitar apoyado en sus rodillas y simplemente no podía creer que hacía unos días él hubiera podido simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. A él parecía tenerle sin cuidado ese detalle. ¿Qué eran ahora? Ella no podía definirlo con precisión, si se lo preguntaba lo más seguro era que él respondiera con sinceridad como siempre. Por el momento, ella sólo atinó a dejarlo descansar, además no podría preguntarle en ese momento tal cosa sin ponerse colorada. ¿Qué tanto lo quería? Ayumi no podía establecer un número específico o acertado. Mientras observaba la faz sosegada y complacida de Yasue, sólo podía decir que lo quería mucho, bastante. Más de lo que ella había pensado, era una sensación que no había experimentado antes: el gozo natural que le daba el verlo tranquilo, contento y feliz.

Ayumi no pudo contener una sonrisa, algo en su interior le decía que los días por venir iban a ser igual de hermosos.

l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°:l

- Nunca había visto que un hanyou se quedara de esa forma tanto tiempo –comentó Akai en referencia a la transformación de Yasue con un tono punzante, durante el almuerzo - ¿es eso normal? ¿No tendrás alguna deficiencia?

- Si hablamos de cosas que no has visto, hay una lista infinita, así que yo no me preocupo –respondió calmadamente el aludido mientras tomaba otro aperitivo.

Habían pasado algunos días y el estado del joven había mejorado significativamente. Al menos ahora sus reacciones eran normales y ya no tenía más ese aspecto de somnolencia. No obstante, aún conservaba su figura humana.

Kagome había decidido organizar otro de sus picnics tomando la recuperación de Yasue como excusa. Mientras Akai lanzaba esporádicamente algún comentario virulento a su primo, los demás se enfrascaban en conversaciones más amenas. Dado que Akai acababa de terminar sus días de transformación en humano, sus últimos comentarios aludían a la particularidad de Yasue respecto de este aspecto. Todos reconocían que al menos el hecho de que los dos se hablaran era de por sí un avance significativo en su relación como familiares. Así que ni Kagome ni Inuyasha procuraban sermonear a Akai por tratar de mortificar a Yasue, ni a éste por responderle, a veces incluso con comentarios más hirientes.

Nuevamente, había una suerte de atmósfera extraña en aquella festividad pues conocían la inminencia de la situación pero aún así estaban allí todos reunidos compartiendo un momento, juntos.

Ya era conocido por todos que la legendaria perla de Shikon tenía una relación con los planes de los youkai serpientes pero no habían podido reunir mayor información aquellos días. Sólo podían deducir que de haber otro embate por parte de los demonios, este no sería pronto. Sus fuerzas habían sido controladas sin muchas perdidas por parte de la aldea, ya no contaban con la ventaja de la sorpresa y no habían ganado nada. Inuyasha y los demás sabían que a menos que tuvieran algún as bajo la manga, no volverían sino con más refuerzos, y eso implicaba más tiempo. Podían decir que por el momento estaban seguros. Y afortunadamente, ese momento coincidía con el tiempo en que Yasue permanecía en forma humana.

Ayumi, que estaba sentada junto a Kagome, no podía evitar observar al joven hanyou. Además de todo lo que la batalla contra las serpientes parecía ser más compleja por lo de la perla. Pero no era sólo eso. Ahora sabía que Yasue planeaba enfrentar solo aquella situación junto con su padre, Sesshoumaru. Ella no podía evitar que una sombra de consternación se asomara en su mente. Quien le había dicho aquello había sido su madre, Sango, tal vez era eso lo que la mantenía inquieta.

Aquellos días habían sido serenos y apacibles, sin duda. Realmente estaba encantada de poder cuidar de Yasue y pasar tiempo con él, no obstante, algo había empezado a perturbarla y sentía que lo había dejado pasar. Él no le había mencionado nada sobre lo que haría luego de volver a su estado normal o cómo es que pensaba desafiar a los demonios serpiente sin la ayuda de todos. Aquella aseveración implicaba que él se marchara, pero Yasue no había corroborado ni negado nada, simplemente no había dicho nada en absoluto. Esos días Ayumi y él conversaban a diario y pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos... no obstante, la extrañeza de la joven comenzó a crecer cuando notó que nunca tocaban aquel tema. Casi inocentemente casual.

Casi convenientemente adrede…

No faltaba mucho para que Yasue volviera a su apariencia normal, y ella lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Pero no tenían la certeza de cuáles serían las acciones del hanyou. La joven se propuso ponerle un fin a esa incertidumbre.

Lo que ella no sabía era que el desenlace de ésta vendría solo.

- Ayumi-san… -escuchó que la llamaban tímidamente luego del almuerzo cuando ella se disponía a alisar a Hiraikotsu, comprendió entonces que Seijiro deseaba tener una conversación privada con ella.

Minutos después ambos estaban en el almacén de armas y el niño le estaba ayudando a limar el enorme boomerang para mantener su filo.

- Sabes… -comenzó el hanyou con sus ojos enfocados en el arma color hueso- cuando vine aquí pensaba… que las personas como nosotros y los humanos no podían ser amigos… o si quiera vivir en paz… Tenía… miedo…

La joven se sorprendió que Seijiro fuera directamente al grano, no obstante, no interrumpió al pequeño. Tenía la sensación de que, a pesar de que Seijiro siempre había demostrado ser un niño muy maduro para su edad, aquella confesión le estaba costando algo de trabajo.

- Eso lo creía por algunas cosas que nos han pasado, a mi hermano y a mi… pero aquí todo es diferente –Seijiro se volvió para ver la faz de la joven- Ustedes son diferentes…. –un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos dorados del niño, Ayumi pudo identificarlo como gratitud- cuando vine aquí también tenía miedo por esta batalla… siento… -Seijiro miró al suelo y sus párpados temblaron ligeramente- siento… que he hecho algo… terrible…

- … Seijiro… -la joven sintió un impulso a abrazarlo para demostrarle algo de apoyo pero el niño alzó levemente su mano para indicarle que prefería no recibirlo. Ayumi supo que él ya era consciente de lo que había sucedido en realidad aquel día. No obstante, también se sorprendió el tiempo que lo tuvo callado, supuso que Seijiro no se había animado a decirlo sino hasta que su hermano se hubiera recuperado y luego se preguntó si Yasue ya lo sabía…

- No tengo ninguna excusa…. Y…. y de verdad…. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho –arrugó su rostro para contener las lágrimas pero su voz se quebró. La joven lo atrajo hacia sí y lo envolvió en un abrazo, aún así el niño no lloró pero Ayumi lo sintió estremecerse.

- No es tu culpa… todo estará bien, ya verás

- Por eso, Ayumi-san… -continuó Seijiro luego de que recompusiera brevemente- yo… quisiera pedirte… que hablaras con mi hermano –su semblante reflejaba la inocencia y la súplica sincera, la joven se sobrecogió.

- ¿Con Yasue?

- Seijiro, ese tipo de artimaña es innoble –escucharon de repente la voz de Yasue, que estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta. Su voz era serena como siempre pero enfática y su expresión era estoica y seria- si tienes algo que decir, dímelo, no puedes mandar a otro a actuar por ti

Tanto Ayumi como Seijiro se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, la joven vio la sorpresa y la aflicción dibujándose en la faz del pequeño.

- Pero tú no me escuchas –masculló el niño bajando un poco la mirada, avergonzado- sólo decides por ti mismo y no escuchas

- Sé que no es agradable, pero es lo correcto –señaló el joven con calma, Ayumi no había visto antes a Yasue con una expresión tan severa- y además es necesario

- No tengo porque hacerlo –enfatizó Seijiro con el entrecejo ceñido, mirando directamente por fin a su hermano.  
- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? -refutó Yasue, impávido. La joven sólo miraba de uno al otro. Era también la primera vez que veía a los dos discutir y sentía que no debía estar allí pero al mismo tiempo quería saber con claridad de qué estaban hablando.  
- Esta fue, desde un principio, nuestra batalla -siguió Yasue con vehemencia- Nos corresponde a nosotros solucionarla  
- ¿Eso significa que tendremos que pelear? No quiero, no quiero hacerlo  
- ¿Crees que puedes quedarte aquí y tener una vida pacífica, sin luchas? ¡No seas ingenuo, Seijiro!  
- ¡Por supuesto que no creo eso! pero en esta aldea tendremos la ayuda de los demás siempre y no tendremos que pelear tanto... y  
- Nuestro deber es ayudar a nuestro padre, no vivir en esta aldea, ellos ya tienen a Inuyasha-san

Aquella aseveración hizo que Seijiro guardara silencio pero arrugó mas pronunciadamente su frente, Ayumi no pudo evitar notar el rictus que hizo el niño cuando escuchó "nuestro padre".

Era anormal sentir esa atmósfera de tensión entre los dos, Ayumi siempre los había visto joviales y ufanos, era extraño verlos así, se sentía como algo desencajado. No tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo grande para entender la razón de la disputa: Yasue pretendía marcharse. Un nudo repentino pareció formarse en la boca de su estómago.

- No quiero pelear más... -escuchó musitar al niño- no quiero pelear... ¿por qué tenemos que hacerlo?  
- Entiendo cómo te sientes, Seijiro, pero no podemos evadir nuestras responsabilidades -emitió Yasue luego de unos instantes.  
- ¡No quiero convertirme en un monstruo otra vez! -Seijiro miró a su hermano con gravedad. Ayumi supo, por la expresión de Yasue, que él no sabía que el pequeño ya recordaba perfectamente lo acontecido con los youkai serpiente- no quiero que vuelva a pasar... -la voz de Seijiro se quebró y unas lágrimas silenciosas se asomaron por sus ojos dorados.  
- No tiene porqué suceder otra vez -terció su hermano, siempre calmado- si te haces suficientemente fuerte entonces...  
- ¿Y qué tal si no? -lo interrumpió, era la primera vez que Ayumi veía a Seijiro dirigirse a Yasue de manera desafiante- ¿estarás conmigo todo el tiempo? ¿como kaa-san? ¿como nuestro padre? ¡ellos ya no están! Chichi-ue me dijo que por más que estuvieras conmigo, el hacerme fuerte era un problema mío y tenía razón... y yo no quiero seguir haciendo esto...

Ayumi trató de contener la respiración, hubo un silencio aplastante entre los dos hermanos, como si llenara los oídos apabullantemente. La expresión de Yasue, que hasta ese momento era impasible, comenzó a reflejar una languidez sincera y triste, un semblante que Ayumi nunca le había visto antes, y entendía porque. Desde que lo conoció, una cosa le había quedado clara: el inmenso cariño que él le tenía a su hermano menor.

- No tenemos porque seguir haciendo esto... oni-san -continuó el hijo menor de Sesshoumaru- podemos quedarnos... quedarnos aquí definitivamente...

La voz de Seijiro tenía una ligera nota de súplica, se hizo un silencio aun más pronunciado que el anterior, Ayumi de repente se dio cuenta que ella misma estaba deseando lo mismo que Seijiro, no lo había pensado seriamente hasta ese instante, de hecho, no lo había considerado porque no se había atrevido a explorar el supuesto de que Yasue se marchara. Pero ahora, que estaba escuchando aquello, no deseaba nada más que escuchar a Yasue asentir a la propuesta de su hermano.

- Oni-san, no me digas que no los has pensado -insistió el niño, asió la manga del haori negro de Yasue para acentuar su petición- yo sé que también deseas una vida así... ¿ya viste a Inuyasha-san? él es un hanyou, como nosotros... además, aquí tienes a Ayumi-san...

Ayumi sintió un hincón en su pecho al oír la mención de su nombre. Entendió que Seijiro realmente pretendía convencer a su hermano mayor usando todos los argumentos que tenía.  
Parecía de repente como si los segundos fueran más largos y los sonidos de los alrededores se hubieran apaciguado. Ayumi estaba expectante, Yasue lanzó un suspiro y su faz nuevamente volvió a sosegarse y a reflejar su afabilidad usual cuando veía directamente a su hermano. Se inclinó, la rodilla tocando el suelo para que su rostro estuviera a la misma altura que el de Seijiro.

- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? -inquirió Yasue casi en un susurro- ¿quedarte aquí para siempre?

Seijiro asintió con la cabeza lentamente mirando a los ojos a su hermano mayor.

- Entonces así será... no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres -pasó un instante y el niño hanyou sonrió ligeramente, Yasue posó con suavidad su mano sobre la cabeza de Seijiro- pero yo tengo que marcharme -la sonrisa del pequeño se borró casi instantáneamente pero el semblante de Yasue seguía siendo el mismo.  
- ¿Vas a buscar a chichi-ue? -musitó  
- Sí  
- ¿Cuando?  
- Luego de que deje de ser un humano  
- ¿Vas a volver cuando termines de pelear? -esta vez la respuesta de Yasue demoró, acarició sutilmente la cabeza de su hermano menor  
- Te visitaré continuamente, lo prometo

Seijiro, solo se quedó cabizbajo. Ayumi empezó a escuchar unos leves sollozos y vio como las lágrimas caían continuamente y mojaban el haori de Yasue. Él abrazó a su hermano menor y Seijiro simplemente rompió a llorar más sonoramente en su hombro. Ayumi sintió que sus propios ojos se humedecían, no pudo permanecer indiferente ante aquella escena. Se volvió para dejar de mirar pues sentía que estaba viendo algo que no le correspondía.

De repente, el llanto de Seijiro se frenó en súbito. Ayumi volvió nuevamente su vista, los dos hermanos estaban separados, parecía que Seijiro había empujado a Yasue.

- No te entiendo, oni-san -masculló Seijiro, su entrecejo estaba gravemente fruncido, aún habían rastros de lágrimas en su cara- aquí está todo lo que deseamos pero tú no quieres quedarte... si es así como va a ser... ¡entonces no vuelvas jamás!

Apenas terminó de exclamar aquello se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta y salió del cuarto. Ayumi vio como el niño se alejaba y no estaba segura si Yasue lo seguiría, pero él sólo se quedó estático, observando a su hermano menor marcharse. Simplemente volvió a reinar el silencio.

Luego ella se enfocó en el joven. No parecía enojado ni irritado, a Ayumi le pareció que se veía algo apesadumbrado y pensativo pero en sus ojos había una cierta intención que ella no pudo entender al principio y que no había visto anteriormente.

- Ya que escuchaste... supongo que ha sido lo mejor... -dijo en una voz, casi un susurro entonces Ayumi supo qué era aquello que no había podido identificar.  
- ¡Espera! -exclamó súbitamente- ¿has pensado...? ¿has considerado realmente lo que te dijo Seijiro? -ella no podía notar que estaba hablando extrañamente rápido- ¿has considerado que podrías quedarte?  
- Lo he hecho  
- ¿Y pensabas decirme de esto en algún momento? ¿Cómo es que tengo que enterarme de esta forma?  
- Pensaba decírtelo  
- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? tuviste muchas oportunidades... podemos conversarlo mejor y... creo que realmente no has visto todo el panorama y te estás encasillando en una misma salida...  
- Ayumi…  
- ¿Acaso crees que estás en este problema tú solo? ahora que Seijiro y tú han venido a nuestra aldea pueden contar con nosotros... ¿no te das cuenta que ustedes solos es más riesgoso que luchar juntos? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? ¿Es por orgullo? ¿Puedes decirme al menos porque piensas que quedarte es una mala opción?

Ella ya no pudo decir más aunque lo hubiera querido. Yasue la estaba besando, a pesar de haber sido repentino, había sido delicado. Ella cerró los ojos lentamente, era como si se apaciguaran las nubes de sus pensamientos por un momento, era suave y tierno como el primer beso de ambos pero esta vez tenía una sensación distinta. Ayumi ya se había percatado, lo que Yasue quería hacer era terminar definitivamente con lo que tenían. Una honda y abrumadora tristeza invadió el corazón de la joven.  
A través de aquel beso era como si él también le transmitiera lo abatido que él se sentía, lo difícil que había sido tomar aquella decisión y lo mucho que la quería. Él la envolvió con sus brazos y ella, lentamente también hizo lo mismo. Sintió detrás de sus ojos una sensación punzante que la escocía pero se negó a derramar ni una sola lágrima, de alguna manera sabía que si comenzaba a llorar, no se detendría. Hundió su rostro en el pecho del joven y él posó su barbilla suavemente en el hombro de Ayumi.

- ¿Por qué rechazas nuestra ayuda?

- No puedo depender de otros… lo siento, iré por mi lado, es así como he sido siempre

- Lo dices porque no conoces el alivio que es tener compañeros de lucha…

- Si a alguno de ustedes le sucediera algo, cualquier cosa por esto… jamás me lo perdonaría

La joven supo que él hablaba en serio y que no daría marcha atrás a su decisión. Sabía que Yasue poseía una buena dosis de testarudez, para bien o para mal. No obstante, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él.

- Si en algún momento debes marcharte de la aldea... ¿regresarás?  
- Regresaré, por supuesto  
- Y si todo se resuelve, ¿te quedarás también?

Estando tan cerca, los dos solo susurraban. Ayumi podía sentir contra su pecho los latidos del corazón de Yasue. Él había guardado silencio por un momento.

- No puedo quedarme  
- ¿Acaso te interesa más viajar por todas partes y volverte más fuerte?  
- Por supuesto que no... -él suspiró suavemente, Ayumi sabía que él también podía sentir los latidos del corazón de ella- si me quedara aquí no sería solo por el tipo de vida que tienen ustedes... sería principalmente por ti... y yo no creo que sea bueno que tú y yo estemos juntos  
- ¿Vas a decir de nuevo que es porque eres un hanyou? -Ayumi se alejó un poco para poder encararlo a los ojos- No voy a aceptar esa razón, dime una razón, una razón que no sea estúpida, ¡una buena razon! -Yasue solo la miró con afabilidad y algo de nostalgia.  
- Te amo

Ayumi se quedó sin palabras. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir eso, en realidad, era la primera vez que le decían esa frase en toda su vida. De repente sintió como si sus piernas no tuvieran estabilidad y sus manos temblaron levemente. La seriedad y la sinceridad con la que había hablado hicieron que no pudiera contener más las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

- ¿No quieres sentarte? -preguntó de improviso el joven quien había entendido cómo se sentía Ayumi en ese momento- perdón, te he dicho algo que te ha alterado

Interiormente ella agradeció bastante la sugerencia de Yasue, no tenía la seguridad de poder permanecer de pie por mucho tiempo. Como había pensado, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir pero trataba de no sollozar, simplemente por sus mejillas corrían como si fueran gotas de una lluvia silenciosa. Yasue se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo para tranquilizarla, Ayumi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven y sus lágrimas ahora empapaban sus ropajes.

- Cuando era más joven conocí a dos hermanos, eran como de mi edad en ese entonces -comenzó Yasue, Ayumi escuchaba atentamente- ambos eran aprendices en un templo, una miko y un monje, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos... de hecho, ellos fueron mis mejores amigos. No les importó mucho el hecho de que yo fuera un hanyou y que ellos fueran personas con poderes purificadores, bromeábamos mucho de esa ironía... nos divertimos mucho.  
"Cuando los aldeanos supieron de nuestra amistad se opusieron rotundamente y quisieron que ellos ya no me recibieran y me exterminaran pero ellos se rehusaron. Yo los visitaba con frecuencia y no sabía que debido a que ellos se habían negado, los aldeanos habían comenzado a excluirlos y tratarlos como parias. Cometí el error de visitarlos durante mi transformación... ese día solo me encontré al monje y los aldeanos nos encontraron a nosotros, me reconocieron y nos persiguieron, él cayo al rio y se ahogó, mi padre llego a tiempo para salvarme... de hecho, fue la última vez que lo hizo, ese día me enseñó mucho. Mi amiga, su hermana, nunca me perdonó por lo que sucedió y juro que si volvía a la aldea me mataría ella misma."

Ayumi estaba más calmada pero las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, había tomado la mano de Yasue en algún momento y miraba su rostro, melancólico y a la vez, relajado.

- Hanyous y humanos, es una combinación muy complicada...

Fue al ver la expresión de Yasue al decir aquello que ella entendió entonces que por más que hiciera o dijera, él estaba totalmente convencido de lo que pregonaba, que los hanyous y los humanos no podrían estar juntos sin que sucediera alguna fatalidad. Él ya había visto con sus propios ojos una prueba que contradecía esa creencia, que eran Inuyasha y Kagome, pero la experiencia que vivió en su infancia lo había marcado y le había demostrado que sea como fuera, él siempre podría fallar en proteger a las personas que amaba. Ayumi podía entender ahora que esa posibilidad lo aterraba, aunque fuera remota. Y él estaba dispuesto a dejar todo con tal de que no existiera siquiera el atisbo de que pudiera volver a ocurrir.

Ayumi cerró los ojos y continuó llorando, Yasue la acompañó en silencio. Aquellos días ella incluso había empezado a pensar que él ya estaba abandonando esa opinión y que en realidad no era un pensamiento tan hondo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba y lo radical que era la determinación de Yasue.

Ella lamentó con fuerza la terrible infancia que había tenido Yasue en comparación con la que tuvo Akai. ¿Cómo podía saber ella eso? Aquella relación había terminado antes de empezar o mejor dicho había estado condenada a no iniciarse.  
Qué terrible injusticia.

Aquella noche, tuvo un sueño en el que él dejaba de lado las heridas provocadas por otras personas y dejaba de negarse a sí mismo la posibilidad de un futuro hermoso y bueno, juntos. Un día dorado que ambos compartían, libres de prejuicios, limitaciones y miedos ajenos, un día donde sus ilusiones no estaban destinadas a no ser.

O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o°O

A los que aún leen esta historia, primero, lo siento por la espera! –problemas técnicos que implican una computadora con virus, un archivo perdido para siempre y mucha paciencia…

En fin, espero poder enmendarlo :)


	8. Pesadilla

Destinado a no ser: una historia sin futuro

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Pesadilla**

* * *

Ayumi se levantó bruscamente e inspeccionó con la mirada toda su habitación. Había escuchado un ruido, o eso había pensado, luego de unos minutos de imperturbable y prolongado silencio, lanzó un suspiro. No podía evitarlo, estaba inquieta y afligida como nunca lo había estado en toda su vida.

Sabía que esa era la última noche que Yasue tendría esa forma humana y que en la mañana, con la apariencia con la que lo conoció, se despediría de todos, se despediría de ella y luego no sabría en cuanto tiempo lo volvería a ver. Simplemente no quería imaginarse ese momento pero mirando el techo oscuro de su habitación, no conseguía hacer otra cosa. Media hora después salió con cautela de su hogar, cuidando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, era ya absurdo abrigar la idea de que podría dormir esa noche. La brisa fresca ayudó un poco a que sus pensamientos dejaran de estar dispersos. Esa noche, de todas las noches, parecía guardar el presentimiento de que algo ineludible sucedería.

Ayumi observó a lo lejos a su hogar y luego viró su vista hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la casa de Inuyasha. Tal vez Yasue también estaba atravesando por la misma angustia que ella. Si tan sólo ella tuviera la capacidad de disuadirlo…

En ese instante, algo llamó la atención de la joven taijiya. Había algo extraño en la atmósfera… de repente, tuvo una fuerte corazonada de que realmente lo que la había despertado no había sido producto de su imaginación.

l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°:l

La luz de la luna que se filtraba por entre las hojas de los árboles iluminaba el claro donde se encontraba el pozo de madera que antaño había sido un portal en el tiempo, y pintaba toda la atmósfera de tonalidades azules. Yasue observaba su interior, pensativo, apoyado en la vieja madera. Fue cuando alzó la vista para contemplar a la luna que se elevaba por sobre algunas densas nubes que sus ojos de repente abandonaron esa tonalidad oscura que habían tenido esas dos semanas y brillaron como si fueran dos monedas doradas. Sus cabellos refulgieron como si hubieran sido repentinamente bañados por plata líquida, el joven miró por un instante sus manos, como si realmente esperara que aquel cambio no hubiese sucedido.

Yasue posó su mano sobre la espada que estaba sujeta a su cintura y una tenue luz lo rodeó y desapareció al instante. Sabía que si se marchaba en ese momento estaría cerrando para siempre la posibilidad de aspirar a una vida como la de Inuyasha. Aunque no hubo hesitación cuando se volvió y comenzó a caminar del lado opuesto a la aldea, nunca había hecho algo que le costara tanta fuerza de determinación y sabía que si Ayumi trataba de disuadirlo nuevamente, tal vez no mantendría su decisión en pie. Por eso no quería despedirse de nadie, ni de su hermano menor, ni de ella.

De pronto se detuvo en seco y se volvió lentamente, miró con recelo a un punto en la espesura. Por la escasa luz no se podía notar en lo absoluto pero Yasue podía diferenciar claramente la silueta de alguien observándolo.

- Así que te marchas, querido primo –se escuchó una voz clara desde un punto oscuro en ese escenario. Akai estaba reclinado en el tronco de un árbol, sus brazos cruzados y lo observaba escrupulosamente. Yasue lo miraba de soslayo, con su usual expresión impertérrita sin pronunciar palabra- ¿acaso estás decepcionado? ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Akai abandonó su posición descansada, emergió de las sombras y caminó hasta estar a unos metros de su primo. Su semblante mostraba, como Yasue, algo de suspicacia, pero a la vez una evidente nota de hastío.

- Estoy empezando a creer que haces todas estas idioteces para llamar la atención –se mofó de repente el joven hanyou- Apareces en la aldea, impresionas a todos, te niegas a recibir ayuda solo porque sí, ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Un maldito héroe? Y luego te vas así nada más…. ¿sabes? Me tienes podrido…

- Me tiene sin cuidado como te afectan mis acciones –habló por fin Yasue en casi un siseo con una expresión de impaciencia.

- Si eso fuera todo ni siquiera me molestaría en venir a despedirme, primo… -continuó Akai- pero en toda la conmoción que causaste… ¿tenías que aprovecharte de eso y meterte con Ayumi?

Yasue no respondió pero su faz no mostró perturbación alguna, luego de un corto silencio, el hanyou prosiguió.

- Por un momento creí que eras alguien honesto… desagradable pero honesto… es decir, ¿Quién arriesga su vida por otras personas sin serlo? Estuviste a punto de morir y eso pensé –Akai sólo hablaba como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de cinco años su razonamiento, pero no dejaba de lucir serio y Yasue no dejaba de verse imperturbable- pero me dejas perplejo ahora, creo que sólo te importa ser el que salva el día sin ayuda de nadie… lo cual me enferma pero lo que me cabrea realmente es que todo este tiempo ella sólo haya sido algo para matar el aburrimiento…

El entrecejo de Yasue se frunció pronunciadamente y Akai le devolvió la misma mirada hedionda.

- Hablas demasiado –emitió el joven de ropas negras y se volvió para seguir con su camino- y ahora no tengo ánimo de escuchar tus incoherencias…

Ni bien Yasue había terminado de decir aquello, Akai dio un salto apenas audible y se posó justo delante de su primo, los dos se miraron estáticos e irritados.

- Ilumina mis incoherencias… -comenzó Akai con una expresión socarrona- ¿Cuáles son tus motivos entonces? Porque parece que sólo tú tienes la capacidad de entenderlos

- No tengo ninguna obligación de explicarte mis razones –dijo Yasue con un hilo de exasperación- Quítate

- Sabía que dirías eso…. –continuó el joven y extrajo la espada de la funda que tenía en su espalda, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su faz- antes de que te marches para nunca más volver… terminemos lo de la vez pasada…

De repente Yasue soltó una carcajada corta y altanera, Akai frunció gravemente los labios ante aquella reacción.

- ¿Si quiera sabes cómo usar eso? –inquirió burlonamente el joven con una sonrisa arrogante- No me hagas perder más mi tiempo… -Yasue pretendió seguir adelante pero Akai volvió a interponerse.

- Me temo que esto no es tan simple ahora –emitió Akai apuntando su sable hacia su primo- la verdad es que tus razones me importan tanto como nuestra amistad, lo que quiero ahora es detenerte…

- ¿Detenerme? –en el semblante de Yasue se dibujó la incredulidad y el escarnio- ¿Tú a mi? –Akai resopló ante ello.

- No me importa que mis padres respeten ese jodido libre albedrío o que Ayumi no te importe nada como para quedarte… ahora estamos en una disputa con ese maldito clan serpiente y tu eres una maldita pieza clave, primo…. –los ojos dorados de ambos hanyou brillaron en la oscuridad, como si se entendieran en algún sentido, Yasue esbozó una ligera sonrisa que más se parecía a una mueca de sarcasmo- si es tan indignante cómo dices… no te llevará más de cinco minutos….

- Realmente dudo que esas sean tus verdaderas intenciones… -profirió Yasue con el mismo talante mordaz- pero ¿realmente crees que durarás tanto tiempo? –diciendo esto el muchacho desenfundó su propia espada y la apuntó contra su primo también. Ambos manifestaron un atisbo de emoción.

A pesar de preferir siempre un desenlace pacífico, Yasue no requería una esmerada provocación de su primo para enfrascarse en una pelea y lo mismo sucedía con Akai. Los ojos de cada uno estaban cargados con diferentes sentimientos: frustración, enojo, desconsuelo, celos, irritación… Akai realmente pretendía forzarlo a quedarse, pretendía ganar. No obstante, sus motivos eran varios y distintos. La indignación de saber que Ayumi lo prefería a él, la irritación de que él no supiera valorarla y el estar conmovido por haberla visto triste porque él se marcharía. Tal vez si se quedaba lo suficiente, terminaría por convencerla que él no valía la pena… o terminaría consolidando su inclinación hacia su primo. Sabía que ella no lo veía más que como a su amigo de infancia y realmente lo molestaba que a pesar de haber estado a su lado toda su vida no se hubiera detenido a verlo. Pero sí había visto a Yasue, y él que lo tenía todo, aventuras inesperadas y hazañas magníficas, lo único que podía coronar su estilo de vida era el afecto de Ayumi. Y también lo tenía y lo estaba despreciando… para Akai, aquello era demasiado para simplemente tolerarlo.

Yasue, no obstante, estaba encrespado de ver a su primo y cómo éste idolatraba aquella vida errante y sin sentido, que él mismo tanto detestaba. Estaba sulfurado de que él no se diera cuenta que todo lo que ya tenía era algo invaluable. Para él, Akai tenía todo y más de lo que ningún hanyou podría jamás desear. Una aldea que lo aceptaba, una familia, amigos, un hogar y a Ayumi. Yasue sabía que él iba a marcharse e iba a dejarla sola junto con Akai. Sabía que ambos, siendo amigos desde siempre habían compartido muchas experiencias juntos, sabía que era inevitable que con el tiempo, ella se percatara que él siempre había estado a su lado, acompañándola. Sabía que si la dejaba, la vida continuaría para ambos y los dos seguirían adelante… y ella podría seguir adelante y encontrar a alguien más. Y odiaba admitirlo, odiaba saberlo y estar tan seguro de ello, y lo exasperaba más la certeza de que, a pesar de que no habían congeniado en lo absoluto, Akai era una buena persona y sabía que él también valoraba a Ayumi.

No había mejor manera para ellos de liberar aquellos remolinos internos que dejar que los metales chocaran entre sí.

l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°:l

Ayumi entró a su habitación por la ventana, no hizo ningún ruido, detectaba algo sospechoso en aquél silencio. No parecía haber nada inusual pero ella no perdió el tiempo en tomar sus ropas negras de exterminadora y a Hiraikotsu, que estaba apoyada en la puerta. Fue entonces que escuchó leves crujidos que venían de todas partes, se quedó estática por unos segundos y en ese momento una gruesa raíz roja perforó el piso de madera desde abajo y penetró estrepitosamente en aquel espacio. Ayumi cortó con su boomerang en un rápido movimiento a la rama que trató de envolverla al instante. Salió despedida por la misma ventana por donde había entrado y se alejó dando saltos en remolino.

- Cielos…. –emitió la joven en un susurro cuando pudo apreciar la magnitud de la situación desde afuera. Una enorme planta rojiza había rodeado por completo su hogar y seguía esparciendo incontrolablemente sus raíces y enredaderas por doquier, como si tuviera voluntad propia.

Ayumi lanzó varias veces su boomerang para cortar las extensiones de la monstruosa planta pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que ésta se regeneraba con la misma velocidad con la que ella atacaba. Tenía que cortar la raíz principal si no quería que esto siguiera así pero ésta se encontraba dentro de su hogar y no podía atacar con Hiraikotsu… su familia estaba ahí adentro…

Ayumi emprendió entonces la carrera hacia el hogar de Inuyasha y Kagome. Sabía de lo que se trataba: era la enredadera de las ilusiones. Si permitía que una de sus raíces o ramas la envolviera entonces se sumiría en un sueño que no podría ser distinguido de la realidad. Definitivamente, Sango, Miroku y su hermano, Kohaku, no se habían percatado de ello mientras dormían y tal vez en esos momentos, estarían soñando que seguían en una noche tranquila.

Ella sabía que Kagome e Inuyasha podrían ayudarla, pero lo que ignoraba pero sentía con mayor certeza con cada paso que daba, era que aquella planta no había salido de la nada. Alguien la había sembrado allí, precisamente para atacarlos.

Ayumi aceleró el paso.

¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho sin que nadie se percatara?

De repente, a lo lejos, en el bosque, vio el resplandor y escuchó el impacto del choque de dos energías. La joven ya no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo pero sabía que tenía que actuar rápidamente.

Se detuvo abruptamente ante el cuadro que apareció en frente de ella. Una enredadera de las ilusiones como la que crecía en su hogar, rodeaba también la casa de Inuyasha, aparentemente había tenido más tiempo puesto que había reducido aquella construcción a retazos de madera. Ayumi pudo distinguir a Kagome y a Inuyasha, que estaban elevados entre las ramas y hojas del aquella enormidad. Otras tres plantas estaban brotando alrededor de aquella que sostenía al hanyou y a la miko y no permitieron que la muchacha se acercara más.

Entonces supo que esa era una trampa para sus padres y los de Akai. Su corazón se aceleró cuando llegó a la conclusión de que el blanco de aquel ataque era Yasue, la joven viró su mirada rápidamente, buscando, pero no encontró en ningún lugar a Yasue, Akai o Seijiro. Entonces se volvió en dirección al bosque, donde había visto aquel despliegue de poder.

l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°:l

Akai impactó contra la corteza del árbol y cayó haciendo un sonido sordo, su espada había aterrizado a unos metros de él, liberando algunas chispas de colores. Yasue se aproximó lentamente con su sable en mano con una actitud amenazante. Esperó en frente de su primo a que éste volviera a tomar su espada.

- No es de mi gusto derrotar a sujetos que no tienen una oportunidad… -sonrió Yasue con pedantería y cierta malicia- pararé cuando me lo supliques, primo, te doy esa prerrogativa

- Debes estar desequilibrado si crees que voy a suplicarte –bufó Akai, incorporándose y asió con fuerza su espada.

En eso, los dos guardaron silencio y fruncieron el entrecejo pero no se estaban mirando realmente. Estaban atentos a su alrededor, había algo que de lo cual ambos se habían percatado. Al unísono, los dos hanyou levantaron sus miradas hacia una dirección entre las ramas de la espesura. Allí, observándolos desde lo alto se encontraba Seijiro, sentado en una gruesa rama cerca de la copa de un árbol.

El niño sonrió ampliamente al ser detectado pero no se movió de su lugar.

- No me presten atención –dijo de repente Seijiro- sigan divirtiéndose, sigan peleando… tal vez no puedan hacerlo más en un futuro…

Ni Yasue ni Akai lo perdieron de vista, había algo que no estaba bien en esa situación.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto estás aquí? –inquirió Yasue seriamente a su hermano

- Desde hace un buen rato –respondió el niño hanyou- un muy buen rato…. ¿sabes? No puedo creer que no tuvieras la consideración de despedirte de tu hermano menor… en realidad, de nadie… eso no estuvo muy bien… verás… -Seijiro hablaba de una forma distinta a la usual y no dejaba de esbozar una sonrisa casi burlona- esta ha sido la última vez que pudiste despedirte de todos… ya no los volverás a ver… -diciendo esto, el niño descendió en un salto hacia el suelo y se mantuvo entre las sombras del follaje pero era visible a pesar de la oscuridad.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Akai repentinamente, Seijiro soltó una risita diferente a las que él solía hacer.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –musitó Yasue al cabo de unos momentos, la mención de aquella pregunta pareció sorprenderlo a sí mismo pero mantuvo la expresión impertérrita.

- Esos exterminadores, la miko y ese hanyou… no deberían preocuparse por ellos sino por ustedes –Seijiro dio unos pasos y la luz de la luna lo iluminó- tampoco debería preocuparte tu pequeño y temeroso hermano menor… ya apenas puedo escucharlo…

Las facciones de Seijiro seguían siendo las mismas pero eran sus ojos los que eran distintos, era como si sus ojos diáfanos y dorados se hubieran entintado de un negro sin brillo, y de alguna manera la expresión que tenía ya no correspondía a la del pequeño.

Yasue y Akai se percataron que a lo lejos, un sinnúmero de presencias demoníacas estaban apareciendo, y se dirigían directamente hacia la aldea, para ser más precisos, hacia donde estaban ellos.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a los demás? –inquirió nuevamente Yasue, su voz era más severa que antes, ya era claro que no era su hermano menor quien estaba en frente de él.

- No voy a esperar a que responda –emitió Akai proyectándose para regresar a la aldea.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver! –bramó Seijiro, colocando dos de sus dedos con sus garras directamente en su garganta- ¡si lo haces, le cortaré el cuello!

Akai se paralizó instantáneamente, Yasue no pudo disimular su consternación ante aquella repentina amenaza.

- Hanyous imbéciles…. –Seijiro lanzó una sonrisa retorcida y una mirada de menosprecio y despecho- he estado dentro del niño desde hace tiempo, tú pensaste que me habías matado pero no pudiste ver en qué momento me introduje en tu maldito hermano… también puedo vivir de esta forma parásita ¿sabes? –Seijiro soltó una carcajada áspera y profunda mientras miraba con rabia a Yasue, las uñas de sus dedos se hundieron ligeramente en su cuello y dos hilos de sangre descendieron y mancharon sus ropas, Yasue se contuvo al ver aquella imagen- Déjame decirte que esto funciona como una suerte de batalla de voluntades, sólo tuve que esperar a estar lo suficientemente fortalecido para emerger porque tu inútil hermano ya había perdido desde el principio. Tiene tanta confianza en ti y a la vez se teme tanto a sí mismo, maldito niño hanyou… realmente un adefesio y una vergüenza que se llame hijo de Sesshoumaru, pero qué se esperaba de un hanyou… tanto tiempo escuchando las inseguridades de este chiquillo… Nos has costado mucho trabajo, maldito –siseó con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras miraba a Yasue y miles de ojos empezaron a fulgurar en los alrededores, por entre el follaje y en las ramas, rodeando a ambos hanyous- Pero hoy termina todo….

Entendieron entonces que quien estaba hablando por Seijiro no era más que el hijo del clan de las serpientes y que todo ese escenario era una trampa. Ni Yasue, ni Akai podían asegurarlo, pero era probable que nadie viniera a ayudarlos, no sabían si los demás estaban inconscientes, fuera de combate… o muertos. No sabían si estaban bien, no sabían si Ayumi estaba bien…

Era una verdadera pesadilla.

Las serpientes se revelaron ante la luz de la luna en frente de los dos jóvenes. Habían decenas de ellos, definitivamente, era una batalla desigual y no pintaba en lo absoluto bien.

- El Señor está en camino –le informó uno de los youkai a Seijiro haciendo una leve reverencia, el niño sonrió con más énfasis con su entrecejo fruncido.

- Las esperas realmente valen la pena ¿verdad? –comentó el niño a los dos, luego observó ceñudamente a Akai- ya es suficiente con un esperpento de hanyou en frente mío…

- Dime que le has hecho a mi familia –interrumpió Akai desafiante, aferrándose de su espada con acento, Seijiro jugueteó con sus dedos sobre su garganta para indicarle que no hiciera ningún movimiento sorpresivo.

- ¿Por qué no se los preguntas tú mismo? –inquirió el niño con sorna- Mátenlo

En ese instante, incontables sombras se proyectaron hacia Akai como bólidos. El hanyou saltó para alejarse de ellos y cortó un espacio en el aire y de la fisura que se creó emergió un viento plateado que se convirtió en miles de cuchillas que arremetieron contra sus atacantes. Pero aquello no fue suficiente, otras decenas de demonios ya habían saltado sobre el joven. Repentinamente, antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo, un manto de fuego los cubrió e hizo que desaparecieran en el aire donde sólo permanecieron flotando unas espesas cenizas. Akai volvió su faz para ver a Yasue detrás de aquel ataque.

- ¡BASTA! –gritó Seijiro ante aquel espectáculo, los demonios serpientes se detuvieron y Yasue y Akai, aguardaron- ¿No estaban matándose hacía unos minutos? ¡Si vuelves a intervenir mataré a tu hermano!... –de repente Seijiro pareció detenerse al darse cuenta de algo y luego emitió una risa corta y desabrida- Tengo una mejor idea… -dijo dirigiéndose a Yasue- quiero que tú lo mates…

Hubo un silencio en donde se escucharon algunos cuchicheos y risas de los youkai. Yasue y Akai intercambiaron una mirada que no podía definirse con exactitud.

- Ya sabes que va a suceder si no lo haces… tú eliges –emitió Seijiro asiendo con su mano su propio cuello.

Yasue miró de Seijiro a Akai con quietud y su primo lo observaba, ceñudo. Aún sujetaba su espada, firme. Lentamente la hizo descender hasta que su punta dio contra la tierra, Seijiro entendió aquella negativa y frunció severamente el entrecejo.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero de repente, un boomerang apareció cortando el viento y silbando y se incrustó directamente en el árbol que estaba al costado de Seijiro. Una energía purificadora empezó a emerger de Hiraikotsu y forzó a los demonios que estaban cerca a retroceder o alejarse. Seijiro dio un salto prolongado para distanciarse de aquella energía y cuando aterrizó, Yasue apareció instantáneamente en frente de él y le propinó un golpe seco en el estómago. Seijiro ahogó un grito, como si le faltara el aire y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de su hermano.

Ayumi saltó de entre las ramas y descendió al costado de su arma. Yasue y Akai sonrieron al verla y ella les devolvió una mirada de alivio. Realmente no sabía qué escenario se iba a encontrar y el verlos intactos era verdaderamente alentador.

- Ahora las cosas cambian ¿verdad? –emitió Akai y apenas dijo esto, todos los youkai que los rodeaban saltaron sobre ellos tres. Y así empezaron a luchar espalda con espalda. Yasue blandía su espada para lanzar cortinas de fuego intenso mientras que Akai generaba unos remolinos plateados y Ayumi lanzaba a Hiraikotsu envuelta en energía purificadora. De alguna manera, los ataques que lanzaban los jóvenes lograban mantener a raya a las continuas hordas que arremetían interminablemente contra ellos. Pero las hordas no eran eternas y la resistencia de ellos tampoco, en un punto los youkai y los tres muchachos se detuvieron y permanecieron estáticos. Los demonios no se decidían a atacar pues hasta ese momento no habían podido penetrar la conjunción de las técnicas de los tres. Estuvieron aguardando unos minutos, esperando que alguien realizara algún movimiento en falso o cometiera un error.

De pronto, todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar viraron su cabeza hacia una dirección en común. Una presencia fuerte se aproximaba y estaba ya realmente cerca.

- ¡Es el Señor! –comenzaron a gritar los demonios serpiente, en medio de los repentinos vítores. Yasue, Akai y Ayumi compartieron sus miradas un breve momento, sabían que si llegaba ese individuo, la situación no mejoría para ellos.

- Mi técnica es la más fuerte –musitó Yasue en una voz sólo audible para los dos. Ayumi asintió y Akai resopló ligeramente, pero no era momento para vanidades. Hubo una suerte de acuerdo tácito, si era inevitable que este youkai serpiente llegara, al menos podrían tomarlo por sorpresa.

Una silueta comenzó a notarse en la oscuridad y unos ojos rojos brillaron mientras los youkai aclamaban a su líder. Súbitamente, Akai y Ayumi se lanzaron a ambos lados opuestos y atacaron a los demonios que estaban en los alrededores, dejándole así un camino libre a Yasue. La silueta se hacía cada vez más definida pero la oscuridad no permitía distinguirla, Yasue saltó y mientras estaba suspendido en el aire alzó a Colmillo de Fuego con ambas manos, apuntando directamente hacía aquel nuevo demonio que estaba entrando. Unas lenguas de fuego rodearon la espada como si fueran unas cintas que no cesaban de circundar a su alrededor.

De repente, el líder del clan de las serpientes emergió de las tinieblas de la espesura, iluminado por la luna ahora, no era lo que ninguno de los tres se había imaginado.

Ayumi notó que en el semblante de Yasue apareció la inconfundible sorpresa, el desconcierto y la estupefacción. La espada que portaba dejó de emitir esas pequeñas llamaradas de fuego. Ante la inacción del muchacho, el demonio líder blandió su lanza en dirección a Yasue y unas agujas verdes enormes emergieron de aquel movimiento. Éstas volaron cómo bólidos hacia el joven, quien en el aire sólo pudo cubrirse con ambos brazos. Yasue cayó en la tierra estrepitosamente, manchando de sangre aquél lugar. Ayumi ahogó un grito al ver aquello, ella y Akai instantáneamente fueron a socorrerlo.

- No has cambiado mucho, Yasue –escucharon a una voz femenina, era el demonio serpiente.

- ¿Qué pasó, idiota? –murmuró Akai ayudándolo a incorporarse- ¿por qué no atacaste?

Yasue no respondió, estaba jadeando pero a Ayumi le dio la impresión que no era precisamente por las heridas. Sus ojos estaban fuera de sus órbitas y sólo miraba al nuevo youkai que había aparecido.

Ayumi la miró. Era en efecto, una mujer y no entendía por qué los demás demonios seguían dirigiéndose a ella como "señor". El demonio la miró a ella por un momento, a la taijiya le dio un fuerte escalofrío al toparse con su ojos. Pero notó que eran exactamente como los ojos que tenía Seijiro en ese momento, completamente negros y sin fulgor. Aventuró que tal vez se trataba del mismo supuesto que Seijiro había explicado mientras estaba escondida en la espesura, aguardando: una posesión parasitaria.

El demonio no parecía ser mayor que ella o que Yasue, sus cabellos eran negros y largos y portaba un collar de kotodamas negras en el cuello, una lanza y armadura. Ayumi supuso entonces que se trataba de una miko.

_De una miko…._

- ¿Quién… eres? –balbuceó Ayumi, de repente tuvo una urgencia apremiante de conocer la respuesta. La miko sonrió y soltó una risa agradable y canora.

- No esperabas verme ¿verdad? –se dirigió la sacerdotisa a Yasue, quien aún estaba atónito- Pero me alegra ver que aún me recuerdas…

- Entonces conoces a esta loca… -susurró Akai para que sólo Yasue y Ayumi lo escucharan

- La exterminadora y el otro hanyou no nos sirven –profirió de repente el líder al notar más la presencia de los dos por aquel murmullo- ¡Mátenlos!

Ayumi y Akai fueron despedidos en direcciones opuestas por los otros demonios y sólo empezaron a defenderse ante aquella situación inminente. A pesar de estar luchando, Ayumi no dejaba de exclamar a Yasue para que reaccionara, pero el muchacho no se movió de su lugar.

La miko se acercó lentamente hacia él y desenfundó una espada que tenía una hoja que parecía una suerte de espejo y la apuntó hacia el hanyou, que estaba en ese momento postrado en la tierra.

- Midoriko… -musitó suavemente Yasue por fin- lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo siento…

Ayumi estaba aún contemplando la situación mientras se defendía por inercia. Entonces entendió qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Lo sé –convino la sacerdotisa con un tono consolador y seguido empapó la espada que parecía un espejo con la sangre de las heridas abiertas que tenía Yasue. Él no hizo nada por defenderse o detenerla, Ayumi supo entonces que aquella situación estaba terriblemente mal, Yasue realmente estaba mentalmente afectado por la presencia de aquella joven.

- Desde luego, tú conoces, Yasue, la historia de la perla de Shikon… -comenzó Midoriko levantando la hoja de su espada a la altura de sus ojos, de repente ésta empezó a refulgir en un rojo estridente- hace años te dije que como tengo el mismo nombre de la sacerdotisa que la creó, siempre he sabido que de alguna manera mi destino estaba ligado al de la perla… -Yasue aún no salía de su estupefacción y sólo escuchaba a la joven- pero la perla ya no existe más ¿cierto? No existe en este mundo… pero eso no significa que haya dejado de existir… La perla no puede ser destruida sino solo confinada y todo este tiempo ha estado encerrada en la nada. Por eso te necesitaba a ti, Yasue

- Realmente…. Lo siento –masculló el joven, cabizbajo

- Sé cuánto te pesan tus acciones, te conozco, por eso es que de todas las personas, tu siempre has sido la más importante para mí… aún después de lo que le sucedió a mi hermano –la voz de Midoriko era suave y dulce, se inclinó ligeramente para acariciar apaciblemente los cabellos plateados de Yasue, luego empuñó la espada roja y la alzó hacia el aire- Esta espada solo puede cortar a través de las dimensiones y sólo funciona si tiene la sangre del ser más querido del portador… Sólo una miko puede traer a la perla de regreso y sólo tú podías darme esta oportunidad

Ayumi y Akai estaban bastante lejos de ese espacio y estaban rodeados por demonios, sabían lo que iba a ocurrir.

- ¡Ayumi! –exclamó Akai a lo lejos para tratar de captar su atención, entonces ella supo cual era la intención de su amigo. La joven extrajo su espada y dejó de defenderse con Hiraikotsu y lo lanzó hacia los youkai que estaban diezmando a Akai. Aquel momento le dio al hanyou la oportunidad de zafarse de ese encasillamiento y se proyectó directamente hacia donde estaba Midoriko. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó un ataque con su espada pero la miko lo evadió y se alejó de ese punto.

Varios youkai rodearon a Midoriko para protegerla y ella blandió la espada en el aire. Aquello que Ayumi y Akai temían había sucedido. La fisura que se creó en el aire se ensanchó gravemente hasta formarse un círculo perfecto cuyo interior era completamente negro. Midoriko lanzó una carcajada de triunfo.

- ¡Ya es suficiente, reacciona! –exclamó Akai al tiempo que asía a Yasue por los hombros y lo sacudía escandalosamente, el joven pareció salir de su perturbación levemente pero aun conservaba un semblante abatido y desconcertado. Se levantó con lentitud y tomó nuevamente a Colmillo de fuego.

Ayumi sabía que si pretendían salir con vida, necesitarían a Yasue, de alguna manera, los tres eran una combinación coherente, estaba segura de que Akai también era consciente de ello. Ahora que él estaba de pie nuevamente, no estaba segura que tal había sido la afectación que había recibido. No había sido una técnica lo que lo había dejado fuera de combate en esos momentos, sino un ataque psicológico, que era incluso más devastador que el primero. Era el recuerdo de aquella experiencia que lo había marcado en su infancia.

- Es hora de que entres al portal, Yasue –ordenó la miko señalándole la abertura negra que estaba abierta- la perla está ahí adentro y aguarda.

- Debes estar realmente loca si crees que alguien va a entrar ahí por voluntad propia –refutó Akai con descaro- no vas a hacerlo ¿verdad? –le preguntó en voz baja a su primo, pero él estaba enfocado en Midoriko. Ayumi aprovechó aquel momento de distracción para recuperar su boomerang y reagruparse con sus amigos. No podía evitar analizar la situación, aún quedaban un buen número de demonios serpientes sin contar con Midoriko. Ellos ya estaban cansados y sólo eran tres. Ni siquiera la opción de crear un campo de energía para protegerlos era buena puesto que no podía garantizar cuanto tiempo duraría éste. No había muchas opciones…

- Parece que has hecho algunos amigos recientemente, Yasue –comentó la miko con la misma voz delicada- entonces entren los tres… tomar vidas de amigos no es algo nuevo para ti ¿cierto? – se burló Midoriko con un marcado dejo de resentimiento, el hanyou frunció el entrecejo levemente- ¡Háganlos entrar, ahora!

Al grito de la sacerdotisa, los demonios nuevamente se abalanzaron sobre los jóvenes. Esta vez su intención era empujarlos hacia el agujero dimensional. Los tres nuevamente utilizaron sus armas para mantenerlos a raya pero era evidente que la potencia de sus ataques había disminuido. No podían evitar ceder en espacio por las continuas ofensivas, estaban siendo forzados a retroceder y a acercarse más a ese agujero oscuro.

Los tres estaban ya a unos metros de aquel círculo negro, y los demonios no dejaban de arremeter. En ese momento, Yasue empujó a Ayumi y Akai a un lado y blandió su espada contra las serpientes dibujando en el aire un símbolo extraño. Entonces, la tierra que estaba debajo de los demonios empezó a tornarse rojiza como la lava y salió un humo negro. De pronto, el mismo suelo se levantó y liberó unas enormes llamaradas de fuego y lava que calcinó a los demonios que estaban en frente de los jóvenes. Ayumi nunca había visto ese ataque pero comprendió al instante por qué Yasue no lo había ejecutado anteriormente, de repente el joven pareció perder el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse con su espada para no caer al suelo que en ese momento estaba aún quemante. Era evidente que aquella técnica requería de mucha energía pero este no era el momento para desfallecer, aunque se habían liberado de muchos enemigos aún quedaba un buen número.

Ayumi y Akai reanudaron las defensas, esta vez la situación era más favorable, Yasue se incorporó con lentitud y volvió a empuñar su espada. Entonces una lluvia de agujas verdosas cayeron como proyectiles sobre los muchachos, quienes utilizaron sus armas para protegerse.

- Que interesante demostración de poder de ustedes… -siseó Midoriko observándolos ahora con un semblante frío e inflexible- pero mi paciencia ya se ha agotado

Diciendo eso lanzó otra horda de agujas pero esta vez sólo hacia Yasue. El hanyou las desvió con su espada y retrocedió ante lo cual Midoriko volvió a atacarlo otra vez. Ayumi observó que Yasue no tenía ninguna intención de atacarla, sólo ejecutaba movimientos defensivos y ya estaba de espaldas contra el agujero negro.

Ayumi trató de acercarse para auxiliarlo pero ante la sombra de aquella intención, Midoriko duplicó su ataque para que también la alcanzara a ella y a Akai. Ambos a duras penas podían protegerse a sí mismos y era evidente que no podían ayudar a Yasue. Pero para él la lluvia de agujas era más intensa y lo había hecho retroceder hacia aquel hoyo y estaba ya tan cerca.

Finalmente, Midoriko sonrió ante su evidente victoria y lanzó un último ataque. De repente, un haz de luz apareció de otra dirección y colisionó con el embate que iba dirigido a Yasue y lo neutralizó por completo. Todos buscaron con la vista al perpetrador de aquella energía.

La luz de la luna lo iluminaba claramente, nadie había percibido el momento en que había arribado. Cabellos plateados y una figura esbelta, la hoja de su espada refulgió pronunciadamente y apuntó hacia los demonios serpiente desde lo alto de la copa de un árbol.

Los youkai ahogaron un gemido de sorpresa, algunos maldijeron y en otros se dibujó el innegable terror al reconocer a aquel personaje.

- ¡Sesshoumaru!

Akai y Ayumi se habían quedado boquiabiertos. Aunque varias veces lo habían imaginado cuando les narraron sobre él, la imagen del verdadero Sesshoumaru era mucho más impactante que cualquier despliegue de creatividad que hubieran podido tener. Y era como Kagome y Sango lo habían señalado, era como si fuera la apariencia que tendría Yasue de adulto, pero de alguna manera, más amenazante e impresionante. Sea como fuere, la situación nuevamente había dado un giro repentino. De alguna manera, en la atmósfera de sus contrincantes se había desatado el miedo y la desesperación tan sólo con la presencia de aquel nuevo aliado. Ayumi podía sentir ese nuevo hálito de esperanza. Se volvió para ver la reacción de Yasue, pero él sólo estaba observando a su padre con seriedad. La muchacha tuvo la impresión de que no había siquiera un atisbo de alivio en él, sino de endurecimiento.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió la severa voz de Sesshoumaru a su hijo- Ni siquiera lo estás intentando, no volveré a protegerte

Yasue permaneció impávido ante la reprimenda y los demonios serpiente se habían quedado paralizados esperando que Sesshoumaru hiciera algo, pero el taiyoukai sólo contempló el escenario como si fuera un espectador.

- De verdad… ¿vino hasta aquí y no nos va a ayudar? –le susurró Akai a Ayumi, quien ya no estaba tan segura si realmente la situación había cambiado favorablemente o no.

Ante aquella suspensión, Midoriko se preparó para arremeter contra el joven nuevamente.

- oh, rayos…. – escuchó Ayumi decir a Akai antes de que éste tomara impulso y saliera disparado hacia donde se encontraba su primo. Al tiempo que las agujas verdosas salieron disparadas hacia Yasue, Akai lanzó una ráfaga plateada hacia Midoriko, varios demonios serpiente neutralizaron aquel intento casi instantáneamente. Yasue volvió a defenderse y de alguna manera evitó caer dentro del portal, pero no estaba a más de un metro de éste. Mientras él se estabilizaba, Akai aterrizó justo a su costado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ataca! –exclamó Sesshoumaru, esta vez con un atisbo de exasperación.

- ¡No puedo! –le respondió Yasue, exactamente con la misma expresión.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Es una persona, está siendo controlada! ¡No puedo!

Padre e hijo se miraron por un breve momento, como si quisieran convencer al otro sólo por la dureza de su expresión. Akai y Ayumi se encresparon levemente al notar la tensión que existía entre ambos y lo diferente que era la relación que ellos tenían con sus padres.

- Bien… -emitió Sesshoumaru con cierta impaciencia y seguido, descendió hacia el campo de batalla con un semblante totalmente adusto. Ayumi se alegró interiormente.

A pesar de que Yasue estaba realmente reticente a atacar a Midoriko, Sesshoumaru después de todo no lo iba a dejar por su cuenta. Algo le decía que Yasue no esperaba esto y, de hecho, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- Por cierto… -le susurró Akai a su primo que estaba al lado- solo para que sepas…. Tu papá tiene razón –Yasue le lanzó una mirada irritada mientras los demonios se erizaron al ver que el taiyoukai empuñaba su espada para atacarlos. Ayumi y Akai sonrieron, realmente, ahora sí todo estaba dando un giro ventajoso.

- Detente ahora -emitió una voz conocida. Todos se giraron para ver a Seijiro, que se había vuelto a levantar y estaba en ese momento tomando su lugar al lado de Midoriko. Aquello no era más que otra mala noticia- Si haces un movimiento en falso, Sesshoumaru….

No terminó de completar su amenaza, pero era evidente cuando volvió a sujetarse la garganta con sus garras. Sesshoumaru observó a Seijiro, estoico, pero permaneció estático. Precisamente cuando parecía que tenían una oportunidad tenía que suceder aquello. Era como si todo estuviera saliendo cada vez peor. Seijiro observó la condición de los tres y esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia.

A partir de ese instante todo pareció suceder extrañamente lento. Ayumi observó que la miko no dudó ni un segundo en accionar su lanza y miles de agujas se formaron en el aire y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Yasue y Akai, aquel ataque era mucho más intenso que todos los anteriores. Ellos se impulsaron para escapar de ese espacio pero no fue suficiente, las agujas volaron como saetas y los alcanzaron en plena trayectoria.

Por un momento se apagaron los sonidos y de alguna manera todo parecía haberse ennegrecido alrededor y lo único visible para Ayumi eran Yasue y Akai, cayendo, alejándose hasta desaparecer por completo dentro la interminable inmensidad de la nada.

O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o° O°o°O

Bueno, espero que no se enreden con este cap pero sobre todo que lo disfruten, pues esa es la razón de ser de esta cuestión.

Luego, mis más sinceros y desmesurados agradecimientos a los reviewers! –casi son la única razón por la que escribo este fic…. Casi…- y me debo darle una mención honrosa a Wissh, que has estado activamente echándole leña al fuego. Muchas gracias!

Y nada, hasta la prox! :)


	9. En la nada

**Destinado a no ser: una historia sin futuro**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: En la nada**

* * *

La brisa del viento en su rostro lo despertó de improviso. Se incorporó con rapidez como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, alerta y aturdido por el brusco cambio entre sueño y realidad. El viento movió suavemente las hojas del árbol donde había estado reposando, Yasue miró sus manos, anonadado, y luego buscó parte de su cabello para comprobar que era de color negro. ¿Cómo podía ser que fuera un humano nuevamente?

Se dio cuenta que, desde donde estaba, se podía ver perfectamente la aldea de Inuyasha. El joven frunció muy levemente el entrecejo, tenía la sensación de que hacía unos momentos se encontraba en un lugar totalmente distinto, pero cada vez que trataba de ahondar más en aquella pregunta, ésta se volvía más lejana y nebulosa. ¿No había estado descansando todo ese tiempo? ¿De qué se estaba preocupando?

- ¡Ahí estás! –escuchó de repente la exclamación de una voz conocida, el muchacho se volvió instantáneamente al tiempo que Ayumi corría hacía él- ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! Todos te estamos esperando

- ¿Todos? –Yasue cuestionó extrañado, no entendía bien porqué pero aquella escena le parecía un tanto fuera de lugar, tenía la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de un punto muy importante pero por alguna razón no podía recordarlo claramente. Ayumi inclinó levemente la cabeza al tiempo que lo observaba con esa expresión reflexiva.

- ¿Te pasa algo? –sonrió curiosa la joven.

- Creo que he tenido una… pesadilla –respondió por fin saliendo de su ensimismamiento- pero no la recuerdo

- Entonces qué bien que vine a despertarte –dijo Ayumi mientras tomaba su mano y lo instaba a seguirla.

La sensación de desconcierto comenzó a desvanecerse, a pesar de tener aún aquella incomodidad susurrándole en su mente, Yasue procuró enfocarse en aquel momento. Por alguna razón, notaba a Ayumi más alegre de lo usual y él ahora no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía realmente radiante y real. Tenía la impresión de que hacía unos momentos se encontraba realmente alejado de ella pero ahora estaba junto a él y no dejaba de sonreír.

- ¿Es alguna ocasión especial? –no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta

- ¡Pero claro! -repuso ella con cierta sorpresa ante el cuestionamiento- Hoy cumples un año que estás viviendo con nosotros

Yasue parpadeó ante la respuesta pero no hizo ningún ademán de extrañeza. Tenía sentido, él había estado viviendo en la aldea de Inuyasha todo ese tiempo, había abandonado su estilo de vida errante ahora que era completamente humano.

Completamente humano…

Algunos aldeanos los vieron pasar y los saludaron, mientras respondían a aquel gesto, el joven intentaba recordar qué había sucedido el día anterior, o el anterior a ese. Mientras los dos seguían su camino intentaba recordar qué había hecho el mes pasado, hacía dos meses, hacía medio año pero no obtenía absolutamente nada.

Había perdido un año de recuerdos… o seguramente tenía un severo bloqueo mental. Pero Ayumi estaba ahí, a su costado, no había forma de que eso fuera mentira…

Los dos divisaron por fin a todo el grupo y ellos los saludaron a lo lejos. Estaban todos, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Seijiro… incluso Akai. No había forma de que todo fuera mentira. No podía serlo. Todo se veía tan real y tan perfecto.

Ya no tenía que vagar incesantemente, ya no tenía que vivir en permanente alarma, ya no tenía que pelear, ya no tenía porqué dejar a quien amaba. Por fin podía volver a llamar a un lugar su hogar.

Esto era todo lo que había soñado. Lo que había deseado toda su vida…

Yasue abrió sus ojos súbitamente pero la sensación que tuvo fue como si en realidad los hubiera cerrado. La imagen que tenía en frente había sido reemplazada de pronto por un negro intenso sin matices. No había ni un solo sonido, ni un destello de luz, ni frío ni calor. No había nada más que una profundidad infinita y oscura que parecía no llevar a ninguna parte. Como si se perdiera la noción de si en realidad se estaba cayendo en un interminable pozo o flotando en la inmensidad del espacio.

Realmente no necesitó mirar sus manos para verificar que aún seguía siendo un hanyou y entender la naturaleza de toda aquella visión que había tenido.

- Es una sorpresa que me incluyeras en ese sueño… -escuchó la voz de Akai y se volvió para ver que su primo estaba también flotando en aquel espacio, con las manos cruzadas y una expresión de antipatía.

- ¿Lo viste? –inquirió el joven con cierta cautela.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo vi! ¡Esto es la nada, idiota! ¡No hay muchas cosas que ver! –exclamó Akai con un tono de reclamación, Yasue no pudo evitar sentirse algo invadido. Si alguien debía ver aquella visión, la última persona que él sugeriría sería su primo.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto estamos aquí? –cuestionó el joven en un intento poraplacar los demás pensamientos y enfocarse en el problema.

- No sé, ya perdí la noción del tiempo… yo también he tenido una especie de…. Alucinación… muy diferente a la tuya por cierto-dijo el hanyou como tratando de restarle importancia, Yasue, no obstante, podía adivinar qué cosas había visto.

- Como sea… -emitió Yasue mirándolo con ceño levemente fruncido- tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí

Apenas fue que terminó de decir aquello que un diminuto resplandor apareció, tan pequeño como la punta de una aguja, los dos hanyous se percataron de eso y empuñaron ambos sus espadas. Lentamente, la luz se hizo cada vez más grande hasta que se pudo ver claramente que era el fulgor de una pequeña esfera.

- Es la perla de Shikon –pronunció Akai en un susurro. Era realmente extraño ver aquel objeto tan simple y tener el conocimiento de los miles de desastres que había ocasionado. Parecía incluso una mentira exagerada que algo tan ridículamente pequeño pudiera ser tan peligroso.

- No existe salida alguna…. –escucharon una nueva voz de repente, los dos se alarmaron. Aquella voz no parecía provenir de la perla sino de los alrededores de aquella dimensión, como si la misma oscuridad hablara con una voz grave y profunda- todo lo que llega aquí desaparece, ese también será su destino..

- ¿Y por qué tú no has desaparecido aún? –inquirió Akai con recelo

- Yo soy energía, no puedo desaparecer pero ustedes no tienen esperanza

- No vas a perturbarnos, encontraremos una salida –repuso Yasue fríamente y se prestó para alejarse de la luz que emitía la perla.

- No vine a perturbarlos sino a ofrecerles ayuda… -agregó inmediatamente y su brillo se incrementó levemente- he visto lo que hay en sus corazones, sus deseos más profundos…

- Así que fuiste tú –bufó Akai con fastidio- no creas que puedes engañarnos con esas ilusiones

- No fueron ilusiones –en la cabeza de Yasue resonaron las palabras que Ayumi le había dicho en aquella visión, sabía que era ocasionado por la perla y sacudió la cabeza para dejar de oírlas- lo que vieron fue el futuro –el joven se detuvo por un momento y se volvió nuevamente para observar a la Shikon no tama.

- ¿El futuro? –inquirió Yasue con cierto escepticismo pero tenía el apremio de saber más de aquello- ¿Cómo es posible que exista un futuro así?

- Es el futuro que vivirían si desean ahora mismo que suceda

Yasue y Akai intercambiaron miradas de aprehensión.

- ¡No es cierto! –espetó Akai luego de unos momentos, Yasue vio en el rostro de su primo dibujarse la incertidumbre y la inseguridad- tú nunca cumples el verdadero deseo de nadie, todo el mundo lo sabe. Es una mentira

- ¿Estás seguro? –en la voz grave de la perla pareció aparecer cierta ironía. De repente toda la oscuridad se disolvió como si se derritiera y dio paso un escenario nuevo que envolvió toda aquella dimensión.

Los hanyous vieron entonces a Inuyasha, se veía más joven, como la edad que ellos tenían en ese momento, estaba corriendo en el bosque con la perla de Shikon en sus manos. De repente una flecha con energía sagrada perforó su pecho y lo empotró contra un árbol. A lo lejos, la sacerdotisa que lo había atacado tomó la perla de Shikon al tiempo que una mancha de sangre empapaba sus atuendos.

De pronto la imagen cambió a un paisaje nocturno. Sesshoumaru tenía en sus manos uno de los fragmentos de la perla y lo introdujo dentro de un brazo humano para mantenerlo adherido a parte de su cuerpo. En ese entonces, había perdido uno de sus brazos por una confrontación con su hermano menor.

Otras imágenes empezaron a formarse, donde estaban Sango y Miroku más jóvenes junto a Kagome e Inuyasha. Las imágenes comenzaron a superponerse, todas en torno a lo sucedido con la perla de Shikon.

- Fueron los deseos desordenados de sus padres los que causaron calamidades y conflictos –escucharon los muchachos mientras inevitablemente seguían contemplando escenas del pasado, habían tantas cosas que no les habían dicho y no podían decir nada en su defensa- y fueron sus padres los que me encerraron aquí, he visto en sus pasados que ya han escuchado de mi y han creído todo lo que sus padres les han dicho, que la perla de Shikon sólo trae desgracias… pero ¿acaso no es más sencillo negar la responsabilidad de esos desastres que admitir sus propias debilidades?

- Mis padres dedicaron sus vidas para destruirte –refutó Akai en un hilo de voz- pasar tanto tiempo en este lugar debe haberte afectado si piensas que vamos a suplicarte ayuda ¡No vamos a pedir ningún deseo!

Esta vez la expresión de Akai era una rotunda negación, Yasue podía comprender su reticencia. Después de todo, Inuyasha y Kagome habían sorteado tantas aventuras y habían dado todo de sí para derrotar a Naraku y reunir los fragmentos de la perla. Era natural que Akai se opusiera… pero…

- Si pidiéramos un deseo ¿qué pasaría contigo? –emitió Yasue con su usual expresión estoica.

- Seré expulsado de esta dimensión junto con ustedes –respondió la perla calmosamente- es la única manera de salir

- ¡¿Estás demente? –exclamó Akai inmediatamente, Yasue ya se lo esperaba- ¿Vas a creer todas esas idioteces? ¡No seas imbécil!

- Sólo hice una pregunta –contestó el joven, impertérrito- explorar la posibilidad no está de más.

- ¡No hay nada que explorar! ¡Ni siquiera debe ser una posibilidad! –la tranquilidad de Yasue hacía que la exasperación de Akai se disparara… y de alguna manera, la irritación de su primo hacía que él también comenzara a fastidiarse- ¿A quién crees que engañas además? ¡Lo que tú quieres es que tu deseo se haga realidad!

- ¿Ahora lees la mente? –repuso con sarcasmo

- ¡Y encima lo que quieres es algo completamente ridículo! –el recapitular que Akai había visto su deseo hecho realidad fue una punzada bastante desagradable- ¿para qué quieres ser un humano? ¡Mírate! ¡Eres un hanyou! ¡Acéptate y sé feliz!

- Querer ser un humano no es más ridículo que querer ser un hanyou con poderes que impresionen a todo el mundo –expresó Yasue con cierta mofa, su primo guardó silencio por un momento y lo miró con cierto aguardo.

- ¿Tú….. ¿Tú viste… mi…

- No tuve la gracia pero ¡es demasiado fácil predecir que estupideces rondan por esa simple cabeza tuya! –Yasue inconscientemente se dejó llevar por su hastío- Y ¡Mírate! ¡Eres un debilucho! ¡Acéptate y sé feliz!

Los dos intercambiaron miradas de incomodidad y cautela, los ojos dorados de ambos fulguraron pronunciadamente cuando la luz de la perla comenzó a oscilar en frente de ellos.

- Bien… tal vez sea un debilucho… -comenzó Akai luego de unos momentos, su voz parecía más sosegada y su expresión era más seria- pero por nada del mundo le pediré un deseo a la perla de Shikon…

Yasue observó a su primo, seguro e inflexible ante aquella determinación. Era la primera vez que lo veía con ese semblante. Entonces comprendió que había una diferencia adicional que se unía a la lista que tenían. Akai podía ambicionar tanto aquel sueño pero tenía una capacidad asombrosa de abandonar su anhelo con facilidad en favor al esfuerzo de sus padres. Tal vez de ahí provenía aquella fortaleza que Yasue en ese momento no podía encontrar.

Miró a la perla de Shikon refulgir ante él. Su deseo más profundo, todo lo que había querido, una vida tranquila, una familia, un hogar, a Ayumi. Todo al alcance d su mano.

l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°: l:°:l

- Ya nadie puede ayudarlo –dijo Midoriko, mirando la expresión de Ayumi con simpleza cuando el portal se cerró por completo- es cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los dos pida un deseo

Ayumi apretó los dientes y trató de controlar su respiración, se aferró con exageración a su boomerang tratando de mantener su espacio. En ese momento no podía pensar, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer… Era irónico, anteriormente había estado en situaciones peligrosas y estresantes como taijiya que era, pero nunca antes se había encontrado encasillada como se sentía en ese momento. Siempre había una solución, siempre había una salida, pero ahora no tenía nada, estaba sin opciones, atrapada.

Sólo tenía en la mente a Yasue y Akai cayendo y desapareciendo de su vista y no podía pensar en nada más. Y sabía que nadie vendría a ayudarla, sabía que Inuyasha, Kagome y sus padres no vendrían, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo salvar a Akai ni a Yasue…

Estaba sola…

¿Acaso era esa la sensación de saber que estaba ante la derrota?

No quería creer que no volvería a ver jamás a sus padres, a sus amigos… a Yasue…

Lenta e inconscientemente, la joven dejó descender a Hiraikotsu. Los demonios que la rodeaban se aproximaron más a ella, listos para atacarla.

- No lo hagas –escuchó de repente la firme voz de Sesshoumaru. Para ella, aquella frase fue una sacudida, había olvidado que no estaba completamente sola. La joven miró al youkai con cierto desconcierto, no estaba tan lejos de ella y aún empuñaba su espada. No podía verlo sin recordar a Yasue, pero la expresión de Sesshoumaru era distinta a la de su hijo. Ayumi pudo entender lo que Sesshoumaru quería decirle sin necesidad de muchas palabras: si se rendía ahora, estaba perdida.

Supo que tenía que escucharlo, después de todo, él había luchado junto a sus padres para vencer a Naraku. Él tenía mucho más experiencia que ella en estas situaciones, podía fiarse de él.

Volvió a sostener a Hiraikotsu con firmeza y suspiró levemente para controlarse y apartar su desesperación. No podía darse por vencida, al menos no todavía. Tenía que encontrar una forma, sino nadie podría ayudar a Yasue ni a Akai…

Si tan sólo Sesshoumaru pudiera luchar, pero estaba impedido por el demonio que controlaba a Seijiro.

Ayumi dirigió su vista hacia el niño hanyou cuyos ojos aún permanecían totalmente negros y sin fulgor. Entonces supo que tenía una oportunidad.

- ¡Seijiro! –gritó la joven- ¡Seijiro, sé que puedes oírme! ¡Tienes que despertar!

- El niño está perdido –respondió el mismo Seijiro con una sonrisa desagradable- al igual que tu, taijiya, todo está perdido para ustedes

- ¡No es cierto! –la joven empuñó su boomerang y empezó a reunir energía purificadora en él- ¡Seijiro, tienes que escucharme! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡Sé que puedes despertar! –Ayumi lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Hiraikotsu a las serpientes que la rodeaban y estos al instante se apartaron, el boomerang viajó cortando el aire velozmente dibujando una media luna y se precipitó hacia Seijiro, éste saltó para evadir el ataque.

- ¡Estúpida! ¿acaso quieres matar al hanyou? –profirió el niño mientras aterrizaba al tiempo que Hiraikotsu se empotraba tajantemente en la corteza de un árbol, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que Ayumi había utilizado su boomerang como un distractor. La joven apareció por detrás del hanyou empuñando su corta espada, asió rápidamente el brazo de Seijiro, lo dobló contra su espalda para inmovilizarlo y presionó su espada contra su pequeño cuello.

Las serpientes se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, sin entender que buscaba la joven con aquel movimiento. Fue Seijiro quien soltó una carcajada seca que rompió aquel corto silencio.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, taijiya? ¿Vas a matar al niño de verdad? –se burló con tranquilidad- No le va a gustar a él –dijo señalando con la mirada a Sesshoumaru quien observaba aquel espectáculo, impávido.

- Mátenla de una vez –ordenó Midoriko con frialdad- no va a hacer nada, mátenla

Apenas terminó de hablar, los youkai serpiente abandonaron su vacilación y se proyectaron contra la joven, de repente, los demonios que llevaban la ventaja en la carrera parecieron quedarse estampados por una pared invisible y seguido, una fuerza purificadora los carbonizó hasta que sus cuerpos cayeron ennegrecidos en el suelo. Los demás demonios dieron un paso atrás y aguardaron al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un campo de energía.

- Debiste recordar que no solo soy una taijiya –le dijo Ayumi al oído a Seijiro- también soy una sacerdotisa

Seijiro miró a la joven por el rabillo de ojo, totalmente enfurecido ante aquella jugada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que durarás? –inquirió con el ceño gravemente fruncido- ¿Diez minutos? ¿Cinco? ¡Sin tu arma, ya no tienes salida!

- Tengo una… -Ayumi guardó silencio, dudo por un momento. En realidad, no sabía qué podría resultar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Sólo sabía que podía salir muy bien o muy mal, no había otro desenlace- Perdóname, Seijiro

Entonces enfocó toda su energía sagrada y la liberó sobre el hanyou, por la intensidad del poder parecía más bien como si fuera una descarga de electricidad que salía a borbotones y de forma desordenada. Seijiro lanzó un grito estridente y se sacudió vigorosamente pero Ayumi se aferró a él, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ella misma no podía creer que estaba atacando al pequeño pero no se detuvo. En un momento se atrevió a observar y pudo notar que los ojos negros que tenía el hanyou pugnaban por transformarse en dorados, adivinó que tal vez aquel ataque le estaba dando a Seijiro el empuje necesario para recuperar el control. De pronto, los cabellos del niño empezaron a cambiar de color y ennegrecieron en un instante, asimismo, sus orejas se volvieron humanas y perdió sus garras y colmillos. Ayumi dejó de producir energía cuando él paró de gritar.

Entonces, el niño cayó inconsciente en sus brazos, la joven no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. De repente, su boca se abrió y algo negro empezó a salir. Ayumi miró con cautela y repulsión, era una serpiente negra que se deslizaba aún con la energía purificadora haciéndole efecto en forma de pequeños rayos que estremecían su cuerpo. Aquella criatura empezó a moverse más rápido para escapar de la taijiya pero Ayumi no se movió por la estupefacción, cuando decidió reaccionar se sobresaltó cuando una espada cortó al animal en dos.

Al alzar la vista, se encontró con la fría mirada de Sesshoumaru, que la observaba meticulosamente.

- Buen trabajo –emitió el youkai justo antes de lanzarse a contraatacar a los demonios serpientes que se lanzaron contra él.

Ayumi se quedó estática por un momento, aún con Seijiro en su forma humana en brazos, observando a Sesshoumaru pelear. Era casi hipnotizante, no había ningún error en sus arremetidas y no repetía dos veces el mismo ataque. Era el mismo estilo de pelea de Yasue, armonioso y sin vacilaciones.

- Ayumi-san… -escuchó de repente un suave susurro, la joven no pudo evitar sonreír pronunciadamente cuando vio a Seijiro volver en sí mismo y lo abrazó con efusión.

- ¡Estás bien!

- Lo siento mucho –dijo el niño, quien también correspondió al abrazo- no… tan fuerte, Ayumi-san

Ayumi lo soltó al instante al recordar que ella misma lo acababa de atacar y que seguramente su cuerpo había recibido una fuerte sacudida. No obstante, Seijiro se alejó y se puso de pie sin ayuda aunque aparentemente lo hizo más rápido de lo que debió porque pareció marearse un poco. La joven sabía que incluso en su condición humana, tanto Yasue como Seijiro habían entrenado para tener una resistencia especial a la de una persona normal, en aquel momento, aquellas horas de práctica parecían realmente cobrar sentido.

Seijiro contempló brevemente a su padre que literalmente estaba pulverizando a los demonios serpientes. Ayumi notó que la expresión del niño era muy parecida a la que hizo Yasue cuando vio llegar a Sesshoumaru.

- Mi padre va a matarme… -lo escuchó decir en un hilo apenas audible, de repente poco a poco sus cabellos empezaron a fulgurar y regresaron a la normalidad, al igual que el color de sus ojos- Ayumi-san, mi hermano –emitió el hanyou con urgencia.

La joven frunció el entrecejo, miró hacia Midoriko quien se encontraba protegida con los demonios remanentes. Eventualmente Sesshoumaru la alcanzaría y no habría escapatoria, vio la desesperación y el pánico dibujada legiblemente en su faz. Luego los ojos de la joven viajaron a la espada que portaba la miko.

El portal se había cerrado y según lo que había dicho Midoriko, la perla saldría si se pedía un deseo. No estaba segura si Yasue y Akai saldrían también… estaba claro que tenía que buscar la manera sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes…

Una estruendosa lluvia de agujas retumbó por encima del sonido del choque de metales. Los youkai serpiente que quedaban rodearon aquel campo, ya impotentes para luchar contra Sesshoumaru.

Midoriko apuntaba fieramente su lanza contra el inu youkai, Sesshoumaru no vaciló y se precipitó para atacarla. Entonces la miko, para sorpresa de Ayumi, empuñó nuevamente su espada y la blandió en el aire, un agujero negro se formó justo detrás de Sesshoumaru y en ese instante, Midoriko lanzó un ataque con su lanza con la intención de empujarlo adentro del portal, pero aquello no sucedió. Sesshoumaru desapareció de repente, como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire y reapareció justo en frente de la miko. Al momento en que ésta intentó reaccionar, el youkai asió su cuello, ante esto Seijiro ahogó una exclamación al ver a su padre atacando a una persona. No obstante, Ayumi observó que en realidad era ya bastante extraño que Sesshoumaru no la hubiera despedazado inmediatamente.

De la mano del youkai empezó a emanar un veneno verdoso que comenzó a carcomer la piel de la miko. Fue entonces cuando Midoriko comenzó a emitir un humo negro que empezó a elevarse hasta el cielo donde empezó a adquirir una forma particular. Los ojos de la sacerdotisa abandonaron aquel negruzco aspecto y Sesshoumaru la dejó caer al suelo, inconsciente. Ante el eminente peligro de muerte, el demonio serpiente prefería dejar de ocupar aquel contenedor. Ayumi supo interpretar aquel movimiento como una mala noticia, puesto que ahora el youkai podía liberar su poder sin limitación alguna.

Una colosal serpiente se elevó por encima de los árboles y dirigió sus ojos amarillos hacia Sesshoumaru. Ayumi supo que aquella era la verdadera forma del líder del clan pero también que Sesshoumaru pretendía alejar aquella batalla de ese entorno. Entonces la joven comprendió lo que el youkai quería decir. El portal que acababa de abrirse permanecía ahí, aquella era una oportunidad, tal vez la última.

Ayumi y Seijiro se aproximaron con rapidez, no obstante, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de qué hacer. El agujero de repente empezó a encogerse. La joven supo que pronto se cerraría, tenían que actuar rápidamente. Ayumi se contempló aquel círculo negro, en el cual no se podía ver absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué es eso? –inquirió la joven señalando al interior del túnel

- ¿Qué?

- Ese resplandor… -Ayumi observó que Seijiro entornaba la vista pero luego movió negativamente la cabeza, desconcertado. ¿Cómo era posible que él no viera ese resplandor que resaltaba en aquel espacio negro?

Entonces recordó lo que Kagome le había narrado incontables veces: en la travesía para buscar los fragmentos de la perla, era ella quien podía detectarlos y percibir su fluorescencia. Ello significaba que Ayumi también tenía esa capacidad dado que ella también tenía las cualidades para ser una miko. Eso quería decir que aquella luz era la perla… y donde estaba la perla encontraría a Akai y a Yasue… Pero se veía tan lejana, ¿cómo podría regresar si llegaba allí? El portal se encogió un poco más…

En ese momento, Seijiro se volvió hacia atrás con presteza en posición de defensa, Ayumi se dio también la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos claros de Midoriko, quien los observaba con una expresión que no podía definir. Era claro que ya no estaba poseída por aquel youkai pero aún así Ayumi no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la miko.

La sacerdotisa desenvainó la espada que cortaba dimensiones, Seijiro levantó sus garras y unas luces brillaron en la punta de éstas pero luego Midoriko tiró la espada en frente de ellos, dejándolos confusos.

- Quieres salvarlo, ¿no? –profirió la muchacha con el rostro endurecido- sálvalo entonces –Ayumi guardó silencio, Seijiro la observó con una marcada nota de incomprensión, había bajado ya la guardia. La taijiya se inclinó y tomó la espada que reflejó su faz en su hoja, cual si fuera un espejo.

- ¿Nos estás ayudando?

- También quiero que lo salves –emitió la miko con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos- claro está, sólo podrás hacerlo si la espada funciona contigo… -lo último lo dijo con una malintencionada mofa impresa en cada palabra como si en realidad esperara que no fuera así. Ayumi miró la sangre de Yasue que estaba aún impregnada en el arma y recordó cual era la condición para accionarla.

Era lo que necesitaba, era precisamente lo que le hacía falta para que Akai y Yasue regresaran. El corazón de Ayumi retumbó por la renovada esperanza y sintió que sus manos temblaron levemente mientras sostenía la espada, Midoriko frunció los labios al ver reacción de la taijiya y Ayumi lo notó. Debía reconocer que cada vez entendía menos a aquella miko, lo único que podía deducir es que actuaba como una persona completamente desquiciada e impredecible.

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo ahora? –inquirió Seijiro con recelo, su expresión se parecía mucho al estoicismo que mostraban su padre y su hermano en aquellas situaciones pero sus emociones eran demasiado evidentes.

- Yo ya he ganado –la sacerdotisa hizo una sonrisa que más pareció una mueca- la perla de Shikon saldrá, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se pida un deseo

- Si llego a tiempo, nadie pedirá un deseo –espetó Ayumi, empezaba a considerar que tal vez el control que había sufrido por el youkai la había hecho perder la razón en algún sentido. Esa teoría no se hizo más débil cuando Midoriko comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Ingenua –musitó la miko con escarnio, casi para sí- una vez adentro el que porte la espada no podrá volver

Los pensamientos de Ayumi se congelaron al escuchar aquella respuesta y aunque no quería confiar en aquella persona, algo en su interior le indicaba que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Midoriko le lanzó una mirada escrutiñadora, casi como si la estuviera poniendo a prueba en ese momento. Ayumi entendió con certeza que aunque hubiese estado bajo el dominio del youkai, ella había cedido voluntariamente en gran medida, entendió que verdaderamente sus intenciones no eran puras en lo absoluto.

- La decisión es tuya… por supuesto… -agregó la miko

- ¡Basta! –le gritó Seijiro, completamente irritado, sus cabellos plateados incluso parecían erizarse- si es así ¿entonces por qué no vas tú? ¡Tú fuiste la que ocasionó todo esto! –Midoriko le respondió con un gesto de pronunciada insolencia y descaro pero su atención se centró en Ayumi cuando ésta le dio la espalda, empuñó la espada con firmeza y la sostuvo apuntando al suelo, lista para blandirla, pero se contuvo, vacilaba.

- Ayumi-san, no puedes hacerlo –Seijiro sostuvo su mano con inmediatez, la joven miró el portal que habían tenido en frente de ellos hacía unos momentos, reducido a una circunferencia no más grande que ella misma. Miró los ojos dorados de Seijiro que mostraban una consternación sincera y se conmovió al comprobar el genuino afecto que el niño sentía por ella. Pero aquellos ojos le hicieron evocar inevitablemente a los de Yasue.

La respiración de Ayumi parecía quebrarse y la mano con la que sostenía la espada empezó a oscilar levemente. La verdad es que en ese momento la estaba invadiendo un miedo atroz, como nunca había sentido antes. Había siempre luchado codo a codo junto con su madre y su padre, con Kagome e Inuyasha, y de alguna manera, aunque era un tema subyacente, nunca le había temido a la muerte, pero ahora entendía que eso era porque siempre había estado con ellos.

El temor no era a la muerte en sí, sino a no volverlos a ver nunca. A su familia, a sus amigos, a su aldea… no volver a pasar el tiempo con ellos, no volver a hablar con ellos. ¿Acaso había imaginado antes que eso podría pasar? ¿Estar separada permanentemente de ellos?

Pero aún así, seguía sosteniendo esa espada, pero aún así una determinación que ella no conocía aparecía en su pecho. ¿Por qué?

La respuesta apaciguó las emociones que querían controlarla, miró nuevamente los ojos dorados de Seijiro. La respuesta era simple: quería volver a ver a Yasue.

Tal vez no podría volver a pasar un día tranquilo con él, no podría repetir aquellas charlas largas, tener aquellas discusiones sin sentido ni quedarse por un tiempo indefinido observando sus ojos dorados que tanto le encantaban, que le decían sin palabras cuánto la quería. Sólo quería volver a verlo una vez más.

Ayumi cerró con fuerza los dedos sobre la empuñadura, sabía que el portal se abriría. Sabía que la condición para abrirlo estaba cumplida, no podía estar equivocada.

La joven trazó en el aire una media luna y la espada hizo un silbido leve al cortar el viento. Entonces emergió en frente de ella un enorme agujero negro, nuevamente podía ver en el fondo de aquella inmensidad un diminuto resplandor, la perla de Shikon.

Adentro se encontraban Yasue y Akai. Ayumi frunció el entrecejo, ahora ya no tenía dudas, a pesar de que el miedo continuaba ardiendo su pecho, éste ya no dominaba sus acciones. Miró a Seijiro de soslayo y se zafó de su tacto, tenía que hacerlo.

Le pareció que el niño la llamaba por su nombre, pero no podía estar segura. No podía escuchar nada más que a sí misma repitiéndose una y otra vez que tenía que seguir. La joven avanzó hacia la oscuridad, ya no se podía detener, avanzó hacia el final. El final que inevitablemente vendría y la esperaba.

Si así tenía que ser, que así fuera.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

* * *

Por fin! Próximo capítulo, el final! :'(


End file.
